


Wrong side, Right reason

by GalenMarek227



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 55,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalenMarek227/pseuds/GalenMarek227
Summary: Alpha Ana Amari Omega O.C. Alpha Fareeha AmariAlex Dalakin is an Omega forced to join Talon and work as a combat medic and operative. Ana and Fareeha Amari are two alphas working for Overwatch. When Alex is captured and tortured by omega slavers, Ana finds and rescues him.





	1. Chapter 1

The Talon base lay in ruins, buildings knocked over and collapsing. Just a few hours earlier Talon agents had taken position in the building to defend it as transport loaded away any valuable information and goods. While it wasn't spoken this whole thing had a distinct, 'we value this more than you' feeling. The air had been damp and thick, making breathing a tedious process. A large storm was just sitting on us, the rain falling in sheets and worsening the humidity. It was unusually hot for Germany. The agents stationed outside had taken position on the balconies and terraces of the building. The rain made the evacuation of data all the more difficult. The Talon High Command had been the first to leave the compromised base, taking the most valuable goods and equipment with them and leaving us here. The snipers couldn't see anything the sky was so dark, ultimately changing up there rifles to more close range versions until just three agents were still snipers. Through the thick gloom of rain and fog we saw the blue of repulsors. We had two anti aircraft batteries, both locked onto the transports, but they held fire, we didn't know if it was Overwatch or Talon transports. The transport grew closer and closer, the tension rising with each second, each time the thunder boomed we jumped, ready to fire but afraid to. Every time the lightning struck troops would crane around, trying to find some form of identification. Every lightning strike another agent would shout in the the com-link 'I saw it it's Overwatch we should fire' Then another would go, 'are you stupid, it was clearly a Talon symbol'. Ultimately no one fired until the transport touched down. Carlos lent in next to me. "I'm telling ya Alex, it's Overwatch and were gonna get murdered just standing here." I smiled. "Maybe, maybe not, it's pretty split, maybe this is just another e-vac transport." Carlos smiled his crooked grin. "Oh it's an e-vac transport all right. It's gonna e-vac our corpses." One of the officers shouted at us to shut up and the conversation ceased. A flash of lightning struck just next to one of the transports as it sped towards us, illuminating clearly the Overwatch insignia for all to see. All at once everyone fired, rockets, bullets and pulse rounds flying in both direction. The anti aircraft guns were both slammed by rockets, exploding in a fiery mushroom cloud and collapsing the terraces they lay on. The rubble fell, hitting more statues, balconies and terraces before laying in a large pile. "I gotta get that Carlos, take care of yourself." "You got it doc!" I ran up, grabbing Johnny and clearing rubble away. Pulling him free he screamed out, his legs were gone at the knee. Blood gushed from the bloody stumps, already forming a large puddle. He looked down, screaming louder and throwing his head from side to side. Reaching in my med pack I grabbed a morphine shot and plunged it into his arm. He screamed out again, kicking his blooding stumps and thrashing in pain. I tried to hold down his legs and get him to keep still. He kicked out and a portion of the still attached shin bone that was just hanging there slashed me. Holding down the leg I starting tying a tourniquet, desperately trying to stem the blood flow. He struggled, muscle and sinew shaking from the around in plain view. He grabbed my shirt and held me close, gasping and blubbering, a spray of blood droplets sprayed onto my mask before his eyes grayed over and his head fell back, finally laying still in a puddle of his blood. Getting up I yanked off the mask and gagged, discarding the mask and running to the next man. He lay on the ground, breathing shakily and gasping out. His Red hair had rubble in it and his blue eyes were wide open and unfocused. At first I didn't know what was wrong with him, he looked unharmed. Rolling him over I found that all of his back skin, the back of his head, legs, arms and torso was missing, the entirety of the skin removed. It had been burned clear off, nothing but scorched muscles and bone showing. He was in shock. With nothing else to do I gave him some morphine for the pain and moved on. Hearing another scream I watched a soldier come towards me, his friend leaning on him. The man set down his wounded friend and ran back to his position without another word. The mans right arm was gone at the bicep, muscle and bone hanging out limply. His right eye was gone, nothing but mangled flesh and burn marks covering his right side of the body. Tying off another tourniquet to stem the bleeding I stabbed in morphine into the man. His everything was burned, in some areas skin and muscles completely gone, exposing the bones. Most of his burned areas were cauterized already. I propped him up against the wall behind some cover, giving him another shot of a different painkiller. I heard another person scream medic and ran to where I thought the sound was coming from. Turning a corner I saw my friend Carlos. He was still shooting but had a large cut running down the length of his arm. The skin was hanging off of it. I ran up got him to lay on his side. "You idiot, did I or did I not tell you to take care of yourself?" "I distinctly remember a do not in front of that sentence". Taking a needle and thread I began sowing the wounds closed. I finally finished a few minutes later and got him up. "Okay, this time do not be an idiot and get yourself shot." Getting another man to help him into the building. Carlos shouted "Wait, Alex, where are you going, we need to get inside." I shouted back "I've got to patch up these others first, save me a seat on the transport." Carlos shouted back "If you die here i'm gonna kick your ass!" After maybe ten minutes of continuing the bloody business the power in the building shut off. The turrets we had left all shut off. What I didn't know was that the soldiers were given instruction to retreat into the building to reorganize against the Overwatch onslaught. I heard footsteps sprinting past me, Talon agents running away. I continued my chest compressions on an unconscious solider. After another five minutes he finally stopped breathing totally. Getting up I looked around, suddenly aware that the firefight was over. A flash of lightning revealed Overwatchs agents walking up the stairs and clearing through the rubble and remains of the building and its occupants. I picked a direction and ran, jumping a guardrail. A bullet whizzed into my side, making me fall on the muddy ground. Getting up I touched the spot on my waist where the round went clean through. It hurt like hell, but I could fix it later. Running across the field and making my way to the trees. Running past someone I heard a woman shout out "Who's there? Are you a medic?" I paused, the woods were at least another two hundred yards away, and the storm was slowly clearing away, patches of sunlight bursting through with vibrant intensity.

"Yes, where are you?"

A light turned on to my right, it was dim but bright enough I could see it. "Right here soldier, come here and help me up." I ran over, pulling out my med kit and setting it down next to her. She shone the light on me, spotting the black uniform of a Talon agent and the red cross sewn into my jacket.

"You're Talon? Why are you helping me?" I grabbed a some string and a needle. Taking my flash light i turned it on so I could see.

"I didn't join to kill people, I joined to help, Talon or otherwise." I placed the flashlight in my mouth after turning it on. Two bullet holes were clear in her side. Shifting the flashlight to the side of my mouth I mumbled out "Okay so they both went clean through, so all I have to do is stitch the wounds up and you're good as new."

"If you wanted to be a medic why join Talon?" I stitched the first wound closed, cutting the string off and began treating the second wound.

"Lady, sometimes you're handed a gun and told to fight for a cause you don't believe in, and you can take that gun and hope to atone for the things you're going to do with it, or you can stick to your morals and get shot right there and let another trigger happy idiot take that gun. I chose the former of the two options." I cut off the last of the string and began packing my kit back up. Standing up the woman grabbed my arm.

"Wait, you can come with me then, you can do good in Overwatch, for a good cause."

"Lady this is a battle, if I go with you then I'm not going to be welcomed in, i'm going to be sent to jail as a terrorist." I handed her a flare gun with two rounds in it. "Shoot this to get the attention of some Overwatch agents ok?" I turned to run back, but she shined a bright light on my back. I turned around "Turn that off, I can't get caught here!"

"You're bleeding." she stated, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine lady, I can patch myself up later, now do me a favor and wait a few minutes before shooting that flare, okay?" She nodded.

"If you won't come with us then whats your name?"

I sighed "Alex, Alex Dalakin." I ran across the rest of the field, stumbling over stray tree roots and puddles before making it to the woods. The flare flew into the sky. I turned back and sprinted deeper into the woods. Running until my lungs burned with strain, pausing to try and get my barrings. We were in Germany, a few miles from Munich, but I had no idea what direction it was. The sky was still darkened out with rain. Picking a direction a began walking. Now I've been walking for hours and still am totally lost. Regretting my decision to not go with that young woman I heard a crunch nearby. Turning around I brought up my pistol, aiming it at the noise. Another crunch sounded to my right, and all at once nearly a dozen slavers appeared in and around the clearing.

"Well well well, looky here boys, looks like a Talon oper-ative is just a little bit lost." The group laughed, each one pointing a taser or holding a stun net at me. The lead one spoke again, his German accent thick. "Well now boy, this is how is going ta go. ya gonna put down that there little peashooter and we are gonna take ya an see exactly what your worth, and to whom." The fat man smiled, his teeth crooked with silver and gold filling his mouth. Firing one shot it hit him between his eyes, spinning around and shooting two more rounds and hitting another slaver, before a net wrapped around me, electricity coursing through me. I screamed and fell to the ground, smacking my head on a tree root and falling unconscious.

One day later Alex Point of view.

Slowly coming awake I glanced around at the place I lay. I was on the floor, ropes binding my hands. The cell I was sitting in was brick with water dripping from in between several cracks in the brick. A man smacked the bars of my cage, rattling them and getting my attention. "Okay Omega" he spat that out "yer not worth much, and you killed two of our boys, so you are going in a little thing called the omega rehabilitation program". He laughed. turning to the right and talking into a com-link, he turned away from me. I reached into my boot, pulling forth the small 4 inch blade that I left tucked in at all times. cutting quickly through the weak bonds. I tugged at the collar, trying to breach it. The metal didn't even scratch. I would need the keys. Standing up I made my way to the edge of the cell. Waiting by the metal bars for the man to get close enough that I could get his keys. He stepped up to me, turning off the com-link and grinning at me, chewing on something. "Was the matta boy? Gonna beg fer yer freedom?" I let the blade drop from my sleeve into my palm and stabbed forward, catching the man in his fat gut. He screamed out, jumping backwards and taking the knife with him. he pulled it out and threw it on the ground, stomping blade until it crinkled and snapped. He looked at me, pulled out a remote and hit a button. Electricity flowed through the collar into me. I grabbed it and screamed out, falling to my knees and tugging at the collar. The man swung open the door, grabbing his baton and extending it. He swung it, catching my cheek and cutting it open. I fell backwards, still reeling from the shocking. He swung the baton multiple times from over his head, each one catching me in a different area. I curled up into a ball until it stopped. He grabbed my shirt collar and hoisted me up. I grabbed his fist, trying to break free. He punched me in the face, making my head swing. I punched back, catching his nose and hearing a satisfying crack. He hoisted me up off the ground, punched me twice more and threw me into the brick wall. I lay on my left side, trying to sit up when he kicked me in the ribs. I gasped out and curled up again. He spat a bloody lump at me and left the cell, returning moments later and tossing several items inside. He swung the door shut and locked it. "That is a big no-no omega, yer gonna learn how to respect ya betters, and it starts now. For the next week those four bottles of water are the only things you get to eat or drink. That bucket is for yer personal business, enjoy isolation." The man stalked off, I lay in my ball on the ground, slowly slipping into a painful unconsciousness.

About 30 hours earlier Carlos POV

"Everyone on board, we are leaving." Our C.O., or at least the last alive one shouted at us. The rain pelted the roof in sheets, coating and soaking everything and everyone. One transport took off, jetting away before being struck by lightning. It burst into a bright light, the intensity of it was so bright that everything stopped for a moment. The transport flashed and plummeted, slamming into the ground and exploding in the distance. The smell of smoke burnt anyone without a mask on, and the smoke itself obscured out vision. The last wave of troops ran up the stairs onto the heliport. The last man up was hit several time by Overwatch agents. He fell to his need and then on his face. Blood mixed into the puddling water. 

"Sir, we're missing too many men, we should wait for them to return."

"Noted, now get on the transport we are leaving." The last of the wounded were being loaded on board. The door to the roof exploded, metal shrapnel flying everywhere. One woman to my left was carrying a crate when a piece of metal plunged into her head. She fell over, the heavy crate falling onto her corpse with a crunch. "Soldier get that crate!" I ran over to the crate lifting it up. Her intestines were sticking to the underside of the crate. I knocked them off and gagged, the fluid sticking to my glove. Rushing the crate in the transport I dropped it in. Lightning struck again, shaking the building and filling the air with static. A grenade rolled through the door and lay still in the middle of the platform. "Get down" I leapt behind a crate when the explosion went off. the last of the agents still in fighting condition ran on the transport, leaving the injured and crates behind. One man lay on his back, everything below his belly button gone. His intestines were splayed before him, screaming as he desperately scooped up his guts and pushed them back into his his cavity. At least three more soldiers lay in varying stages of injured. I ran up to the C.O.

"Sir there are more soldiers outside" He shoved past me, signaling the pilots to take off. He looked at me.

"Casualties of war soldier, did you get that crate in?"

"Wa, yes sir bu-"

"No buts, now lock in we are gonna shoot off." The ship lurched forward and shot away. I glanced at the burning building rapidly shrinking in the distance. Water dripped off the remaining soldier, the wounded crying and screaming as medic did their bloody work. I glanced around, searching around the cramped bay for my friend. After looking around for several minutes I sat on a seat, not caring if it was already soaked. The room smelled of sweaty soldiers, of sterilized equipment and and burning. Lightning struck outside, missing the transport. The lights flickered briefly revealing spots of blood and gore all along the floor. Another glance out the window and I saw the last of the brightly lit building fade in the distance as we burst out into the bright sunlight, gaining altitude and rocketing towards the rendezvous.

One week later Ana POV

"Ma'am I must insist, while you still look and act like a twenty year old you are almost forty, you should go to the center and pick out an omega of your own. I know you don't agree with the international law on omegas but think of this like, rescuing one."

"Jackson, we have been over this, I've had my fun, i have a beautiful daughter, but just taking an omega and making them my property, it isn't right."

"Well ms Amari, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I have cleared your schedule for a while, call it a vacation, and you are going down to the omega center and rescuing one of them, I'm sure that they would love to live here."

I smiled at him, underhanded, conniving, smart. No wonder my father liked him so much. "Okay then Jackson, checkmate, I will go to the Munich center for omegas. I will pick out an omega, if only to get you to stop your whining over it."

Jackson smiled "Very good ma'am, more tea?"

Two hours later, outside of the Center for stray Omegas. Ana's POV.

"Hello ms Amari, how wonderful to see you, your servant informed us you would be coming." The skinny man continued to make small talk as I did the same. The area was pretty, nicely manicured trees, clean cut grass and paved roads leading to and from Munich. The area was pretty and well groomed. A fenced in area showed some omegas laughing, playing cards and watching T.V. The entire place was a lie. I had seen what sort of conditions lay beneath the shiny exterior. The skinny man bade me entry into the center. The waiting room smelled of cheap air freshener and the smell of omega was strong, permeating the air. It was little wonder no alphas were allowed to work here, they probably wouldn't be able to control themselves around this for long. The skinny man came back out after about 10 minutes and led me down a long walk with omega cages on both sides. The cages were white, with the cages all being 7 ft tall by 7 ft wide. Clear glass windows with holes and a single handle on the outside. There were many omegas of any race, gender or anything you could want. Black men and woman, white men and women, Asian Hispanic Australian. some were tall, others short, some had normal clothes and others and other had... skimpier attires. Some cowered from me as I walked past, listening to the man talk about them like they weren't even human. Still others pushed up against, trying to get my attention with acts of debauchery. One girl even fingered herself as I walked by, desperate for attention. After walking through the run twice I circled one more time to the end as one of the workers opened the door to the below rooms. I smelled something delicious, like fresh apple pie with ice cream. I turned towards the door. "I want to see who's down there."

"Um, ma'am those are our problem cases, they are not currently-" I turned to him.

"I wish to see them, and will make it more than worth your while to let me down there." I pulled out 500 dollars and let him see the bills. He took them with a smile.

"Right then. this way please." The rooms in here were smaller, and made of stone. The omegas here were in lackluster. Many were skinny and they all huddled in corners, shying away from me and the skinny man. I walked up and down the row of cells and cages, but couldn't find the smell again. Seeing another door at the end of the room I walked to it and opened it up. "Um, ma'am, your not supposed to be in there." I pulled out several more large bills and handed them to him. "Well for you I suppose I can make an exception. "Walking down I smelled that delicious scent again, slowly it grew stronger as I rounded the corner. "Ya see ma'am it's just this troublemaker. He's a fresh catch, not two weeks old. Most omegas stay for months before getting purchased. "The skinny man gestured to the omega in the cell. He sat in the corner, huddled together and shivering. He had blonde hair, it was rough and sticking up in places. His white skin had bruises and cuts littered up and his arms. He looked up at the two of us, his Hazel eyes examining us, his left eye was swollen. His uniform. It reminded me of something, but it was so torn it was hard to tell. He stood up and walked over to the bars, leaning on them. He didn't say anything, just stood there, leaning on the bars. "No respect this one' the skinny man spat "walks right up to you, like an equal. Yer lucky this lady paid to see ya, cuz this is the last contact you'll get in over a month y-"

"Enough" I stated. The skinny man shut up instantly. I looked at the omega. He was familiar. On his shoulder, a red cross lay, still shiny despite the poor condition of the rest of his clothes. "you're the one who helped me that day. You were the one. I want to take you away from here. But what do you want?" He raised his right eyebrow, looking suspiciously at me .

"Clothe me, give me a warm bed, a roof that doesn't drip and for god sake feed me something, and I will sufficiently be in your debt ma'am." I smiled. I liked him

"You have a deal, now then" I turned to the skinny man. "How much?"

"Um, ma'am, he is uh, not for sale at the moment." I turned to him, staring down at him.

"You will make him for sale then. Better, I will give you 25,000 right now" I pulled out the necessary amount "In cash. But I walk out with him now." The skinny man nodded vigorously.

"Yes yes, you go now, I will file paper work. You just go to front, say you gave money to me, hand them this" He handed a stamped envelope over" and sign what they give you and the omega is yours."

"Very good, but he walks with me to the front." the skinny man unlocked the door, allowing Alex to walk out. The skinny man unlocked the collar. We walked to the front, I signed the paper work and we were off.

Switch to Alex POV.

She smelled amazing, the smell rich and intoxicating, creating a sense of euphoria just by being around her. After she signed the paperwork we walked out to the car. The light hurt my eyes, having been away from its glare I had to shield my eyes from its gaze. She opened the car door and a wave of her scent washed over me. I had noticed other people scent before, in the same way I smelled cooking or fire, but she was different, it was powerful and full and, lovely. Sitting in the front passenger seat of her truck as she walked to the drivers side. The truck was huge, with a lot of buttons, dials and levers. "I have no idea what any of this does" I thought to myself. Ana got in and started up the truck, pulling off the road and gliding down the hill. Only now that I was free of that prison did I stop to actually look at my surroundings. The trees were all large and full, their green leaves coating the ground everywhere. The sun was still bright, but the trucks windows were tinted enough that I could look at the sky. It was a vibrant deep blue, wide and undisturbed in any direction. Then I looked at Ana. Her skin was tanned perfectly, her black hair lay behind her, thick and rich, it made me wonder what it felt like. She wore a skin tight suit which hugged her form, removing any hint of blemish or imperfection. Her coat matched her body suit perfectly, it lay behind her on the back seat. I looked away, not wanting to stare. I saw her glancing to the side as well. Probably doing the same thing to me as I did to her. I didn't know what to say. Thanks for rescuing me? How did you know I was there. Why pay so much for me? I glanced at her and back at the dash of the truck multiple times, fiddling with my hands all the while. I glanced back and caught her gaze, quickly looking away. What was wrong with me. I had been around beautiful women before, hell i'd seen them naked while operating on them. But she was different. The smell, the way she carried herself, The way her hand flexes on the steering wheel even though the car is driving itself. The way she gazes at the trees, looking forward then looking at me and back again. My heart was pounding in my chest so loud I was sure she could hear it. "So, uh, where do you live and how long until we get there?"

"We live in a large house in the woods a few miles from Munich. It's 3 stories plus a basements with 7 miles of undisturbed land in all directions. It's really beautiful. I think you'll like it. And we will get there in about an hour and a half."

"Do, 'we' live with anyone else?"

"My daughter, Fareeha, our butler Jackson and a maid named Jan."

"Wow, a butler and a maid, that's, weird." Ana glanced at me.

"So tell me about yourself Alex."

"Well, uh, what do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 19."

She looked at me, shock apparent. "You're 19?" I nodded

"Wow, and how long were you in Talon before this recently?"

"Uh, two years"

"You joined Talon at 17?"

"More so conscripted, but yes."

"Yes, I remember what you said last week, about what your choices are." The silence slowly settles soundly around us.

"Do you, uh, think they'll like me?"

"Absolutely dear, don't worry, as long as your polite the Jan and Jackson won't mind, and I'm sure that Fareeha will enjoy having someone her age in the house."

"Her age, i'm sorry to ask but how old are you?"

Ana laughed "I'm 42."

"Really? You don't look like it at all".

Ana smiled at me. "Such a charmer".

"So, uh, what happens, like, with the sleeping arrangements and, us."

"Lets get you settled in the house before anything else. As for sleeping arrangements you can sleep in the guest room. Do you have anyone you want to talk to? Family, relatives".

"No, I-I don't have anyone to call. There's a reason I never jumped ship on Talon" Ana looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder, rubbing it thoughtfully. It felt wonderful. I leaned into the touch, her fingers were cool and soft. they were like silk, not the hands of a soldier, the gentle hands of a nurturer. I closed my eyes and lent into the touch more. I could smell her scent more prominently, I couldn't figure out what it smelled like but it was so good. My breathing slowed as I focused on taking deep breathes. She moved her hand up, running her fingers through my hair and softly untangling the knots in it. I lay there, my cheek resting on something soft, I think it's the center console, enjoying her smell, her touch. She moved her hand to my other shoulder, her hand resting there. The truck came to a slow stop. I opened my eyes and saw a large house resting a few yards in front of us. I blinked, realizing I had fallen asleep. I turned my head, looking up into Ana's eyes. She smiled down at me, her hand still resting on my shoulder. I was now aware that I was sleeping on her shoulder. I felt blood rush to my cheeks, but I didn't want to leave. I leaned into her shoulder more. "You smell really good Ana." She shifted, I felt her lean her head on mine and felt her breathe in and out.

"So do you Alex, but we need to go inside, you need food and a good night sleep." She kissed the top of my head, and I melted in her arms. Her lips felt full and luscious on the top of my head. After another moment like that Ana shifted. We got out of the car and walked up to the house. The house was huge, three stories tall and beautifully designed. The paint was simple white but multiple different designs were etched out in black. Designs of serpents, of animals both real and not ran up and down the house. A large garden was just a ways away and a lake sat silently in the distance with a small dock and jetty jutting into the lake. Ana led me through the screened in porch area. A wicker rocker chair lay on the porch and the wood creaked under our wait, the old porch settling under our wait with a groan. Ana reached the door first, opening it up and stepping through it as I followed. The door led into the main house. Stepping inside the house I was taken aback by two things. The first was the grandeur of it. A bright white staircase to the left of the main entrance led to the second level. To the right, left, and directly in front of us were three doors. The room had a light blue coat of paint and a few Pictures of Ana, another with what must have been her daughter and another of the what must have been Ana family. The second thing was the smell. It was Ana's, but so much more powerful. It permeated the building and coated everything, flaring up as I stepped into the room. I smelled another scent, like Ana's but... different. As I was sniffing for the new scent a man walked in. He had a simple white shirt with matching pants and a black vest. His hair was buzz cut and a uniform grey. He stood shorter than both I and Ana. He looked at me, eyes scanning me up and down and frowned. I felt really exposed in my current state. My jacket, shirt and pants all had holes and rips up and down them. "Ms Amari, I suppose I should have expected you to come home with a project".

"A project?!" Ana shushed me.

"Jackson, this is the man who helped me last week."

"Wait, this is him? He looks horrible! What happened to him? How did he end up in an Omega center?

"He was caught a little over a week ago as far as I know by those horrid slavers. I found him and took him home. Now then, enough questions, lets eat!" Ana led me through the right hand door into a large room with a large array of food. A fruit basket adorned the center of the table with a plate of sandwiches laying next to it. I'd never even heard of most of these fruits and even some of the sandwiches were foreign to me. 

"What's this?" I asked, holding a yellow food. Ana was smiling and answering in between bites.

"That's a papaya Alex."

"That's another thing I've never heard of." I pointed to another fruit from the basket. "And that?"

"That is a sudachi"

"Hey I've heard of that. We had it once on a mission. I didn't get to taste it but the others said it was awesome." I took a bite as Ana was about to say something. I chewed on it and choked. I didn't want to spit it out, but it was so sour. My eyes scrunched up and pain radiated from my left eye. Swallowing the sour fruit I drank the rest of my apple juice in a large gulp hoping to wash out the horrid taste. The juice helped at first, but then even it started tasting sour. I put down the glass. Both Jackson and Ana were laughing at me.

"Oh I'm so sorry Alex." giggle "I tried to warn you. That isn't supposed to be eaten by itself, its like a bell pepper, you use it to flavor things." The front door opened. Another woman walked in, taking off her motorcycle helmet and setting it on the counter in the kitchen, which was connected to the dining room. The front area where they left there shoes, the kitchen and the dining room combined were bigger than any house I had ever lived in. The woman was taking off her jacket "Hey mom, you cooking something up, cuz it smells good in here." She turned around and saw me sitting next to Ana. She had the strange tattoo under her eye that Ana had. She wore a tank top sleeveless shirt, her muscles exposed and visible even without flexing. Her long black hair flew freely behind her, seemingly unfazed at being stuffed in a helmet. Her matching pants wrapped around her legs, showing off her curves and legs and stopped just short of the ankle, revealing a small tattoo. She smelled a lot like Ana, so much so I felt suddenly tired from the combination of smells. All I could do is smile and wave shyly.

"H-hi, I'm Alex." Fareeha looked at me then at Ana.

"Really mom, all these years I've been saying we should get an omega and you get a project?" Jackson started laughing again as Fareeha sat down, taking some food on her plate.

"I'm not a project, I just didn't get along with those kidnappers at the omega center." I said indignantly.

"Did you get in a fist fight with them?"

"Fareeha! That is incredibly rude!"

Fareeha sighed. "Sorry, it was just a question"

Fareeha returned to her food. I leaned in and whispered "I stabbed one."

"You stabbed one of them? You are crazy."

"It's how I got this" I gestured to my left eye. "you shoulda seen 'em, it stuck in him like a pig as he ran around squealing". Fareeha and I started laughing. After a moment I began coughing again.

"Are you okay Alex? You were coughing on the way home as well."

"I'm fine, just a little head cold probably." I returned to my sandwich, taking a bite of it and started coughing again, choking on my food. Ana and Fareeha both looked at me, concern imprinted on them. I stopped coughing with some effort. "I'm fine." They both looked away, but slower this time. After eating nearly four sandwiches I couldn't eat any more. I looked around the room. The dining table had six chairs, 4 of which were currently occupied. The table was a nice wood with a bright green tablecloth on it. In the center was the bowl of fruit and a plate of sandwiches. The room itself was deep blue, with several pictures hanging around the house. I yawned, placing a hand over my mouth to be polite. Ana was smiling at me, her dimples visible. Now that I had eaten the fatigue of the last week, if not the last month settled on me. I didn't want to be rude so I sat there politely. My head was propped up by my fists. I looked at nothing in particular, just trying to stay awake. I blinked my eyes and over the course of about ten minutes slowly fell asleep right there.

Same time Ana Point of view.

I looked up at Alex to see him asleep. He had been nodding off for at least 5 minutes and had finally slipped into peaceful slumber. Jackson got up and gathered the glasses and plates, taking them into the kitchen and began filling the dishwasher. Fareeha was staring at Alex intently. "Mom? Does he smell good to you to?" I smiled

"Yes he does, it's how I found him."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. I was looking at the other Omegas when I smelled him. I followed the scent into the basement of that horrid place and found him there. He fell asleep on my shoulder on the home."

"Aww, you should have taken me with you I would have loved to see that. But mom, is he okay? He doesn't look so good." I looked back at Alex. his eyes were shut tightly, his hands formed fists that were so tight the knuckles turned white. Tears rolled slowly out of his right eye, rolling down his cheek and onto the tablecloth. I reached over and gently nudged his shoulder. His eyes furrowed more, he mumbled something in his fitful sleep. I shook his shoulder, firmer this time, trying to gently rouse him. His eyes flew open and he grabbed my hand. He looked at me, horrified at something and quickly let go, turning to look down at the empty place mat laying on the table. His cheeks were flushed, his knuckles were slowly regaining their color and sweat ran slowly off his face. "Alex, what's wrong, what were you dreaming about?" He looked up at me and looked back down.

"Nothing, it was nothing." He looked very suddenly tense. I got up and leaned over, rubbing his shoulder gently. He sat back, leaning his head on my right hand. His face quickly lost the tension as he leaned into my touch. His eyes slowly closed again. his hair was dirty and mussed up, but still smelled nice. I couldn't help myself as I smelled it. I kissed the top of his head and sat back down. His head lay on his shoulder and he rested peacefully now. Fareeha was looking at Alex than back at me.

"That was adorable mom." I felt myself blush. Fareeha and I busied ourselves with small talk for about twenty minutes. After that Alex slowly woke up. He raised his head and looked around, reorientating himself.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About twenty minutes." Fareeha responded.

"Do you want to go to bed Alex?" He nodded at me. "Okay then, follow me." Alex slowly got up, wincing at something as he rose. He turned to Fareeha and waved a goodbye. She giggled and waved back. I led him through the main room and up the central staircase. As he was walking up the stair he winced at every step, leaning on his right leg heavily. "Are you okay? You're limping." He looked up at me.

"I'm fine, my leg is just, uh asleep." I turned around at the top of the main staircase, looking down at him. He smiled at me and lowered his head ever so slightly.

"Don't lie to me Alex, I can tell when something is wrong." I noticed a dried bloodstain on his shirt, it was in the same spot where he had been injured a week ago. "Lift up the edge of your shirt". He looked nervous, his eyes darting from side to side and he shook slightly,

"Ana, i'm fine I just-" I glared at him, interrupting and silencing him. He slowly pulled up the edge of the shirt, revealing a poorly sewn wound with red running around it and up the veins and arteries. I only need one look at it to confirm my suspicions.

"Alex, that's infected, you need a doctor."

"NO!, I can't go to the doctor Ana!" He grabbed my shoulders, looking me in the eyes. "I can't go to the doctor."

"Alex you're a medic, how are you afraid of doctors?"

"I'm not, I'm, I'm, on.. I'm on heat suppressants Ana." He looked around, looking to see if anyone could hear us. I grabbed his hands, lowering them from my shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"How long?" I asked. He sniffled, tears slowly running down his face, his right eye was red and puffy and his left eye was even more so.

"Over two years, the people, Talon, wanted 100 recruits for their army. My hometown only has 500 people and and the mayor, he had already turned over anyone he could forcefully, but they needed more, or they would kill everyone else. So the mayor looked at the orphanage. Anyone older than 18 had to go, then h-he made everyone older than 17 go. I had to go, b-b-but they couldn't know I'm an omega. I heard they used omegas as sex toys. I told him b-b-but no one cared. So I got as many suppressants as I could and was conscripted as a beta. About three months ago I ran out, but I-I never went into heat after that." The tears flew freely down his cheek. His scent was still wonderful, but smelled distorted when he cried. I wiped away some tears from his chin.

"Alex, did you ever go into heat?" He nodded.

"Twice." His voice cracked as he said it.

"Alex, heat suppressants are dangerous to omegas, they screw up your internal chemistry. We need to get that fixed."

"But it's illegal for omegas to use heat suppressants. I-I-if go to the doctor they'll arrest me, then they find out I was in Talon and, and and-" I placed a finger on his lips, shushing him.

"I have a trusted family physician. He helped deliver Fareeha, he helped deliver me. He knows how to keep a secret and he won't turn you in. I promise." Alex nodded, tears still running down his cheeks. I kissed him on the forehead, hugging him close and wiping away the last of his tears. I lead him past my room and Fareeha's into the guest room. It had a large bed in the center with a TV hung from the ceiling. The room had a window which looked over the forest and a ceiling fan placed directly over the bed. The walls were a light blue color, meant to help people relax and sleep easily. Alex sat on the bed, sinking into the soft foam slightly. He swung his legs up and lay on his back. I pulled a blanket from the closet and handed it to him. He lay back on the bad and awkwardly wrapped the blanket around himself. I turned and headed for the door, grabbing the cool bronze of the handle and turning around to check on him one last time. His eyes were already closed and his breathing stablizing. I smiled, slowly closing the door.

Alex POV 14 hours later.

"Alex, Alex wake up." I opened my eyes, fog lifting. Where was I? I lay in a soft bed, Ana was looking down at me, smiling. "Go get a shower, a change of clothes are waiting for you. We are going to Dr. Faukner's office today." I nodded groggily.

"Where the bathroom?" I stretched out on the bed, hearing several pops and feeling a brief spasm of pain along my waist. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. The carpet was soft and fluffy. Without my socks on the floor felt, different. It was like a silk carpet but fuzzier.

"Two doors down the hall to the left." I mumbled a thanks and Walked along the halls to the bathroom. The bathroom itself was probably the most modest thing in the house. The counter top was granite with a stainless steel sink placed in. The toilet was nothing fancy with the shower itself being the most advanced thing in the room. Stepping out of my old clothes I gingerly pulled off my shirt, holding up the ruined Talon uniform. It had holes up and down its body with dried blood and stains all over it. It smelled like someone had died in it, which I almost had. Dropping the clothes on the floor I stepped into the warm water of the shower, wincing as it ran past my wounds. Many of the cuts were still puffy and raw. After a moment I took a wash rag and began gingerly wiping away dried blood and dirt. My hair had no knots, which surprised me, until I remember Ana's affections when she had first taken me here. Taking some shampoo and conditioner I washed my hair. After 20 minutes I stepped out of the shower, my skin feeling raw after wiping away the dirt that had formed an additional layer of skin around me. Holding up the clothes I was... surprised, Black pants with a red undershirt and black thin jacket. I looked at the shoulder and saw the Overwatch emblem embroidered on it. I ran my fingers over it, thinking about everything it meant, what it meant to Ana, to the world. Putting on the jacket I stepped into view of the mirror. Cuts and bruises still adorned me, but I looked, better. My hair was cleaner, my clothes cleaner, I smiled at myself. Walking down to the dining room I found it empty. Okay then, where is everyone. I looked out the front window, no one out there. I chose a random door and stepped into a large pantry. Food lined the sides of the walls and there was a stepping stool to reach the top of the room. "Well this isn't it" I thought out loud. Stepping out and closing the door I opened another door. Fareeha was sitting there, reading something on the tablet. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Well you sure do clean up nice."

"Thanks."

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do. First good nights sleep I've gotten in a long time."

"Huh, so, I've got some questions, that okay with you?"

I sat on a couch, sinking into it. "I'm game".

"Okay " Fareeha placed the tablet on the table. "How did you get shot?" My right eye widened.

"Got to that point quickly didn't ya." She nodded. "Uh, maybe you should ask Ana about that."

"Mom won't tell me she said 'If Alex wants to tell you he can.'".

"Okay, so did your mom tell you last week about how she was injured on a mission?" Fareeha nodded and her eyes widened.

"That was you?! You saved my mom?!" She jumped up and pulled me off the couch, hugging me tightly. I stood shocked for a moment. Her hair settled, some of it on me. It was so much like her mothers, silky and smooth. I leaned into her touch and breathed in her scent. It wasn't like Ana's it was... different. It still made butterflies flutter in my stomach. She held tight and I felt her grip tighten around me. She leaned back, looking at my eyes. Hers were a deep green, like that of a forest. She smiled and I grinned back. Slowly she loosened her grip on me and sat down, gesturing at me to sit next to her. I did so. "So" She asked. "What were you doing at that operation?"

I looked away from her and sighed. "Talon knew you were coming. They set up defenses and began evacuating."

"Evacuating people?" I shook my head.

"To Talon, people were just tools. They got the equipment, the information and the high ups out first. I wouldn't be surprised if out of two hundred soldiers if less than twenty of them lived." I thought about Carlos. If he was alive than he certainly thought I was dead. "Out of the two hundred of us there were maybe four other medics." Fareeha nodded.

"Well you seem to have got out pretty well."

I scoffed. "Yeah, I lived, that's about anyone can hope for. Especially against Overwatch." She grinned

"We are pretty good at kicking Talon butt."

I looked at her frowning. "Don't get cocky, those butts you kick are recruits and conscripts. They barely know how to load a gun. It isn't a fight. It's a slaughter." Fareeha stopped smiling.

"Alex, I-I'm sorry. Did you have any friends?"

"A few, most from the orphanage didn't make it a month. It's why I trained as a medic."

"How did you learn. Mom says you patched her up quickly and Angela didn't change it at all. She said it was excellent as it was."

"I learned from another agent. She was like a, a mentor to me."

"Did she... Is she still..." Fareeha let the question lay, but it was clear what she was asking.

"No, she went on a mission and never came back. Sarge said she died and no one talked about it anymore."

"I'm sorry, that's, that's horrible." I nodded.

"It's how things were done. If you died then we don't talk about you anymore. A gravestone is a luxury to lieutenants and higher. Everyone else gets a strike through there picture in some office and taken off the mission roster." Fareeha pulled me close to her, wrapping her arms around me. I let my head fall on her shoulder, thinking about my time in Talon. Ana opened up a door to the right. She smiled when she saw us.

"Alex, come on. It's time to go." Fareeha released me from her grasp. I stood up and walked over to Ana. She looked me up and down, smiling widely. "You clean up quite nice Alex".

Fareeha smiled. "I know right, that's exactly what I said."

Ana led me threw the house, out the front door and into the truck. Pulling out the driveway the truck hovered down the road. Ana looked at me. "I told you they would like you." she said smugly.

"Fareeha does at least. Uh Ana, why is the Overwatch symbol embroidered on this Jacket?"

"Well, Fareeha is a captain in Overwatch, and I am a commander. So, I was thinking after a week or two, maybe you could apply." I laughed, looking at her and waiting for the real answer.

"That's funny, but really though." She continued looking at me. "You're not joking. Okay, no way."

"Alex, think about it, you're a good surgeon. Angela is our best surgeon and she said the stitches were perfect. You have real skill as a combat medic. Why let them rot away?"

"Ana, what am I supposed to do? Walk up to Jack Morrison and give him a resume labeled '17 years orphanage, 2 years as an international terrorist wanted in two hundred countries'."

"You have Fareeha and myself sponsoring you. Besides they'll understand you weren't doing it willingly."

"Ana, they won't just understand me. They will arrest me. If not that then they execute me." Ana looked at me, looking disappointed.

"If you don't want to, then I won't make you. But you have talent Alex. You should use it." The rest of the ride went in silence as I mulled over the offer in my head. the truck stopped outside a two story building. It was painted white with a sign labeled with several doctor's names. Stepping out of the truck Ana led me into the building. I opened the door for her, holding it as she went through. She went up to desk and checked into the office. I took my seat by the corner near a large fish tank. The wicker chairs were hard and poorly made. The tank was largely empty, only a few crabs and fish scuttled around the tank. The office itself was cool, the sound of A.C. pumping cold air in was drowning out everything else. It smelled like disinfectant and rubbing alcohol. A bathroom sat in the corner, its door next to water fountain so if someone left the bathroom while someone else was drinking the door and drinking person would collide. A small table sat in the center of the room, an array of magazines and books laying scattered around. Looking through the pile I found a weathered copy of 'Timeline' by Michael Crichton. I smiled and took the book, flipping through to the first page and began reading. I didn't see her but Ana was looking at me curiously. She took a magazine about some person and another having a baby together. Soft music began playing through the speakers overhead, though it was almost totally drowned out by the A.C. system. After reading through about 30 pages I heard someone say "Ms Amari, we are ready for you." I looked at Ana. "Can I take the book with me?" She smiled and nodded. We stood up and walked over to the door, past the receptionist and the woman holding the door open. She led us into a small room.

"Okay Ms Amari, the doctor will be here soon." I looked around the room. Pictures of children, lakes and miscellaneous landscapes dotted the walls. A single window with shutters over it was across from the door. To the left of the door was counter with a sink next to it and several medical tools next to it. I returned to reading the book. After reaching page 40 the door opened. Ana stood up and shook the Doctor's hand.

"Dr. Faukner, how good to see you." The two exchanged pleasantries for several minutes, asking about weather and other irrelevant things. I returned to my book. After reading another several pages I heard Ana say my name. I looked up from the book at her. "Alex, what is you last name?"

I looked at her and at the doctor, then back at her. She nodded. "Alexander Quincy Dalakin, pleasure to meet you." I stuck out my hand and the doctor shook it firmly. He looked at me as we shook hands for several moments before releasing my hand. He typed something into his tablet and spoke in an accent i couldn't place.

"Well, he certainly is outgoing for an omega. Most Omega wouldn't shake my hand without being prompted several times."

Ana spoke next "That is sort of one of the reasons we are here."

The doctor looked at her. "Ana I know you aren't going to ask for mood changers."

"No never, you see, Alex has needed to take heat suppressants for the last two or so years. I only adopted him early yesterday."

"He hasn't had a heat for two years. That is not good. How old are you Alex."

"I'm 19 sir."

"And when was your last dose of suppressants, and your last heat?" He typed in more notes on the tablets.

"My last heat was over two years ago and my suppressants ran out about three months ago." Typing it down he nodded. I felt, exposed. Ana was the first person I've ever told and now i'm telling more people.

"I'll be right back. we need some blood work. Follow me Ana." Ana turned and went with the doctor. Before leaving she turned around and blew a kiss back at me. After a moment I returned to my book.

Same time Ana point of view.

Dr. Faukner led me into his office where we could talk more freely. "So Ana, he needs a full physical exam, that isn't a problem. What is a problem is his heat. Two years of suppressants and no heats will mean we need a sample of his reproductive system, a small amount of semen will do. I will also prescribe some medicine to trigger a heat. I will warn you though, this medicine will trigger the first heat he has had in years, you must be there to help him through it." I nodded, understanding what he meant. "Once he gets the medicine it will take around week for the heat to kick in. If he is anything like the other omegas who have had this problem then he will wake up with the heat in effect. You will smell it, and you will know it is him. Aside from that the physical will reveal any additional defects or anomalies. How long did he spend in the omega center?"

"Less than two weeks ago. As far as I know he was captured by slavers and brought to the center."

"Hmm, that explains the wounds. How long since he has had an orgasm?"

"I don't know, it's not something we've talked about yet."

"Well as his Alpha it is your job now to take care of him. He isn't a dog, he's like a second child. Think of him like another child. And judging from what you told me and what I've observed he has had a very... abnormal childhood." I nodded. "Okay, so I will perform the physical shortly. After that you can obtain the semen sample however you please." We walked back to the room and opened the door. Alex looked up from the book and then back down at the book.

"Hello Alex, we are going to need to change into this." Dr Faukner handed him a medical gown. Alex looked at it then at the Dr.

"So do I change in front of you or do I wait for you to leave?" We left the room until we heard a knock.

15 minutes later Alex POV

"Okay then Alex, I'm going to just check over your injuries, if you have any I don't notice then please point them out." He examined my left eye and shone a light in it. "Well the eye itself looks okay, but that surrounding area is gong to take several days to heal fully." He looked at the cut on my cheek, gently running his finger over it. It was mostly healed. He proceeded to examine the reminder of my wounds. "This bullet wound is very poorly sewn, I'm guessing the center didn't hire any good doctors."

"No sir, they do not."

"Okay just lay still, I have to re-sew this and treat this." He pulled the stitches out and placed some antibiotic on the wound. I hissed in pain as he treated and re-sew the wound. When he was done he looked over the last of the wounds. Then he did a basic hearing and eye test with a reflex test following. "Okay, very good, Ana will be here soon to complete the exam." He left the room. I changed back into the outfit Ana had left me this morning. I finished putting it on and a moment later Ana walked in. She smiled at me, running up and hugging me tightly. She held me tight, her smell washing over me, replacing the smell of rubbing alcohol and medicine and sterility. I hugged her back just as tight, breathing in her scent and relaxing. She broke off the hug and looked me in eyes, still smiling. She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, her lush lips pushing against mine. They are so soft that I felt my eyes roll as into my head from the pleasure. I could taste her cherry lipstick as we kissed. Her tongue pushed in between my lips, prying them open and skillfully wrestling my tongue to the bottom of my mouth. I leaned into her and she continued like this for several minutes before retreating from my mouth. I gasped as she withdrew herself from my lips, a thin line of saliva trailing between them. She resumed smiling and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay. The doctor says the wound will heal and there will be few adverse effects from the heat suppressants. He just needs a semen sample from you so he can test your vitality." I felt myself grow hard at those words. She grinned evilly before leaning in a kissing me again this time gently entering my mouth. She gently battled my tongue, batting it around as I clumsily fought her. She finally decided to end it and pinned it down, sucking hard my tongue. I moaned at the sensation , pleasure flowing through me, beating in waves. Her bright green eyes stared into my hazel ones as she continued to battle my tongue. Her hand settled at the top of my pants, gingerly undoing the buttons and zipper of my pants. She reached down and wrapped her hand around my member. Her scent is intoxicating, flowing powerfully in waves from her person. She slowly moved her hand up and down my member, gently stroking it to full mast. I moaned into her mouth, giving the chance to pin my tongue down again. She suddenly withdrew her hand from around my member. I whined at the lost of stimulation.

"Ana, why'd you stop?" She pulled her mouth away from mine again, rubbing the tip her noes against mine.

"The doctor needs his sample Alex". She tugged my pants and underwear down, my erection springing free. She wrapped her fingers around it again. Gently stroking me. My cock pulsed under here grasp and I moaned out. Ana placed a finger on my lips, silencing the moan. "This is a place of medicine Alex, it would be rude to interrupt all the work going on here." I nodded vigorously, not trusting my mouth to not moan out. Ana leaned over, still slowly stroking me. She lowered her mouth around my cock, gently licking the the mushroom head. I threw my head back, biting my lower lip in an effort not to moan out. I pulsed in her grip, my hand gripping the table tightly. She licked the head of my cock, lapping at the pre cum leaking from it. It throbbed and pulsed under her affections. She took the whole of my cock in her mouth and sucked hard on it. I gasped out, feeling the rush of orgasm speeding towards me. Ana withdrew her mouth from my member, stroking me to orgasm as she brought up a seal able cup to my tip. I felt it spurt out of me, gushing into the small cup and nearly filling it half way. I lay back, gasping out, drool leaking from the edge of my mouth. "You didn't last too long. When was the last time you did this?" I whined a little. 

"I, I didn't-."

"Was that your first time with anyone?" I felt more color flood to my cheeks and looked away. Ana chuckled and held up the cup. She leaned over the edge of the bed and kissed my cheek. "Well you look so cute in afterglow, I'll be right back." Ana stepped out with the cup. I lay there panting until she came back in. Ana walked up rubbed my cheek softly, her silky hands cool against my flushed cheeks. "We need to go home honey, you're having quite the effect on the other alphas." I stood up, pulling up my underwear and pants and clumsily rebuttoning them. I followed Ana out of the office and into the parking lot. Once we were both back in the truck I leaned back in the seat.

"So, was that, like, I don't know " I looked over at Ana "Us, like in a serious alpha omega relationship?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes Alex, that was us." I nodded

"I think I like us." I leaned my head on her shoulder, gently taking in her scent.


	2. Overwatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo! Lots of smut!

6 days after the events of the previous chapter.

Sweat dripped down my forehead. Twisting and turning in the bed I kicked off the blanket I slept with. It was all hot, too hot. And everything is sensitive. The clothes on my body were tickling and stimulating everything all at once. Quiet pants fell from my lips as I turned and tossed in the bed. I rolled over, grabbing a blanket and sniffing it. It smelled like her. I looked at the clock again, it read only four A.M. I whined, more pants huskily leaving my lips. I sniffed the blanket again, feeling my arousal flick through both my organs. It was the first time I felt something down there in years. I rolled around, the feeling evenly stimulating my body. I opened my eyes. Water. I need water. But the sink was past there rooms, i'd never make it past them without waking up the house. I choked back a sob, the slickness between my legs made everything worse. The slick was hot and made everything it touched hot. I moaned as a discarded pillow brushed against my hole, bringing such sweet sensation to my attention. I lay there, moaning as a mini orgasm rolled through me just because of that little touch. It receded quickly, my eyes opening again. It wasn't enough. I rolled over, again glancing at the clock. it was only 5 after 4 A.M. Last night Ana and I had stayed up until after 1 a.m. watching a movie. I had fallen asleep in her arms and woke up here two hours later. 'She's tired' I thought 'she won't want to be bothered now.' I rolled back and forth, gasping at the stimulation running through my body. The door clicked. I stopped my rolling and looked at it, hoping beyond hope that it was her. it slowly swung open. There she stood, in all her glory. I smelled her from the bed, intoxicating me. I gasped out at the sight of her. "A-A-Ana!" She swung the door shut, and turned back to me, running up and placing her hands on my cheeks. I arched my back, my eyes rolling into the back of my head at the stimulation. Her hands were cool and caused my nerves to explode.

"Alex, Sweetie." Her hands gently rubbed on my cheeks, gently wiping away the tears streaming down my face. I grabbed her hands, pulling her on top of me. My erection strained against my pants. The touch of her body against mine set my body on fire. I whined and moaned out her name, desperate for a touch, for her. Ana smiled leaned her head into the crook of my neck. She sniffed deeply, gently licking my neck. I moaned and strained under her, regretting pulling her on top of me. She leaned in whispering in my ear "Take it off, all of it." I nodded vigorously at the request. I squirmed under her, trying to get out and undress, but she didn't move.

"Ana! I can't move, please let me move."

"I like you like this, hot" She kissed my forehead "Needy" She kissed the end of my nose. "Mine" She kissed my mouth, her lips causing pleasure to explode through my mouth. This time my eyes did roll into head. "How does it feel?"

"Hot, an-and everything you aren't touching hurts so much." I moaned as her hand brushed against my pants, fiddling with the buttons and twirling her fingers around my erection. "Ana, please, it hurts and its been so long."

Ana's eyes unfocused, her fangs extended and she began growling deeply and commandingly. I whimpered and sunk into the pillow, trying to get those fangs away from me. "Ana! Ana! ANA! what are you doing, what did I do?!" Her eyes came back into focus.

"Oh Alex, shh, shhh, shhhh. I'm sorry, it's not you, I will never hurt you. I love you." her hand undid the button and zipper of my pants in one swift motion, bringing the offending garment to my feet before being discarded to the floor below.

"If you love me, then let the whole world know, fuck me, knot me, mark me, let the world know I am yours."

"Well how can I refuse such a beautifully worded request." She quickly tugged my underwear off and sat up, reaching behind her and unzipping her body suit. She let it fall and tugged loose of it, her breast and knot breaking free of the suit. She wore no bra or panties. Her caramel skin shining even in the dimly lit room, her black hair flowing like a superhero. She leaned forward, her hair falling around my head and she kissed me deep, taking the head of her knot and pushing it into my entrance. I nearly screamed at the sensation, Ana's kiss preventing me. I bucked my hips, desperate for something, anything more. I felt her move her mouth and sink her teeth into my sensitive spot just between the neck and shoulder. I suddenly couldn't move, the bite paralyzing me in place.

"Ana, what happened, I can't move, Ana!?" I cried in fear, tears of terror streaming down my cheeks. Ana withdrew, looking me in the eyes.

"It's called marking sweetie, and it paralyzes the omega so they don't hurt themselves. It's okay, I have to hold it for the effects to take place."

"Well , I don't like it, I'm yours, but please never do that again." Ana moved her hips slightly, pushing the head deeper into my entrance. I moaned, wanting more, my skin was hot and pleasure beat in waves. She smiled at me, clearly loving the affect she had on me.

"Okay, hold on." She moved her forward slowly, spearing me on her knot. I moaned and gasped and kicked, my head shaking from side to side, begging for more, faster, deeper. After a minute of slow thrust she leaned in, whispering in my ear. "How do you feel."

I whimpered "I feel... full, and" I moaned "good, it's so good. Please Ana." She kissed me on the nose, pulling out except for the tip. I wrapped my legs around her waist and my arms around her shoulders. She smiled at me before pushing back in. I moaned out, squirming from the sensation and wiggling under her grasp. I felt an orgasm rip through my cock, spurting hot cum on both of our stomachs. I panted, unable to move as Ana smiled at me, reaching down to her stomach to get some in her fingers. She brought the fingers to her mouth and sucked on them moaning erotically the whole time. Finally she finished and returned her attentions to me. "Ana, more, faster please." She, obliged speeding up and thrusting in and out. At first it was slow, but before long she pulled and pushed quickly, spearing me and spreading me wide. It felt so good, my breath leaving in loud, desperate pants. I felt the pressure building. I wrapped my arms behind and around her shoulders, kissing her as she thrusted. I wrapped my legs behind her again, moaning as she continued. She buried her knot deep into me, pulling another orgasm from my core. I felt my head loll back, moaning out her name as I shook violently. I felt her knot grow and swell in me, her lips followed mine as I went limp on the bed. She gasps into my mouth, cum spurting into me and slowly filling me up. I felt a final orgasm being pulled to surface. I screamed her name out, cum spurting from my both my organs. My eyes rolled up into my head, my eyes grayed over in pleasure and lust and I lay boneless on the bed.

"Alex, Alex" Her voice serenaded my ears. I opened my eyes, looking at her and smiling. "How do you feel now? Do you feel better?" I nodded, unable to form sentences properly. I felt so full and shifted on the mattress, trying to shift the feeling around. Ana gasped out, and I smile. I shift a little bit, causing her to gasp again.

"Feeling, feeling a little sensitive huh?" Ana smiled at me. She shifted herself around and I moaned as more cum spurted out.

"I think we should both stop, and just lay here. You look so cute right now my little omega." I Moaned. Her omega, the title made me smile at her. She smiled at me leaning down and kissing me again. Sweat dripped down her face and down her breast. Her cheeks shone in afterglow and were red, mixing with her normal caramel skin to form a gorgeous brown shining color. We lay like that for several minutes, Ana's knot slowly losing its swelling. After another few minutes she pulled her deflated knot out and rolled over next to me. I moaned at the empty sensation and shivered, feeling some cum slip out of my hole. I rolled into her grasp, my head laying on her breast and her hand rubbing the back of my head.

"Ana?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about it, and, well, this is fun but sitting around here is, well boring." She raised her eyebrow as I looked up at her.

"And?

"Well, I think, I think I would like to try and join Overwatch." Her face lit up.

"Oh yes yes yes, thank you." She pulled me closer, hugging me tightly.

"You're going to love it there, they are having a social soon and we can go and introduce you."

"Think they'll like me?"

"Oh they'll love you, you could probably go as an alpha and aside from the heats you will fit right in."

"Right, the heats, so is that a monthly thing now?" Ana nodded.

"Just means we can do this more often."

"Are there other omegas in Overwatch?"

"Of course, at least a fifth of the organization are omegas, but no more questions now. Lets just rest for now." She still held me tightly. I placed my head on her chest, listening to her heat beat. She placed one hand around my shoulder and another on my chin, gently bringing my gaze up to hers.

"I love you my beautiful little omega. I should have taken you with me the moment I saw you in that field." I smiled, settling my head in the crook of her neck, leaning on her shoulder.

"I'm just happy you found me".

4 hours later

Ana POV

Alex was asleep, curled up into my arms, the blanket pulled up to his chest. His heat still pulsed, spiking in intensity then dropping again. The knotting really helped him. I leaned over and smelled his hair. It was still that sweet pie and ice cream smell it had always been. Fareeha opened the door slowly, peeking inside. I waved at her. "If you two are gonna be that loud each time he's in heat I need to bring Angela home with me."

"Were we really that loud?"

"At the end you were, I'm surprised the neighbors didn't hear."

"We don't have neighbors."

"I meant the city mom." 

"Oh, Fareeha, when is the monthly Overwatch social?"

"Tonight mom. It's at six."

"Tonight?" Oh no, if Alex's heat didn't settle down he would never survive by all the other alphas in Overwatch.

"What's wrong mom?"

"Alex's heat. I hope it dies down by tonight."

"He'll be fine for a few hours, just have some 'private time' before we leave and he'll be fine."

"Fareeha, do you remember how Alex reacted when I told him he should join Overwatch?"

"You said that he was afraid he would be arrested by Overwatch. You tried to tell him he wouldn't be but he wasn't interested."

"Yes, well, last night he said he wanted to join. And the social is tonight. It would be perfect for him go and get introduced to whoever is there." Alex stirred, murmuring in sleep "Turn off the T.V. Ana". I smiled and kissed the top of his head. He shifted for another moment then settled down.

"He's so cute mom." I nodded, rubbing the back of his neck gently. Fareeha walked in and sat at the end of the bed. She rubbed his foot, gently tickling the soles of his feet. Alex made a face and squirmed in my grip. "Quit it Ana, that tickles." I giggled. Fareeha continued to tickle his feet, running her finger tips over the sensitive skin. He wiggled more, tucking his feet up closer to me, trying to escape Fareeha's attention. His eyes slowly opened, blinking several times before focusing on me. He smiled at me, then frowned, looking down at Fareeha and yanking his feet up and pulling them under the blanket. He sat up, the blanket fell in his lap, briefly exposing him. He yanked up the blanket, covering himself up again. Fareeha laughed.

"I have an omega girlfriend at the base Alex."

"Okay, and did she say she was okay with this?"

"Yep, and her feet are ticklish too." Fareeha got up and sat next to him. Leaning back and draping her arm around him. He looked at me, clearly nervous. I reached over for the remote and turned on the T.V. I watched the news, feeling Alex slowly drift from my side into Fareeha's. The news switched from talking about the weather to a live news feed. A male reporter with a revealing shirt was standing at the site of the Talon raid Overwatch had performed. The reporter was walking around the site, pointing out the rubble, blood stains and scorch marks on the ground. I Felt Alex shift on the bed, sitting up and looking at the story. I looked at the remote and changed the channel.

"NO! Change it back!" He looked at me, panic on his face. I turned it back, the reporter was looking up from the bottom floor into the building. The building had holes in the foundation and scorch marks littered the entire structure. The story changed, turning to traffic. Alex sat there a moment, not moving. Fareeha sat up and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, gently pulling him back into the soft headboard. I sat up as well. Alex's head lolled into the crook of Fareeha's shoulder. I scooted closer, draping my arm over his shoulder and Fareeha's arm. she leaned over and sniffed his hair. She looked up at me and blushed.

"Mom, put on a top or pull the blanket up." I realized my breasts were still just hanging out. I reached into the drawer and grabbed a bra, slipping it on quickly. I turned back to to Fareeha and Alex. Alex's face was resting on Fareeha's shoulder and he was crying into her. Fareeha's arms were draped around him and she was talking into her ear. A brief surge of jealousy surged through me, the sight of my omega in another alphas arms crying stirring my protective instincts. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around both Alex and Fareeha. He was sobbing now, tears flowing down his cheeks. We lay there like that for several minutes until he stopped. I withdrew first, and Fareeha dropped her arms from around him next. Alex hesitated before withdrawing from Fareeha. He drooped his head, clearly not wanting to make eye contact with either of us and leaning forward, drawing his knees close to him. I placed my hand on his back, rubbing small circles. Fareeha sat up and mimicked his pose, sitting on top of the blanket. He sat back again, cuddling up next to me. Fareeha leaned back as well, scooting up next to Alex and leaning her head on his. She blew some air through her nose into his ear. A smile spread on his face. I rubbed the tip of my nose against his and then kissed his lips gently. He smiled up at me, looking better now. Suddenly his smile dropped and his body shifted below the blanket. I inhaled, smelling his heat flare up. I looked down at him, smiling wickedly.

"Well Fareeha, it would appear he likes the both of us." A blush spread over his cheeks and nose. I felt a twitch run through my cock at the sight and saw Fareeha whisper something into his ear. The blush deepened. I lay on my back, a noticeable tent forming quickly. Fareeha gently nibbled his earlobe, a lusty moan gently leaving his mouth. I felt my instincts running through me, wanting to fuck him, wanting to dominate him. His eyes were slowly clouding over. I leaned in close to him. "Yes, or no?"

Same time, Alex POV

"Yes, or no?" The words washed over me, causing my heat to flare up. I felt myself start to leak. Fareeha was nibbling and sucking on my earlobe, drawing out moans from my mouth. Did she some here just for this? I wondered about her moments for a moment, until suddenly Fareeha stopped. I moaned at the lack of sensation. Ana tutted and leaned in, catching my lips in a kiss. My heat flared again at the sensation. I busied myself with wrestling her tongue until I heard a zip behind me. I tried to look over but Ana grabbed my chin and gently pulled me to look back at her. Fareeha wrapped her arms around me, one reached under the blanket and gently gripped my manhood. I gasped at the touch, my tongue freezing up, which let Ana pin it down. I heard a pop behind me, trying to turn back and see Fareeha and what she was doing. Ana reached down and flicked the tip of my cock. I moaned out, the sensation ending waves of pain and pleasure through my body. I felt something cold breach into my anus. I gasped at the sensation, turning my head to Fareeha and catching a brief glance of her. She had taken off her tight fitting jeans, a pair of panties being all she still had on. Her knot pushed against it, straining to be free and creating a serious moose knuckle against her pantie. Her hair wasn't braided like usual, it hung freely, spilling over her shoulders and creating a contrast between her caramel skin and her silky black hair. Ana grabbed my head, turning me again to her. "Look at me Alex, look at me." I felt the tip of her knot pierce into me, quickly followed by two more inches. I moaned into her kiss, the sensation soothing the flames of my arousal. My skin felt like fire, flaring and heating up and pulsing out. My mind quickly became hazy, thoughts of sex and of the two alphas in bed with me becoming the most important things in my mind. Ana slowly pushed another two inches of her know into me, using her hands to hold mine in front of me. I squirmed around, the feeling drawing out moans and gasps from my between my lips. I felt Fareeha start to scissor my anus, gently spreading it and warming it up. The cold lube fought the fire dancing along my nerve tips, causing a sensory overload. I wanted to touch myself, to touch Ana, to do anything. I struggled vainly ,Ana's hand holding mine tightly. I tugged and pushed, trying desperately to break the grasp she had. Ana smiled at me, looking amused at my attempts to free my hands. Fareeha added a third finger, spreading me and slowly prepping me. the gel was now hot as my core. I moaned, stopping my attempts at freeing myself for a moment. Fareeha sucked at my earlobe again, making me moan and my eyes go white in pleasure. I slowly focused in on Ana's face, her green eyes staring at me, joy apparent in her eyes. She hadn't moved her knot at all and when I tried to thrust forward Fareeha bit my earlobe, making me gasp out in pleasure and pain. I needed something, anything, just a touch, a tickle, a little thrust and I would cum all over myself.

"A-Ana, please, I need a touch, a thrust, something please!" She just smiled and shook her head slowly. I whined, my need growing and my desire flaring up with each spread of my now burning anus. I bit at Ana's thumb, desperately trying to free my hand and pull her forward, or touch myself or something, anything. Fareeha added a fourth finger into me, spreading me like a box. I gasped out, my attempts to free my hand with my mouth interrupted. Ana withdrew her thumb from my mouth, a trail of saliva running from the thumb to my mouth. She twirled her thumb, catching the saliva and bringing it to her mouth. She sucked on her thumb, giving a little moan afterward. "Anaaaaa, Fareehaaaa, please". I whined and squirmed, my heat in full force and controlling me. I could barely see, and my mind was going blank in pleasure. I bit down on Ana's thumb, harder this time, desperate to get something. She frowned at me and pulled out her knot just a little bit. I screamed out, the emptiness felt ten times worse than before. "NO, no no no no no no don't pleassseeee." Ana leaned in next to Fareeha and whispered in my ear.

"Do it one more time and we both stop this now." My eyes widened and I shook my head desperately. "Good boy." Ana pushed in, going deeper than before until she had the entirety of her nine inch knot in me. I moaned and squirmed, feeling fuller than last night. Fareeha gently placed her own knot at my rear entrance, pushing in and spreading me slowly. I moaned out, gasping and squirming as I was filled in both holes. And moved her hand back on my cock, it twitched at the touch, She slowly stroked it, making me squirm violently in there grip. I gasped out as Fareeha finished pushing herself into me. It was so much, too much. I gasped and squirmed, panting at the sensations. It was too much, I was hyperventilating, shaking my head and panting like a dog. Ana brought my gaze down to her. "Is it too much sweetie? It's okay if it's to much." I frantically shook my head no.

"NO! I just-" I shifted feeling both knots in me and moaned out "need a moment". Ana nodded, leaning in and kissing me on the cheek. Fareeha leaned in again, nibbling my earlobe and whispering in my ear.

"You're doing so well Alex, just let the pleasure in and it will feel so good." I nodded frantically, slowing my breathing and adjusting to the both of them.

"O-okay, k-keep going." Fareeha stopped her nibbling and whispered again. "You sure?" I nodded. Fareeha pulled her knot almost all the way out, then began pushing it back in. As she pushed it back in Ana slowly pulled out. My skin was all numb, the fiery pleasure numbing away my nerves. All I could think of was the sensation coming through my holes and the two alphas in bed next to me. They slowly built up speed until one of them would be in my while the other was out. I moaned and gasped out there names, my body limp on the bed. My mind was hazy, grayed and cloudy with pleasure as I panted. I felt Fareeha rub her fangs against the skin of my neck. I gasped out, feeling her gently insert them into the soft flesh of the crook of my neck.

"Fareeha, stop!" Both Ana and Fareeha stopped what they were doing. Fareeha withdrew her fangs from my neck. I sighed out, relieved.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

I panted, catching my breath. "Its the marking, just, warn me before hand please. Okay?" Fareeha leaned in and replaced her fangs, gently sticking them into the same spot and biting into me, marking me as Ana had. I squirmed at the sensation, but Fareeha withdrew quickly, lapping at the blood and slowly stroking me to null the pain. Ana began slowly thrusting into me, causing me to jerk and writhe in pleasure at there affections. Fareeha resumed thrusting in time with her licking and her stroking. I gasped, the cloud, slowly covering my mind again. I went rigid, cum squirting out of my cock and into Fareeha's waiting hand. She licked my wound one last time before bringing her hand up to her mouth, drinking it greedily. Ana's knot suddenly caught in me, pushing me over the edge as I came again. My holes clenched, catching Fareeha's knot as well. They both moaned, cum spurting into me and quickly filling me up. I gasped put, feeling rapidly returning to my body. I squirmed and writhed, cum filling me up as rope after rope of the substance filled me to the brim. Ana grunted, and Fareeha moaned, both of there smells mixing into a delicious aroma that, when coupled with my own orgasm, made my mind go blank in pleasure, clouds gathering over my eyes and losing feeling in everything that wasn't touched by them once again. The fire extinguished all at once, my nerves calming and returning to normal. I went limp in their grip, both alphas scooting closer to me and holding me tight.

Fareeha smiled, sucking on my earlobe and gently lapping away at the blood of my wound. Ana kissed my lips gently. My eyes manage to focus on her and I smiled back at her. I lay on the bed for a second trying to regain control of my body. Fareeha kissed my cheek and gently guided my lips to hers. She kissed me, gently wrestling my tongue as I vainly tried to fight her. Her lips tasted like grape lipstick, and they were thinner and softer than her mothers. Her eyes were a lighter green than her mothers, but they had the same effect on me, drawing me in and captivating me. She released me from her grasp, letting my head loll onto the pillow. Drool ran out of the corner of the my mouth onto the pillow.

Same time Ana POV

Alex was already asleep on the bed. He had lay there a moment, fatigue evident. I reached up to stroke his cheek, brushing some stray hair out of his face. Fareeha lay behind him, her arms draped around his body, cuddling him close. I slowly pulled out my deflated know, careful not to wake either of them. Slowly, I retreated from the bed, walking to the bathroom and running a bath in the large bathtub. Once the water was hot and ready I walked back to Fareeha and Alex. Fareeha was still behind him, her knot buried deep in him. Alex was holding her hand, the other hand lay on his cheek. I gently shook the two of them awake. Fareeha opened her eyes first. "Hi mom, that felt great". She shifted around waking up here body. I moved to Alex. He was calm, face free of any tension. I gently shook his shoulder, gently pulling him from his slumber. He blinked one eye open and closed it again.

"Ten more minutes Ana, I was having the most wonderful dream."

"What dream is that?"

"You were there and Fareeha and I was in heat." He continued to mumble before settling down again. Fareeha nibble his earlobe gently. His eyes opened again, realization dawning. He held her hand tighter and leaned back, tucking himself into her arms. I smiled, my alpha instincts a jealous at Fareeha for holding my omega.

"Come now children, bath-time." Both of them groaned. "Shush now, mother knows best." Fareeha scoffed, but complied. She kissed Alex one more time on the cheek and rolled over on the bed, slipping off the sheets and beginning her trudge down the hall. Alex scooted over to the edge of the bed, sent his legs over the edge and tried to stand up. He stood for a second, a shaky moan leaving his lips before his knees gave out, almost tumbling onto the floor. I reached forward, catching him as he fell and scooping him up into my arms, bridal style.

"You can carry me?" I nodded, holding him closer and sniffing his hair. It had a new smell to it, like the old one mixed with something new. I sniffed again, searching for the second smell.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Fareeha was sitting in the bath, looking at me standing in the doorway sniffing Alex's head.

"He's got a second scent, I can't quite place it."

"Maybe it's stink, because you both smell like sex from here." I blushed, stepping into the bath and lowering Alex down next to Fareeha before sitting on the other side of him. He gasped as I put him in the water, making a face before relaxing. In the water.

"So Fareeha, how will Angela react to this?"

"She'll love it, she wants to meet Alex a lot and she's been bugging me to bring him to the base so she can meet him for days now. She'll be happy to here he's coming with us tonight."

"We'll pick her up at her house on the way there. Mom, what is Alex going to wear? Aren't omegas supposed to wear dresses?"

"I'm not going in a dress" Alex mumbled. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, no dresses. Wait, not even a pretty floral pattern?" I teased

"Ana, I'm a trained killer and combat surgeon, I do not wear dresses." Both Fareeha and myself couldn't help but chuckle at that, the idea of Alex in a dress on the battlefield making me laugh for a long while.

7 hours later 5:00 P.M. Alex POV

"Alex! Stop tugging on the collar of that suit, you don't want to stretch it!"

"Ana I feel like a pinned up monkey in this thing." The suit fit well, the stretching fabric wrapping around my body. It was in the style of a normal tuxedo with a black vest with the Overwatch emblem embroidered over the heart. The boots fit well enough, but felt, out of place among the other fancier clothes. A black baseball cap adorned the top of my head. I had a shark tooth necklace around my neck and nice watch which doubled as a phone. All in all I looked quite respectable. I hate it.

"Ana, I look respectable, I don't like it."

"It's just for tonight sweetie. If you're good I'll reward you later." She kissed my cheek and I felt the low lying remainder of my heat flare up for a moment.

"Okay, for you." She leaned kissed me again.

"Thank you sweetie" She finished adjusting the collar of my suit and stepped back. As she looked me up and down I did the same. She wore a suit in the same tuxedo style as mine, but had no necklace or hat. The suit hugged her form like her body suit did and her hair flew freely behind her. Two small ear rings dangled freely and a small badge adorned the shirt pocket of her suit. "Okay, I think you're ready." She led me into the front room where Fareeha had been waiting for the last twenty minutes.

"Finally mom, it's five lets go." Fareeha had on her own tuxedo with a blue vest and the some of her hair braided and hanging over her ears. She had her own ear rings on a different badge on her vest. We went to the truck, pulling out slowly and speeding down the road, Fareeha gunning the engine and speeding away.

"Fareeha, it's not going to help us getting there in time if we crash!" Fareeha rode skillfully through the traffic, bobbing and weaving around the other vehicles before taking an exit off the highway, shouting obscenities at a car driver who pulled in front of her. We stopped in front of a large apartment complex. A woman in a bright red dress stood on the steps. Her blond hair was trussed up in a large ponytail. Fareeha stepped out of the truck, ran up and hugged her. Ana took that moment to scoot into the driver seat. Fareeha kissed the blonde girl deeply. A tug of jealousy pulled at me. Ana laughed at me, her eyes watching me in the rear view mirror. She turned around and kissed my nose, bringing her hand up to my cheek and rubbing it. I leaned into the touch, enjoying the feeling. The door opened up and Ana turned back around, settling into the driver seat. Fareeha gave her a dirty look but said nothing at the seating change, settling into the front passenger seat. The blonde girl, she must be Angela settled in next to me, buckling up.

"You must be Alex" she extended her hand at me. "Fareeha's said so much about you."

I took her hand and shook it briefly. "You must be Angela then, likewise."

"So you're the one then, the ex-Talon who patched up Ana on our last mission." I nodded. "Well you did quite a good job. The stitches were perfect." I smiled, the compliment working as intended. The rest of the ride went smoothly. Ana drove up a slight hill, reaching the top of it and revealing a large building with an 'Overwatch welcome' banner over the large double doors. People stood and talked everywhere. Some of them talked in groups of two and others talked in huge groups of twenty. I never liked talking to people and I gulped at seeing all these people, many of them clearly alphas. Ana parked the truck and Fareeha stepped out first, opening the door for Angela and taking her hand as she stepped out of the truck, her high heels clacking as she stepped out. I opened the door for myself and stepped out, Ana stepping out just after me. The parking lot itself was crowded on all edges. The sun had already started setting and dusk slowly swept over the area. Different scents mixed around, creating a foul concoction of aromas. I sniffed, trying to sort through the different scents to find Ana's, Fareeha's, something. After a moment I found it, relaxing as it washed through me. Fareeha took Angela's arm in hers. Ana reached over and grabbed my hand, rubbing it reassuringly. I looked at her, and she smiled at me. Several people looked at us, some staring for a moment. As we walked up the steps to the large white house a loud and deep voice boomed behind us.

"Ana, Angela, Fareeha! How good to see you three here." A large man was walking up to us by himself. He was huge, over seven feet tall and probably over three hundred pounds of muscle. He looked at me. "And a new fourth person, who's this Ana? A long lost cousin or someone more personal?" He grabbed my left hand and gently kissed the top of it. It made my skin crawl, the touch gruff and unpleasant. I pulled my right hand free of Ana's and extended it towards the large man. He looked up at me and stopped kissing the top of my hand. He stood up, reaching his full height and towering over a foot above 6ft 4in Ana. He looked down at me and then looked at the offending appendage.

"My name is Alex, and you are?" He frowned for a moment, before grabbing my hand and laughing boomingly.

"Ahh, you always could pick'em Ana. I have never seen an omega act like this before." His grip was tight and hurt my hand but I held on tightly determined not to let go until he did. He let go first, thankfully releasing my hand so blood could flood freely into the appendage again. "Vell, I must go search out my own omega, have a goodnight you four." I thought of being his omega and shuddered. It must be painful. Ana led me inside the large building. The lights were dimmed and music played, but only a few people actually danced. The smell inside the house was awful, like a bunch of pheromones mixed together and fought a war, creating an unpleasant graveyard of scents. Most seemed to stand around the edge if the dance floor, talking, eating or drinking. Some looked at the paintings and others brought different drinks to friends. Fareeha and Angela split off, walking over to another couple and talking.

"Uh, Ana?"

"Yes Alex."

"What now?" She shook her head and smiled down at me.

"Well, now we socialize, Alex." We walked around together, making small talk to a few people. From our right we heard a thick southern accent.

"Well now Ana, it looks like you finally picked an omega, an' not a bad one if I say so myself. What's his name?" He had a cigar in his mouth and was chewing on it. Ana opened her mouth to respond but I cut her off.

Extending my hand towards him "My name is Alexander, and yours is?" He frowned at me, chewing his cigar a little more. A powerful scent of displeasure radiated from him as he looked at me. He had scruffy beard and his breath smelled of whiskey and foul liquors. He looked down at me, trying to intimidate me. I held his gaze, frowning back at him with the same intensity. He grabbed my hand and shook it quickly, dropping it less than a moment later and rubbing the hand on his pants.

"I see he has yet to learn his place among alphas".

"My place among alphas?" I glared at him and he smiled happily.

"Mm-hmm, notice something, you" he poked me in the chest. "are the only omega in this place not in a dress."

"Maybe I'm just a different type of omega."

"Yeah, yer a reject." He puffed out a smoke cloud into my face. I smacked the cigar our of his mouth, it landed several little feet away, rolling a ways before laying still.

"Why you little-" He stepped forward before both him and I were shoved back by Ana.

"Enough! Both of you!" She grabbed my hand and led me away from the drunk man.

"Ha! Leave it to an omega to need his alpha to rescue him from a fight, I bet ya can't even shoot straight!" Ana led me farther away from him. He followed, laughing and taunting us. "Wow Ana, I thought you were smarter than that, to get such a reject omega!" Someone grabbed Mccree's shoulder and lead him away. His taunting was only meant to make me angry, and it worked. Ana led me into a more secluded part of the building. She turned around and looked at me, arms crossed, displeasure disrupting her scent. I looked at her, then glanced down, putting my hands in my pockets and shifting from foot to foot. I looked up at her again, shrinking away from her gaze. Her expression softened and she hugged me tightly against her.

"That wasn't your fault. I'm proud you stood up for yourself, just try not to start any fights." I nodded, the tension slowly leaking away. She brought me close and kissed me deeply. The rest of the tension left my body. The feel of her lips against mine, her cherry lipstick, everything I loved before even more prominent. She opened her eyes and pulled away. "Not to much, we don't want to trigger a heat flare here." I nodded, feeling numb from the kiss. "You're so cute, don't listen to Mccree, you're perfect in every way you can be." I smiled at her, regaining feeling in my body. "Okay, we are here to socialize, so lets get back out there." She led back into the main room where we were intercepted by Fareeha and Angela, both of them looking concerned.

"Are you okay? We saw what happened and tried to follow you." Fareeha hugged me tightly, pulling me close. I was a little shocked at that and looked at Angela. She smiled and nodded at me. I sunk into Fareeha's touch, taking in her scent against the backdrop of others. After a moment she let go, letting me step back. "I can't believe you stood up to Mccree, even alphas back down to him!" She asked if I was sure I was okay and after telling her I was several times over she took Angela's hand they walked away. I looked around, trying to find Ana, who had slipped away. Walking over to the drink table I looked around, hoping she had just wanted something to drink. I didn't see her but figured she would visit here eventually. Looking over the drinks a wide array of different juices, sodas and a lot of different alcohol spread throughout the table. I grabbed a bottle of water and sipped at it, leaning on the table and craning around, trying to find Ana's black hair in the crowd of people.

"Hey." I turned around, an alpha with short blond hair was looking over the array of drinks. "Anything you'd recommend?" I brought up the half empty bottle of water and shook it around a little. "What, you don't drink soldier?"

"I'm not a soldier bud." He looked at me, deep blue eyes looking at me. "If you're not a solider what are you doing here?"

"I'm with Ana and Fareeha." He smiled.

"You're the omega that almost got in a fight with Mccree?"

"I see that that is my new title, but yes I am." I extended my hand out to him. "Alexander Q. Dalakin, please to meet ya."

The alpha grabbed my hand without hesitation and shook it. "Jack Morrison, same. You are, outgoing for an omega. Most alphas won't even stand up to Mccree". I shrugged and took a sip of my water. "Do you have a job right now, Alex?"

"No."

"Want one?"

"Me, in Overwatch?" He grinned

"You, in Overwatch. We need people with the guts to fight. I think you would make a fine addition."

"Um, thanks, but are you even capable of making an executive decision like that?"

"Well I- hello Ana" I turned, seeing Ana walk up to me.

"There you are Alex, I was worried about you. You weren't where I left you!" She kissed me on the cheek.

"Fareeha left, and I didn't know where you went, so I decided to get a drink. I've been making small talk to Jack here."

"Really?"

"Yeah Ana, I was actually offering Alex here a job in Overwatch." Ana's smile widened.

"That's great!"

"I just need to see how he can shoot, and then he needs a recent physical. After that I need to have his records and if it all works out then he's in." I still smiled politely but panic grabbed me.

"Okay, I'll bring Alex when I come back with and we can get everything sorted." Jack nodded and walked away with his drink in hand. Ana looked back at me, excitement plane on her face.

"Ana, who was that?

"That was Jack Morrison, leader of Overwatch." My eyes widened.

"Leader?!" Ana nodded.

"Fuck, what am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"He wants to see me shoot, he wants the physical the Dr. did, he wants records. What am I going to do? The leader of Overwatch has taken a personal interest in me!"

"Okay, Alex, calm down, shh ,it's okay." She brought both her hands onto my cheeks, gently rubbing circles with her thumbs. I sighed, closing my eyes and smelling her scent, breathing it in and calming down. I opened my eyes a moment later and she gently kissed my nose. "Better?" I nodded "Good, we can have Angela give you another physical with your heats reactivated and your internal chemistry reorientated. I can figure out the rest of the stuff, okay? It'll be fine, okay?" I nodded again. "Good, now lets go socialize." The next few hours of the party were uneventful. There were a lot of alphas, betas and a decent amount of omegas as well. By 10 I was sitting on a couch, bored out of my mind. Everyone else was talking and making friends, but after several hours of 'mingling' as Fareeha called it or 'socializing' as Ana called it I was done. Angela came and sat down next to me.

"Are you tired of zhis party as vell?"

"Yes I am."

"Fareeha is talking to some members of Helix Security who want to join Overwatch."

"And Ana is talking to some snipers form her time in the Egyptian military."

"I did not zhink zhis perticular party vould be so boring. Lucio is on a mission and most of the fun people just didn't show up."

"Angela, I don't think that I've ever been this tired at only" I checked my watch "10:32 P.M."

"I don't zhink I've ever been this bored at 10:32 P.M." We waited for a while, saying nothing. After a while Angela spoke up. "So, Alex, tell me a story."

"Any requests in particular?"

"Hmm, somezhing nice."

"Okay, so these two gods are walking around and the first one Arjuna was pestering the second one Krishna, asking him why the god known as Karna should be considered an unparalleled Donor & not him. Krishna, turned two mountains into gold. Then said, Arjuna, distribute these two gold mountains among villagers, but you must donate every bit of it.

Arjuna went into the village, and proclaimed he was going to donate gold to every villager, and asked them to gather near the mountain. The villagers sang his praises and Arjuna walked towards the mountains with a huffed up chest.

For two days and two nights Arjuna shoveled gold from the mountain and donated to each villager. The mountains did not diminish in the slightest.

Most villagers came back and stood in queue within minutes. Now Arjuna was exhausted, but not ready to let go of his Ego, told Krishna he couldn’t go on any longer without rest.

Then Krishna called Karna and told him to donate every bit of the two gold mountains.

Karna called the villagers, and said Those two Gold mountains are yours, and walked away.

Arjuna sat dumbfounded. Why hadn’t this thought occurred to him.

Krishna smiled mischievously and told him "Arjuna subconsciously, you were attracted to the gold, you regretfully gave it away to each villager, giving them what you thought was a generous amount. Thus the size of your donation to each villager depended only on your imagination."

"Karna holds no such reservations. Look at him walking away after giving away a fortune, he doesn’t expect people to sing his praises, he doesn’t even care if people talk good or bad about him behind his back. That is the sign of a man already on the path of enlightenment."

"Giving with an Expectation of a Return in the form of a Compliment or Thanks is not a Gift, then it becomes a Trade."  
"Give without expecting anything in Return…."

"Zhat is a good story." Her legs were tucked up on the couch, her head resting on my shoulder. I leaned my head on hers, smelling her scent for the first time. It was a fruity, cool scent. "Tell anozher, please."

"Another nice one?"

"No, a funny one." I smiled.

"Okay, so Barry's father, grandfather and great grandfather all walked across the lake when they turned 21 to get there first drink at a bar on the other side."

"When the day of Barry's birth came he invited his friend Sid to go with him. The lake was a normal lake mind you. So they row out in a boat towards the center of the lake, Barry steps out onto the water and falls in, nearly drowning in the process." Angela gasped on my shoulder. "Zhat is not good."

"No it isn't. So Sid pulls Barry out of the water, half drowned and looking like a wet rat. They row back to the shore and go home. When Barry goes home he asks his grandmother why his forefathers could do this and not him."  
"His grandmother takes her book, closes it and tells Barry to come close. Barry gets close and the grandmother hits him with the book and says 'It's because your forefathers were all born in December when the lake was frozen you idiot!'" Angela laughed, the sound emitting from her was lovely and pure, simple happiness. She scooted closer to me, keeping the rim of her dress down with her feet.

"Are zhose stories they tell in your homeland?"

"My homeland? I'm from Florida Angela."

"Really? What's it like there?" I sighed, thinking back on my time in Florida.

"It was hot, like a wet hot, humid, that's the word. Lots of hurricanes."

"Iz zhat how your parents died?" She looked up, her deep blue eyes locking onto mine.

"Yes". She snuggled closer to me.

"Vell, Ana, Fareeha and I, we are family, you are a part of our family now." I rested my head on hers, feeling her breathing slow. I closed my eyes as well, deciding that a little rest wouldn't hurt me.

3 Hours later Alex POV

"Alex, Alex, wake up." I felt her hand take my hat off and ruffle my hair gently. I opened one eye, revealing Ana squatting in front of the couch. Fareeha stood behind her, holding Angela in her arms bridal style. I looked around, almost everyone was gone. The only people left was a few people talking in the main room.

"Ana, what time is it?"

"It's almost 2 A.M." She put my hat back on. "Can you walk?" I nodded, standing up and gasping as my knees gave out. Ana grabbed me before I fell.

"Ana, I have a, little problem." She smiled at me.

"I know, I can smell it. Lets go home." She grabbed me up, carrying me out of the house and back to the car. I saw Angela reaching her hand out, I reached out and grasped it.

"Mom, look." I felt Ana's head shift as she carried me. "Isn't it cute?" I figured she was talking about Angela and I holding hands. I felt myself being set in the truck and felt Ana placed next to me. my skin was hot, I pushed next to Angela, squirming around at the uncomfortable sensation. As we drove home I moved more and more, feeling Angela squirming next to me as well. We pushed against each other, my heat slowly building up in my core. I felt the truck glide to a stop and opened my eyes. The house stood before us. Ana and Fareeha both stepping outside the vehicle. I looked at Angela next to me. Her face was flushed and she was panting. She looked at me and giggled. I looked down, a large wet spot formed on my pants, very visible against the black of the pants. I looked back at Angela.

"Your, your heat is on the same time as mine?" She shook her head.

"Your heat, it t-triggered mine."

"That's a thing?"

She nodded. "It only happens, in situations, in which an alpha has multiple omegas". She leaned forward and began kissing me, quickly and all around my face. I moaned, cupping her face in my hands and kissing her on the mouth. She tasted wonderful, a sweet, somewhat sour taste but still beautifully balanced. I was pulled back by my shirt collar, gasping out at the sudden touch.

Ana smiled as she picked me up. "We are gone for a moment and you two are practically ripping each others clothes off." I looked at Angela. She was being carried inside by Fareeha. Ana followed her inside, up the stairs and into Fareeha's room. Angela was on the bed, moaning and gasping out as Fareeha leaned over her. Ana lay me on the bed next to Angela. While Fareeha was teasing Angela by taking her clothes off incredibly slowly Ana was worse. The wet stain on my pants had grown even larger since the car, soaking through. Ana slowly plied the wet pants off me, slow enough that by the time she made a full circle the beginning was stuck again. I gasped out and reached down, tugging at the buttons and zipper of my pants, desperate to free them. Ana grabbed my hands, pulling them up above my head. "Fareeha, do you have some rope, or handcuffs?" Fareeha smiled.

"Check the drawer." Ana held my hands above my head with one hand, the other reaching into the now open drawer.

"Ana, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I just," I gulped, tugging desperately at her hands, trying to free myself. "I just need more, please it won't happen again!" Ana pulled a length of rope out of the drawer. "NOOO! Please Ana, don't!." She quickly wrapped the rope around my hand before tying it off to the head off the bed. I tugged and struggled, begging her to free my hands. She brought something up to my mouth, but I clamped it closed, watching her raise her eyebrow. She reached down and undid my pants buttons and zipper, pulling them down off my legs. The fire on me was soothed by the action, but I didn't moan out, keeping my mouth tightly clamped shut. Ana frowned at me, then smiled again, rubbing her nose against mine and slowly tugging off my soaked through underwear. My lower lip quivered, desperate to release the sounds I'm holding back. Ana reached under the underwear and wrapped her fingers around me, gently moving her thumb up and down the vein on the underside of my cock before reaching lower, tracing circles around my lower lips. I couldn't stop it, a moan slowly ripped through me, finding its way out my mouth. Ana placed her two of her fingers in my mouth, preventing me from closing my mouth again. She looked at me, smug victory plain on her face. I sucked on her two fingers, trying to convince her to not place the gag in. She giggled, removing the two fingers and placing them into me. I gasped as she twirled them around in me, making faces and trying not to leave my mouth open. She removed her fingers and brought them up to my mouth.

"It's this or the gag." I opened up my mouth, letting her place the fingers, coated in my own juiced into my mouth. "Suck on them." Ana commanded me. My hard dick twitched and I followed her orders, sucking my own juices off her fingers. After I finished she withdrew from my mouth. "Close your eyes." She trailed her fingers around my lower lips, bringing them back up to my lips. I opened up again, feeling something large get pushed into my mouth. I opened my eyes, gagging as Ana clicked the gag into place behind my head. "Sorry sweetie, but I don't like being told no. But, since you've more than made up for your earlier misbehaving I think I can give you what you want." My eyes widened, nodding my head frantically. She rubbed her nose against mine, pulling my underwear fully down. The cold air hit my erection and battled the fire on my skin. Cool sweat beaded down my body, cooled by the air. Ana reached up and took off my jacket, pulling my shirt up next to, and leaving it around my bound wrists. The cool air soothed my irritated skin, the slick coating my thighs cooling substantially. Ana ran her hand over my abs, tickling me gently. I groaned, Ana's finger reinforcing my burning nerves. Soon the once cool sweat burned with even more intensity than before. My cheeks felt flushed, my eyes were unfocused and all I can think about is the touch of her fingers, gently draping up and down me. She stopped, withdrawing her fingers. My eyes slowly focused in on her. She hovered above my head, gently rubbing her nose against mine. I felt the gag unclasp behind my head. She pulled the large ball out of my mouth, setting it on the drawer. "Such a good omega." Ana leaned in, kissing my mouth and making me go limp, my heat helping everything numb. Her hand reached back down, undoing her pants. She slipped out of her clothes, her knot pressing against her panties. She sat in front of me on her knees, using her thumbs to take off her panties, slowly pulling them down and kicking them off her feet. Ana leaned over me, her knot waiting just an inch away from my waiting sex. She leaned over, whispering in my ear "Good boy." She slowly pushed her knot into me, the slick making excellent lube. I squirmed and kicked, throwing my head from side to side. The filling sensation burning away at my core, every inch turning up the temperature. She grabbed my chin, gently holding me still. "It's okay Alex. Look at me." I stared at Ana, her black hair falling over her head, makeup accenting her stunning features. Her knot filled me up, as she ran her hands up my sides, around my arms before settling them on my cheeks. Ana pulled my face closer, bringing me into a kiss, my heat flaring as she kissed me, moving her knot in and out of me slowly. She continued the kiss as she pulled in and out slowly, slowly building up the orgasm that was clawing for the light. She sped up, increasing her power and making every thrust quicker, timing her thrusts with my desperate pants. She bottomed out in me, her knot catching and sending spasms of pleasure into me, my orgasm flying across my nerves, toying with the fire and dancing through my mind. I arched my back despite her weight on me, a long choked moan fleeing my lips as I came, semen squirting onto my stomach, forming a small pool. The fire on my nerves peaked one last time before a it all concentrated in my loins, heating up the hot ropes of cum spewing into me. A second long moan tearing through my body, rising from my lungs into the air. Ana's knot finally finished cumming about a minute later. Her knot was swollen, filling me and keeping me plugged. She reached up and undid the ropes binding my hands together, gently bringing my hands down. They burned at the wrist, not from the heat but from rope burns. She reached down into the drawer and brought out a bottle of lotion, uncorking it and rubbing it on my bruised wrists. I hissed, at the sensation, wincing for a moment. Ana kissed the top of my forehead, continuing to rub my wrists. She wrapped her arms around my wrists, encompassing them totally and leaned down. She kissed me on the lips, gently sucking on my lower lip. The pain rapidly retreated from my hands, pleasure spreading through my lips and replacing any memory of pain. I smiled into her kiss, opened my eyes and started giggling like a giddy child. "What's so funny?"

"You are, your makeup is dripping, and it looks like your eye of Horus tattoo is growing wings." Ana brought up one hand to here eye, tabbing at the tattoo and looked at the black makeup on her finger. She smiled and leaned over rubbed the tip of her nose against mine,

"You're adorable." Fareeha shifted on the bed. I suddenly remembered we were not alone in the bed. I looked over at Fareeha and Angela. Fareeha was looking at me, a smile on her face. Angela was awake, her hair messed up and her makeup dripping. She smiled at me, reaching out her hand halfway towards me. I gently pulled my hand from Ana's, taking Angela's and holding it on the bed. Both of them looked beautiful, faces red and hair messed up.

"You are adorable Alex. You want to know why I think you're adorable?"

"Why?"

"Because both you and Angela came at the same time."

"We, we did?" Both Fareeha and Ana nodded. Ana giggled at me, the sensation sending vibration up through me and making me moan.

"You both make such delicious noised when you cum, it's almost hard to tell who's doing what." I felt an intense blush spread on my face. Ana leaned onto me, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me. I leaned my head into her shoulder, the fatigue of the night weighing on me. I looked over at Angela and Fareeha, who were mimicking the position Ana and I were in. I squeezed Angela's hand, she squeezed back and looked over at me, a bright smile on her face. I leaned my head back into pillow, squirming as Ana gently licked at the mark she had left on me just last night. She pulled her head away from the mark and kissed me on the lips again, rolling to the side and flipping me on my side in the process. Her knot was still very full and squirted a little more semen into me. I readjusted myself on the bed, leaning my head on her bicep. She kissed my head, speaking in Egyptian as I slowly slipped away into sleep.


	3. Overwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm fucking over the chronology of Overwatch and putting in characters that weren't a part of Overwatch at this time. You'll like it.

The sun beat down overhead, its rays baking the sand and trees, sparkling off the water in a light shimmer and sparkle. I felt the sand sifting around my toes, its warmth hiding the cool sitting just below. My hand held a drink up to my mouth, its contents warm and dense as it slipped down my throat. I tried to put the drink down and found my body not responding to me. I struggled, my body still not responding to my efforts. I put my drink back down, watching it refill without a source refilling it. I focused on my fingers, watching them as they twitched and wiggled, feeling slowly returning. I focused on each part of my body, slowly feeling the nerves liven and awaken. After getting back control of my body I looked down at my feet, getting up from the low lying chair and stepping away from it. The drink was in my hand, stuck as I shook and tried to throw it. I turned it upside down, watching the liquid almost hit the ground before turning around and running back into the glass. Suddenly the winds picked up, rain starting to fall in great big blobs onto the sand, each impact sounding like an individual explosion. I looked around, the sky darkening out everything around me, tornadoes whipping around and tearing at the ground before ending as soon as it begun, the seen of tranquility looking suddenly unsettled. All at once it stopped, all the debris resettling to its original position. Then I felt something grab my foot and tug on me. I looked down at it seeing it was a hand, belonging to a soldier with only the one hand and arm. All his other limbs were gone, bloody stumps trailing and clumping through the sand. I stepped backwards, tripping over another body. The woman had no legs pulling herself towards me, eyes wide and frightened. I moved back, scooting away and standing up. I looked around, seeing hundreds of different bodies, all of which were calling out to me. Someone grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around. I recognized him, he was the man I had tried to save during my last mission in Talon. He shouted at me, shaking me violently, blood leaking from his mouth and out his nose like water from a bottle, the noise he made was distorted and corrupted, the pitching rapidly changing. More hands grabbed at me, grabbing and screaming in that same warbled distorted tone. The sand and water faded away, dropping away from around me and taking all the bodies away. The man holding my shoulder screamed at me, blood droplets landing on my face. I gagged, suddenly aware of the mask on my face. I tugged it off, looking at the Talon emblem on it. The Talon uniform appeared on me, replacing the drink in my hand with a bloody knife, the land continuing to fade away around me, suddenly replacing with the battlefield from my first battle. The mask in my hand fell away, dropping into the ground and sinking away into it. A man lay in front of me, his hands on the newly cut hole from his chin to chest, blood spurting out as he choked to death. The land around me fell away again, darkness dashing up to me and leaving only a little one meter patch of land left, a single ray of light on me alone, everything else was empty. The knife in my hand fell away, dropping into the darkness and my uniform became ripped and torn in all places. A distant gunshot ran through the air hitting me in the chest. I touched it, felling no pain in the wound, just a hole in my chest. I started falling away, the hole growing larger and larger before I fell over the precipice, disappearing into nothingness as the last bit of light fell away.

"Alex! Wake up!" I opened my eyes, grabbing my chest and feeling the skin, slick with sweat. I couldn't breathe, my heart was in my throat, threatening to jump out if I spoke. Ana was on top of my legs, her hands on either side of my face. Fareeha and Angela both lay to my left, looking at me with concerned gazes. I gasped for breathe, every intake seeming to make it worse, the pressure in my chest building until I was sure I would pop. "Breathe Alex, you're here, breathe." I nodded, focusing on slowing my breath. She rubbed her nose against mine, her scent suddenly flooding into me, rich and sweet as ever. My breathing slowed slowly and my gasps for breathe quieted. I let my hands and arms go limp where they lay, leaning my head back onto the pillow. "Alex, what happened?" I continued to breathe greedily, every breath flooding me with relief and lessening the need for more. My throat felt raw, my tongue was dry, my lips were very dry.

"It was, it was a very bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head, the movement making me dizzy.

"No, I just, can we just, lay like this for a while?"

"Of course we can." She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close and kissing my neck gently. I felt a hand take mine, gently wrapping around and rubbing the back of my hand. It was so soft and gentle, it must be Angela's. I looked over and saw Fareeha leaning in. She kissed my forehead, gently placing her lips on my forehead before retreating back behind Angela. Angela scooted closer to me, placing her head on my shoulder and still rubbing my head. Fareeha scooted closer as well, wrapping her arms around Angela and laying her hands on top of mine and Angela's. Ana rolled next to me, still nuzzling my neck. I felt my heartbeat lower, the pain in my chest fading and color returning to my cheeks.

"Alex, vhat vas the dream about?" I shook my head, not wanting to remember it, the faces of all those people still stuck in my mind. They were all people I had killed, or people who I failed to save. It was a memento to my failures as a combat medic. The storm, the beach, my uniform,. Ana held me tightly, bringing me out of my thoughts and back into the real world again. Fareeha spoke up after a moment.

"Lets watch a movie." She said, sitting up and grabbing the remote of the drawer and turning on the T.V., flipping through the guide for something. Angela was still holding my hand, looking concerned. I squeezed her hand back, gently reassuring her I was okay. She smiled and sat up, still holding my hand. I sat up as well, wincing slightly at the pain in my loins. Ana sat up last, all four of us leaning on the plush backboards of Fareeha's bed. Angela leaned on Fareeha's shoulder and I did the same to Ana's. Fareeha put on a movie from the early 21 century called 'Happy Gilmore'. The main character was a bad hockey player who enjoyed hitting other people and golfed to save his grandma's house. I had never seen it before but I seemed to find it the funniest, laughing at every outrage of the main character. About halfway through the movie Ana leaned into my ear whispering about how I have a cute laugh and should laugh more often. I snuggled closer to Ana, her warmth much more intense than any the blanket could muster even with four of us under its soft grip. Angela's grip loosened on my hand. I looked over, seeing her asleep in Fareeha's arms. I smiled at her, running my fingers over her soft hands. I blinked, sinking deeper into Ana's grasp. I hummed a little tune I remembered being sang to me when I was a small child, humming it softly as Ana gently ran her fingers through my matted hair.

"What song is that?"

"It's called 'Parting glass', my mother would hum it to me as I fell asleep." Ana continued to run her fingers through my hair as I hummed the song. She leaned down, kissing the top of my head. I closed my eyes, feeling Ana breathe in and out, her scent permeating everything around her, including me. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, it's embrace warmed by Ana's presence.

Same time Ana POV.

Alex finally relaxed in my arms, breathing evening out. He had tried to stay awake, opening his eyes several times before finally settling down. I continued to run my fingers through Alex's hair, gently undoing any knots or clumps. The movie was totally abandoned as both Fareeha and myself attended to grooming our resting omegas. Angela hair was far more tangled than Alex's and it was giving Fareeha a tough time trying to untangle it. I smiled at her, watching her untangle the hair strand by strand. After several minutes Fareeha smiled and ran her fingers freely through Angela's hair, finally working out the last of its tangles. Fareeha smiled and kissed Angela's sleeping forehead, pleased with her work. "What did we do to deserve such amazing omegas?"

I chuckled, looking down at Alex and thinking about him. How he patched me up and I couldn't stop thinking about him. He had smelled good even then, the scent hinting even then that this one was different. Then, a week later when I found him again, his omega scent brought out by his situation, the scent permeating the air around the room. He was so cute on the way home, clearly curious but shy. He was much more cleaned up now, his scratches and cuts healing well. A small scar would probably form on his cheek but other than that he was mostly healed up and even had put on a little weight thanks to Jan, now a healthier build vs the borderline skin and bones and muscle that he was at the center. I thought about how he ate that Sudachi and tried not to spit it out, despite the clear discomfort in his face. At the doctors office, fooling around and watching his reaction. Then just yesterday when his heat hit and we mated, his cute groans and moans. I sniffed his hair, remarking on how the scent had barely changed, still so sweet and amazing. "I don't know Fareeha, but whatever we had to go through to get here I think we got the best ones out there."

Fareeha nodded, kissing Angela's sleeping face a second time. "I think we did, I think we did." We waited in bed, our omegas sleeping peacefully in our arms. After about an hour Angela stirred in Fareeha's arms, her eyes fluttering open. She smiled at Fareeha, leaning up into her and settling down again. Alex was still fast asleep, his sleeping form still unconsciously holding Angela's hand. Angela slowly fell asleep again, resting from the events of yesterday and last night. After another thirty minutes Angela and Alex both woke up at the same time. Angela slowly unwound her fingers from Alex's and brought the second hand up and around Fareeha. Alex's head slowly lolled around as he blinked away the fog from his eyes. After a moment he focused in on my face, grinning and settling into my grip again. We lay like that for at least another ten minutes before Alex shifted in my grip, slowly making his way out of the bed. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back up closer to me, wrapping my arms around him protectively.

"Ana, I have to pee."

"No, you're not allowed to go anywhere."

"Ana, it's your choice, I've got maybe five minutes before I wind up peeing myself." I chuckled, nuzzling his hair and releasing him. He got up off the bed, briefly stretching and yawning before walking into the bathroom just down the hall. He returned a minute later, climbing back into the bed and pushing up next to me. "It's chilly out there." I nodded, holding him tight and warming him up. He rested his head on my chest, gently nodding off again.

One day later 8:a.m. Alex POV

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking and yawning. I felt Ana roll over next to me. I looked at her sleeping form, her chest rising and falling next to me. Slipping out of bed I made my way down the hall, slowly going to the bathroom. Fareeha and Angela were both in their rooms. Angela was, much like myself, still nursing her heat. Unfortunately, or fortunately in Ana's and Fareeha's case, our heats would take over a week to die down. We had talked for around a half hour yesterday while Ana and Fareeha were busy with something. She enjoys something called űndnernusstorte, which upon further questioning I discovered was a highly customizable pastry with nuts, apple and pretty much anything you wanted to put inside it. I shut the bathroom door, slipping down my boxers and sighing as I relieved myself. The bathroom was humid, a light mist coating the mirrors and making everything damp. The shower curtain shifted and Angela poked her head out, looking to see who it was. I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I quickly stopped, despite our earlier intimacy I still felt weird being naked or exposed in a non-sexual manner around her or Fareeha. She giggled, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around herself. She kissed me on the cheek, walking out of the bathroom sultrily. I found myself unable to continue, so I made my way back to Ana's room. Along the way I tripped, falling flat on the soft carpet with a thud. I lay there a moment, wondering what I tripped on before laughing. I stood up, continuing back into Ana's room. I opened the door quietly, peeking in and, once seeing Ana still asleep in the bed I continued into the room, slipping under the covers and laying my head back onto the soft bed. After a few minutes I slipped back into a comfortable slumber.

Ana sat up next to me, the movement waking me up. I kept my eyes closed, hoping she wouldn't know she had woken me. She leaned over, sniffing my cheek where Angela had kissed me. She kissed the area and I smiled, giving away the fact I was awake. I felt Ana shift again, this time on top of me, she rubbed her nose against mine like she always did. "I know you're awake Alex." I opened one eye, looking at her naked form on top of me. Her smell was very heavy, almost musky on me. I sniffed deeply, taking it all in. She leaned over, kissing me gently on the lips, not a lusty kiss, just a long peck on the lips. After a moment she got off of me, sitting up and getting out of bed. I watched her pick out a frilly bra, a loose fitting t-shirt and sweat pants. I got up as well, moving to the door so I could find something I liked. As I opened the door I felt Ana drape her arms around me, leaning down and resting her chin on my shoulder. She gently nibbled on my ear lobe, draping her arms around me and hugging me tightly.

"Whats gotten into you Ana?"

"I smelled Angela on you."

"I thought you liked Angela's scent."

"I do, but your my omega, and my scent must be dominant on you." I loved it when she was like this. We waited for about a minute before she released me, having decided that her scent was very much prevalent on me. I got up and continued to the guest room where the clothes Ana had given me were. Pickup out a blue shirt and black shorts I made my way back to Ana's room, unsure of what to do for today. I still had several days before the heat nodded away and Ana said until my heats were on a schedule it was way to risky to go to the Overwatch base and risk something with the other alphas. When I told her I could defend myself she had chuckled and said she was more worried about the other alphas getting their asses kicked by me. Opening the door back up I didn't see Ana in the room. I made my way out of the room again, going down the stairs to the kitchen, only making one wrong turn this time. I had tried to make a sandwich late at night a few days after the doctor office, and had wound up in the basement, totally lost and trying not to wake the house up. After about 20 minutes I had made my way back to my room and just went back in, frustration ruling out hunger. Stepping into the kitchen I saw Jackson and Jan were cooking something which smelled delicious. Jan looked up from mixing ingredients and smiled. I had met her a day before my heat had hit. She had been unloading groceries and I had helped her bring them in. Ever since then she always called me a very respectful lad. Her hair was gray and done up in a large bun on the top of her head. Her skin sagged a little, but she still had a lot of spring in her step. I watched her chase a rabbit with a wooden spoon one morning, and upon very inquiry I had discovered she had almost caught him several times and that the rabbit always plundered the garden for vegetables.

"Good morning Alex, did ya sleep well dear?"

"Morning ma'am, and yes I did." Jackson didn't talk much, most of his conversation being stern glares and differing facial expressions. Jan did most of the talking between the two of them.

"That's good, food will be ready soon, I think the others are in the front room." Going to the front room I saw Fareeha and Angela sitting on the couch watching T.V. Fareeha had one of her arms around Angela's shoulder. Fareeha smiled at me and waved me over. Taking my seat on the other side of Fareeha she wrapped her other arm around me, pulling both myself and Angela closer to her. The T.V. played a cooking show with an omnic co-host and a Australian man who shouted at people if they made a mistake. Fareeha was laughing at it but the show just made me hungry. Angela didn't say anything as she lay on Fareeha's other shoulder. After a few minutes Ana walked in, followed by Jan and announcing that breakfast was ready. The breakfast was delicious, foods I had never had before and things I had had adorned the table. French toast, eggs, sausages, Bacon, different types of toast and biscuits and miscellaneous fruits lay in a large buffet. Taking a large plate of the french toast, eggs and some sausage we all ate our fill. After about an hour we all finished eating. My nose had begun running and I sniffled frequently at it, becoming more frustrated the longer it progressed. After breakfast And, Angela, Fareeha and I all sat on the couch in the front room. The sniffling was rapidly progressing from just a runny nose into a pounding headache and sneezing and runny nose. Within another hour I was in a full on rapid on set cold. Angela laughed at me after I sneezed for the 1000th time.

"Are you okay Alex? You seem to be having some trouble."

"This is the worst cold I've have ever gotten. Period. Exclamation point." All three of them laughed now, getting a kick out of my predicament. "Hey Angela, you're a doctor, can't you do something about this?"

"You vant me to cure zhe common cold?"

"Hey, this" Gesturing towards my face. "Is no common cold, two hours ago i was fine now I sound feel like crap. This is ground zero for something big. My head legitimately feels like how Mccree looks." Angela smiled and shook her head.

Fareeha interjected into the conversation. "Alex, exactly how many times have you been shot?"

"I think 5 times, what's your point?" Fareeha smiled and shook her head, laughing quietly and rubbing the top of my head gently. Ana was silent next to me, her hand holding mine. The rest of the day went slowly as we watched T.V. and everyone laughed at me whenever I sneezed. I began counting out the sneezes after sneezing. After about the 50th sneeze I sneezed four times in a row, losing count and having to start again. I wound up going to bed at about 8 P.M., already tired and feeling crappy. Ana kssed me on the cheek and I went up the stairs to the guest room, not wanting to get Ana's or Fareeha's rooms infected.

4 A.M. in the morning.

I blinked and awoke all at once, no fuzzy retention of consciousness, just awake. I sat straight up, feeling something wrong in the room. I grabbed a flashlight and scanned the room. Looking for something out of the ordinary. Nothing was wrong, everything was as it lay before. I got out of the bed, feeling something pop as I got up. The floor was cold, the carpet having retained no heat. A chill ran through the air, making my hairs stand on end. I reached up to the doorknob, opening it and pushing the door open and seeing the hallway as it always was. The cold permeated everything, digging into my bare feet and face. I turned on the hallway light, illuminating the hall and seeing nothing out of the ordinary. I opened the door to Ana's room, peeking in and briefly scanned the room. Ana lay asleep on the bed, her form clearly breathing. I closed the door and opened Fareeha's rooms door. Both Fareeha and Angela were laying asleep in bed. What was wrong here? I closed the door, looking around the hallway. I started going down the stairs. They creaked with each step, groaning under my weight. They didn't usually do that. I slowly continued down the stairs and into the front room. I walked to the door, the cold getting more and more intense as I got closer to the door. A thin layer of frost was on the inside of the door. I peaked out the window, looking out into the dead night. Ana's truck and Fareeha's motorcycle were both on, just sitting in the drive way. I opened the door, frost falling of in thick chunks as it opened. I walked out to the vehicles, seeing the keys in both of them. I took the keys out and locked up Fareeha's motorcycle first, then turned to Ana's truck, hopping in the seat to get the keys. I heard a large footstep in the distance, a thundering crunch booming through the silent night. I looked over, scanning the treeline for movement. Something was running towards me, its form indistinguishable from the darkness all around it. I slammed the car door shut, watching it slam and crack the truck windows at it tried to get me. It had large claws that raked the windows and doors, gouging huge scrapes into the truck. It roared at me, deep and earsplitting. I covered my ears, the sound bouncing through the cabin and reverberating. It snarled and turned, walking towards the door to the house. I watched it as it opened the door, turning and smiling at me. It leaned over, stepping into the doorway. I put the truck in forward and slammed my foot into the gas pedal, roaring forward and slamming into the screen area and the thing. The impact shattered the windshield and slammed my head into the steering wheel, the airbags exploding into my face. The thing grabbed me, pulling me free from the truck and tossing me into wall. I sunk onto the floor, the thing roared at me, charging forward. I grabbed a loose piece of metal, placing its sharpened end away from me and bracing as the thing landing on me. The metal pierced its chest, its eyes bulged and darkened out. My eyes were squeezed shut. Suddenly the weight lessened, the form changing. I opened my eyes and saw a person laying dead on my chest. I screamed and shimmied away, looking at the corpse. It was pushed over, a knife handle sticking out his chest, the blade buried in his chest deeply. I looked at my hands, the black gloves coated red in wet blood. Someone grabbed my shoulder, yanking me backwards. "A still ducks a dead one Dalakin! Get moving!" It was Jackie, the woman who helped me in Talon. She was alive, and breathing and, alive.

"Jackie, you're alive!"

"Yeah I'm alive! Now get moving!" I looked around, recognizing the sands. We were in Iran. I looked around, recognizing the fields, every rock, all the details. Fighting, screaming and dying sounded all around me. Smoke rose from several piles all around me. Bodies lay all around, some dead, others alive. I heard screeching in the distance, the distant booming of artillery shells. Someone screamed to my right, followed by an explosion. I was sent flying by an explosion, landing in the sand, stunned by the blast. I closed my eyes, thinking about what my mom said when I was little, about how during a bad dream you only needed to willingly close your eyes and it would be better. I squeezed my eyes closed, keeping them shut until the sounds died out, until the heat dissipated, until the pain dissipated. I waited until everything was gone, until I only heard the beating of my own heart, until I only felt the cool air and the blanket on me. I opened my eyes, looking around the lit up room. Everything was fine, everything was normal. The clock read 10:00 A.M. and the room was gently lit, sun beating in through holes in the window covers. I got up, my body groaning at me in protest as I looked out the window, seeing the vehicles where they were. I opened the door to the hallway, peeking out and seeing everything normal. I slowly made my way down stairs, hearing no creaking in the steps as I walked down. I poked my head into the kitchen, seeing Ana and Fareeha both eating some leftovers from yesterday. Ana looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning Alex, feeling better?" I nodded, grabbing a bowl, spoon and cereal from the kitchen. I sat down on the opposite side of the table from both Ana and Fareeha, slowly eating some cereal. Ana kept glancing at me, her green eyes reflecting off the silver bowl like lighthouses during the darkest nights. I only ate one bowl before getting up and putting everything away, going into the front room where Angela sat to think. Angela looked up at me and smiled, patting the seat next to her. I sat down, leaning forward and holding my chin in my hand. Angela was looking at me, I felt her eyes on the back of my head.

"Anozher bad dream Alex?"

"Yes"

"I know you don't like to talk about your dreams, but I zhink it may be good for you to talk about at least one of zhem" She rested her hand on my shoulder. I turned my head back to her, seeing the concern in her blue eyes. Her blonde hair ran behind her, contrasting with the black couch and light blue walls. I looked forward again, tossing around the idea. On one hand I didn't want to talk about it, I hated putting my problems on people I loved, but on the other hand Angela was right. I leaned back on the couch, feeling Angela place her head on my shoulder. "Remember when you told me stories to help pass the time?" I nodded. "Vell, its like that."

"So, the one I had the other day, it started on a beach. Everything was still, and I had a drink in my hand. It was some kind of alcohol, and even though I didn't want to I kept drinking it. I couldn't anything but my fingers, and it took I don't know how long to get feeling back into my body. After I could move again I tried to toss the drink away but it didn't work, the liquid kept returning to the glass. Suddenly rain began falling, and tornadoes were everywhere. There was screaming and shouting. Then it all settled down, everything was fine. All the everything just... reset. Until something grabbed my foot, it was a woman. She only had the one arm and no legs. I looked around and there were dozens, hundreds of them, and I recognized all of them." I felt my voice slowly start to break. "Then a man, he, he grabbed my shoulder and made me look at him, he was bloody and beat up. He shouted at me, trying to say something but it was all distorted and I no idea what he was saying. He screamed and shouted, blood spewing from his mouth onto my face, but I had the Talon mask over my face. Suddenly everything fell away and he just, fell away. All the people, all the screaming, they just left. The drink in my hand wasn't there anymore, there was a bloody knife, and in front of me was a person with a hole cut in his throat. I tugged off the Talon helmet, I couldn't breathe with it on. I felt the knife drop from my fingers. I looked down at it and the Talon uniform was on me. Then land all fell away again, until there was just my little square of hell. Then a gunshot rang out and hit me, knocking me off the land and into the darkness. That's when Ana woke me up." I was staring at nothing, my eyes unfocused and blurry. Tears slowly made there way down my cheeks. I reached up and wiped them away, trying to blink away the remaining tears without crying. I saw Ana and Fareeha out the corner of my eye, both of them looking at me from the doorway. I leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands. Angela was sitting up next to me, I hadn't even felt her sit up. The world had a sudden clarity it hadn't before, like I was suddenly and acutely aware of every detail around the room. Angela's hand was on my shoulder, it felt heavy, each movement an earthquake to my body.

"I, I don't know what to say Alex, usually dreams are recent events and old trauma, but even I'm not sure where to start."

"It's okay Angela, this is why I didn't say anything. You can't stop dreams. Stopping dreams is like stopping, just stopping. You don't do it because you can't, and the more you try the more you get hurt." I stayed in my position, thinking about the dreams, how they started the first time I fell asleep here, how they ran every other day like clockwork. They weren't normal nightmares. I continued thinking for several minutes undisturbed of the outside world before realizing Angela was gently shaking my shoulder.

"Do you vant to cancel the interview with Overwatch and reschedule?"

"No, I have an appointment to keep and I intend to keep it."

8 hours later. Alex POV

Pulling into the parking lot of the Overwatch base I was awed by the splendid grandeur of it. Ana, Fareeha and Angela were all dressed in their uniforms. Ana's was skintight bodysuit was supplemented with a large back coat that went down to her just below her knees. A blue and white cap adorned her head with her black hair spread out behind her shoulders. Angela and Fareeha both wore similar skintight bodysuits, Angela had a similar coat as Ana's which ended just below her knees. An additional tight shirt and blue medic cap adorned her torso and head. Fareeha had a black sleeveless shirt over her uniform with a pair of black pants over her legs and waist. The three of them led me through the entrance which had two marble statues adorning it and into a long hallway. After a brief scan of my person for weapons I was admitted in the building. The halls were shiny white with lights illuminating the overhead them. After walking for several minutes through the base we all entered a large room with a large chair in the center. Numerous wires all trailed around the chair and a large headset rested next to it. Jack was talking to a handful of agents when we came in. He smiled broadly, his perfect teeth virtually glimmering.

"Alex, Ana, Angela and Fareeha how good to see all of you." He shook each of our hands firmly. "I'm very happy that Alex is interested in joining Overwatch, from what Ana has told me he will make a fine addition to nearly any strike force."

"Yeah, so what exactly has Ana told you?"

"Don't worry, I know you were a part of Talon, but Ana explained everything and given how adamant three of my best agents are about you the offer still stands." I sighed a little, letting out a breathe I didn't realize I was holding. The other Overwatch agents heard but didn't seem to care about my previous affiliation. "Now then due to your, unique circumstances, we can't just give you basic training, that would be a waste of time. So we give recruits like you a, unique type of training. This chair will bring you into a world identical to ours, like a dream world. We will put you through different events and judge your reactions to them. However you will not know that it isn't real, for all intents and purposes this world will be real to you. You will continue going through different scenarios until we feel we have an accurate depiction of you as a soldier." I nodded, glancing at the suddenly ominous chair.

"So, what if I die in there?"

"We wipe the memory until you leave the chair and start a new scenario."

"And when the human body dies, am I going to go through all the, symptoms of death?"

"You won't ruin your suit. don't worry."

"Will you be able to read my thoughts?"

"Yes, but don't worry, we will censor our unnecessary parts."

"Good."

"Now then, just lay in the chair and Angela will hook you up." I lay down and put the helmet on, settling into the chair. Angela placed a few nodes on my cheeks and wrists. She patted my shoulder and walked back. Jacks voice spoke though an intercom in the room. "Initiating test in 3,2,1..." I felt myself suddenly fall unconscious and then snap back awake in an instant. I blinked, my head hurt like hell. Angela walked up, smiling widely and removed the nodes. The helmet was already off.

"Wait, its over?" Angela nodded and helped me up, I was very dizzy and unbalanced. "Why can I not remember anything?"

"Ve vipe the memories in order to remove undo stress from the subject." I nodded, the movement making me stumble. I sniffed, trying to re orientate myself. I realized I couldn't smell Angela's scent. I sniffed again, but there was nothing.

"Angela, is loss of smell a common side effect?" She nodded. "Okay, that's good." I walked into the viewing room where Ana and Fareeha both hugged me. Jack smiled and walked forward.

"Well, we have to review the film but I think you will do fine." I smiled and took his extended hand, shaking it firmly. "The first mission is in one week."

One week later, Kabul Afghanistan. Alex POV.

Fareeha shouted at me. "Are you ready rookie?" I nodded back, smiling down at the battle unfolding below us. Militia soldiers from the Afghan government were in the middle of an intense firefight at one of the last of Al Qaeda's fortresses. The mountain pass made only two entrances possible, one from the east and one from the west. These choke point were heavily guarded and well defended by terrorist fighters. Overwatch was here supporting the Afghan government in the destruction of this fortress. Three gunships with 2 agents in each spun around the battlefield, providing support and extra firepower for the Afghan militia troops. Fareeha had a flight suit on which let her jet around the battlefield with ease. It was a light tan that helped it blend into the environment. She had a close range cannon she fought with and a pistol strapped into its holster. She occasionally fired into a position, watching it explode a moment later. I had tan chest plate and body armor on, including gauntlets and shin guards. The rifle in my hand was tuned to my preferences, a shotgun barrel underneath it, an extended magazine and adjustable stock. I held fire, being unable to hit anything. Jack had sent me out saying I didn't need to be a medic, I needed to be a soldier. I had agreed, but it still felt weird to go out with the purpose of killing and not healing. I quickly swallowed the feeling when the transport landed on a small rock arch to drop us off. I jumped out of the transport and ran up to a nearby rock, leaning down and taking cover. Fareeha jumped into the air, firing her boosters and hopping up to an even taller rock spire. I looked over at the battle below, seeing the Afghan troops had overrun the west blockade and were pushing into the valley. I leaned on the rock, flipping up the scope on my rifle and leaning on the hot rock. The sun beat down on the battlefield, baking the area in heat and making sweat slowly roll off of my head. I sighted a soldier far below, scoping in and pulling the trigger. The mans head bobbed and he fell back, red staining the sand below him. I smiled, the thrill of battle running through me. It was simple, it was organized, I didn't need to think beyond the battle. Pulling the trigger again I saw another head bob, and then watched all hell broke loose. Two tanks rolled out of the base and onto the battlefield, blasting away at the superior afghan positions. Soldiers ran, some making it to new cover, others getting gunned down by other fighters. Three jeeps rolled onto the large field, mounted guns firing away at the Afghan forces, catching anyone not behind cover and ripping them to pieces. One of the two tanks suddenly bucked, a large explosion setting off next to it. Suddenly several more explosions went off on top of it, ripping away the armor and lighting it aflame. I heard Fareeha whoop in adulation. Another rocket flew away, slamming into a jeep. It flipped over, spewing flame and oil, its occupants dead already. I sighted in on the other tank, aiming at the turret gunner. I pulled the trigger, watching the mans head bob and fall into the tank. The tanks barrel swung around, aiming up the arch we were on. It fired, the projectile rocketed towards me. It slammed into the stone arch, causing it to slowly collapse. I got up and ran, seeing Fareeha jump off the arch. Her thruster suddenly sparked, sending her into a spin until she cut the power. She landed on the arch with a thud, laying there. I ran up, grabbing her hand as the arch fell away. I lay on my stomach, the rocks digging into me, gripping an unconscious Fareeha's hand, preventing her from falling. I tried to pull her up, but I couldn't, her flight suit was to heavy. Both my hand held her her hand. There was a crunch behind me. I looked behind me, seeing an enemy soldier slowly walk up to me, a smile on his face. I shifted my grip on Fareeha hand, using just the one hand to hold her and reached for the pistol in her holster. I grabbed it, pulling it free of the holster and closer to me. The soldier continued to walk up to me, knowing my predicament. I rolled over, feeling my shoulder groan at the weight on it. I pointed the pistol at the soldier and pulled the trigger three times, each round hitting the man. He fell over, dead with three new holes in his chest. I sighed, then felt something pop in my shoulder. I gasped, feeling a fiery pain spreading throughout my entire arm. I spun back around grabbing Fareeha with my other hand before my right one lost its grip. I couldn't hold her, my right arms shoulder is either broken or dislocated, either way it was unusable. I heard shouting behind me, and several other footsteps. I looked at Fareeha's face, still unconscious but beautiful as ever.

"I love you Fareeha, take care of the others." I swung her slowly, eventually building enough momentum to toss her onto a sturdy looking ledge where she would be safe. I activate the tracker on my wrist com link and tossed it down so they could pick her up. Getting up I grabbed her pistol and made my way to a rock, waiting for the enemy to appear. And appear they did, all four of them, rifles raised and scanning the area. From my spot they didn't see me, thankfully. I watched one of them wipe his forehead and spot his dead friend. He ran up, running straight past me and up to his friend. I had six shots still in the clip and had to make them count. The other three slowly followed there friend. They walked past me, not spotting me. I aimed my gun, squeezing off the trigger twice and catching one of them in the back of the head. He fell over, pink blood spewing through the newly formed hole. His friend whirled around, just in time to see his two shots hit him between the eyes. He fell over as well. The final of the three soldiers back up. I leapt over to him, catching his jaw in a punch. His head reeled away from my fist. I kicked forward into his knee, knocking him off balance. I grabbed his arm, twisting and bringing it on my knee, feeling it break at the elbow. The man screamed as I slit his throat with my knife, kicking him forward and bringing the pistol up to the final soldier. He was running up to me, screaming and firing his gun at me wildly. I pulled myself over the rock, taking cover behind it. A shot glanced the rock, sending dust and debris over it. I peeked around just as the man jumped the rock, kicking me in the face. I fell backwards, the kick sending me reeling. I landed and my shoulder screamed out at me, the pain rocketing through me. The man jumped again, bringing his bayonet down and into my chest. I kicked his knee, feeling it snap from the impact, but the bayonet still pierced ,y chest. I screamed, feeling blood begin to fill my mouth. I took my knife and stabbed the man in the throat. His blood flew freely form his arteries. It dripped on me, hot and thick, large globs landing on my uniform. He gurgled, going limp and falling over. I grabbed the gun, still lodged in my chest and tugged lightly. Pain exploded through me in waves. I screamed again, feeling more blood pool in my mouth. I spat it out, a large bloody glob sat on the sand. I'm going to die here, on this forsaken little mud ball. I thought about Fareeha. Was she okay, would she know what happened. Then I thought about Angela, she would be heartbroken. Then Ana, I was breaking my promise to her. I had promised to come home safe, and I was breaking that promise. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, mixing in the small puddle of blood to the right of my head. I looked around. Seeing a fifth man walking towards me. He looked well groomed, a three piece tan suit adorned him with a black tie.

"You killed a lot of people today, fool. These men were good people and you killed them." He pushed the gun around with his foot, the bayonet wiggling in my chest. He smiled now, enjoying my pain. "How does it feel to die?" I smiled back, blood leaking out the corner of my mouth.

"I feel like a million bucks asshole!" I spat the blood at him, watching it land on his suit. He looked down in disgust, at the blood then at me. He pulled out a pistol and placed it on my forehead smiling at me as he pulled the trigger.

My eyes jerked open and I sat up. I was in the chair, at the base, like I was a week ago. I looked around, the room was spinning around and my head pounded. I put a hand on my chest, feeling the skin was find, no cuts or stitches. A door opened and I looked to my left, seeing Angela walk up to me. She took off the nodes and helmet and helped me to my feet. I spun a little, steadying myself on the seat before following her into the side room. She opened the door and beckoned me in. As I stepped in Ana, Jack and Fareeha all looked up at me from the terminal. Fareeha ran over and hugged me tightly, wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back, happy she was alive. "So, the mission, the suit man, all of that was the stimulation?"

"Yes, it was."

"And you guys were watching me, reading my thoughts?"

"Yes"

"Did I pass?"

Ana smiled and Fareeha laughed, releasing me from her grip. "Yes, you passed."

"And how do I know this isn't a stimulation?"

Jack spoke up "You took the helmet off, you can only do that in reality."

"I'll take your word for it." The dizziness was slowly passing, and my vision was clearing up.

"Yes, so I will review the footage but I think that bases on your combat footage you'll be fine. For now go get food, its been about an hour but most people need food and water afterwards. I nodded and let Fareeha lead me out the room, still thinking about the events, how they weren't real. Once the door was closed Fareeha turned around and kissed me on the lips. After moment she pulled away, smiling at me.

"You're so brave, you saved me and, and, oh, I love you." She hugged me tightly again. Angela and Ana were both looking at Fareeha and I smiling.

"So you all saw all my thoughts and what I saw?"

"Yes we did." Ana spoke up. "And just for the record, your never allowed to break your promise." Angela giggled.

"I love your last words, 'I feel like a million bucks asshole!' Then you spat on his suit. Anyvay, lets go get some food." Angela took my hand and began to lead me through the base. After several minutes of walking we made our way to the cafeteria. Walking in a few heads looked up at us. The large alpha, I think his name was Reinhard or something like that waved at us. A small man with a large beard sat at the table, as well as, Amélie Lacroix. Shit.

"Ana, we have a problem."

"What's the matter?

"That woman, the tall French looking one, is a spy."

"What? No she isn't we rescued her from... Talon about-"

"About two weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"She's ms. Clarice's project. Let me guess, she was kidnapped about three weeks ago? Then you rescued her a week later. She's a sleeper agent, scan her brain an you'll see a chip in her frontal lobe which will activate in about a week. She will kill someone named Gerard and make her escape." Ana looked at me, then tapped her comlink.

"Jack we have a problem." I didn't hear Jack over the comlink. "Just detain and scan her, that will validate it. Thank you Jack." She turned to me. "If what you say is true, we will know in about four hours." A few agents walked up and tapped her shoulder. A moment later she got up and followed the agents out of the room. "How did you know so much about this Alex?" I sighed, looking down and avoiding her eyes.

"I, I was the one who put the chip in her." All three of them were looking at me, I could feel there eyes on me. Ana placed her hand on my shoulder, stopping me from walking.

"I thought you were a combat medic."

"That was my specialty, but in Talon you either become useful, a Jack of all trades or dead. The higher ups used me for more... sensitive projects because I was good. They probably were irritated when I went M.I.A. in the last battle."

"Alex, you need to tell Jack all of this, this could help Overwatch destroy Talon. Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I had to be safe, before we, you know, I didn't know if all this was a trick, if Overwatch had been just trying to get to me." I twiddled with my fingers, not wanting to look up at them. I could imagine what there eyes held, nothing but scorn and disappointment.

"Alex, lets get our food and then you can tell Jack about any projects you know about. I'll make sure everything is okay, okay?" I nodded, continuing to the table. After we sat down Angela and Ana began talking to the large German man, his name was Reinhardt, not Reinhard and the short Swedish man was Torbjorn. Fareeha and I said nothing.

"So, Alex, what all can you do?"

"Obviously I'm a medic, I can use a long range rifle effectively, I'm a close range combat expert, I'm a proficient demo-man, and I can cook."

"You can cook?"

"Yes I can".

"Then you need to cook something so I can tell you if you can cook."

"You won't be disappointed." Reinhardt laughed, a deep booming laugh which pulled both Fareeha and I from our conversation. He slammed his giant fist on the table, and it shocked me that the metal table didn't break under the force.

"You two are adorable, and Alex, Ana had told me you were a good soldier, but I had no idea you were so proficient. You should tell us a story, you must have some good ones, no?"

"I'm flattered, but I don't have any good stories."

"Oh come on, don't tell me your modest to."

"No, I'm just not proud of any of my stories."

"Hmm, I understand my friend, some stories are better left untold."

"Thank you Reinhardt."

"So, will you be joining us for the mission in three days time?" I glanced at Ana, who shrugged then nodded.

"I suppose so, what part would I play in said mission?"

"Well, I'm not sure I can speak about the specifics, but I believe we still need a sapper, one with a certain proficiency with building demolitions." I smiled widely.

"That, I can do."

1 day later Alex POV

I waited outside of Jacks office, patiently reading my book while Jack did whatever he did in his office. I had been waiting for about 30 minutes now, reading while jack talked in his office. Finally Jack poked his head out. "Okay Alex, come on in." I got up, marking the page I left on and walking into the office. It was... cozy, a large chair with a wood desk in front of it adorned the center of the room. The walls were also wood, but shinier. The office was like log cabin rather than an Overwatch office. I sat down in a chair with a cushion on the bottom, sinking slightly. Pictures adorned the walls and the desk, several with different people I didn't recognize. Jack pushed a stack of paperwork to the side, moving his computer and keyboard as well. He activated a recording program on the computer and briefly tested it before turning to me again. "Okay Alex, I understand you are an ex-Talon operative of approximately two years, no?"

"That is correct sir."

"Okay, so what do you know about Talon?"

"Sir, unless you have days to spend hearing me talk, ask me questions and I'll answer to my best ability."

"Okay then, who are the leaders of Talon?"

"That's strike one sir, I don't know. We all got our missions and objectives from a vile woman named Clarice, though she always made us call her ms.Clarice.

"Why call her vile?"

"Because she is. She beautiful, but its her personality that makes you want to be away from her. She has a policy, every month, one hundred soldiers, picked at random mind you, were locked in a room with no windows, no light, with one hundred straws of varying length. You fought over the straws. Whoever had no straws, or the shortest, when she opened that door again was given a three day retreat in her chambers. After three days there head appeared on a pike, or a hook, somewhere around the base, somewhere public, for one whole month. And under the head would be a list of unforgivable crimes, sometimes small, sometimes large. Did it to root out the weak. If you failed a mission, ten people were drawn out and mass executed just outside the door."

"That's, that's barbaric. Did you ever get chosen?"

"Three times, once I got the no straws."

"So how are you here than?"

"When you're useful to Talon, they put a certain vestige of interest in your continued welfare. She opened those doors and saw it was me. I had been shot in the leg recently, and I couldn't move at all. I had no straws, and she grabbed me by my shirt and dragged me up the stairs and out of the room, before she shouted back down 'round two'. She dragged me to the medbay, past her room mind you, and dumped me there, saying I needed to be combat ready in one day. I still don't know exactly why she didn't kill me, but I always figured it was because I was still useful to Talon."

"That must have been terrifying."

"That it was."

"So, what exactly was your job?"

"I was a medic mainly, that plus self taught surgeon. I was one of four at any given time. I was also cook, demolitions, sniper, infiltration and whatever else Talon needed me to be, cuz with Talon, whether you're good or not, you go and fight. I imagine Clarice killed someone when I didn't come back. Probably our poor captain. People like me were... 'valued' something above the common grunt due to our ingenuity and practicality."

"So, what operations do you know Talon is planning? You were right about Amelie by the way, we removed the chip front her brain, right where you said it was."

"There's a few ops which will have been done by now, but there should be one big one, going on in about two days in Denmark. There taking everything from dozens of bases, including the one you raided. They stockpile the weapons and instigate a coup d'état in the country. Millions die, and a Talon friendly country is there for days or months. They take everything they can, ship it off to different bases and leave the country for dead. That's what happened in Angola, in Tibet, In Venezuela and almost every civil war over the past ten years. That's how they grow so fast. The bases however, will be almost entirely undefended in the meantime. Bring up a map please." Jack hit a few buttons on the keyboard, and brought about his monitor. I looked at the globe, spinning it around on the touch screen monitor. I zoomed in on Europe, spinning through several countries and typing in latitude and longitude coordinates whenever I remembered them, sometimes only being able to provide one or the other. When I was done almost twenty bases were marked down, with partial coordinates for almost forty more. Jack looked at the monitor, shocked at it.

"Alex, how do you remember all this?"

"I always wanted to jump ship on Talon, but with no family, no friends, no money, you can't do much. I memorized any coordinates I could, starting about a year ago."

"This is very impressive."

"Before you go getting all hard over this information you should know some sites will be scorched by now. But there is one big jewel that I know is still in operation. Right here, Genoa Italy, not 300 miles from where we stand now. I've only been once, and that was six months ago, but I went in covertly, civilians everywhere. I bet this is there main HQ, but be warned, the place is a death trap. If it is compromised in any ways a 100,000 kiloton nuclear bomb is triggered. That's several hundred times more powerful than what hit the Japs in WW2. Its half as powerful as the explosion which irradiated half of Australia. If this goes off the Fallout will decimate Switzerland, Parts of France, Germany, the Vatican and the Mediterranean sea. It would kill tens, maybe hundreds of millions of people.

"Well Alex, you've given me a lot to think about, but, I am happy to announce you are here-by a part of Overwatch, at the rank of private first class." He extended his hand to me and I took it, shaking it firmly. "You'll need a uniform, and some equipment. Your first mission is in Denmark in two days. Talk to Reinhardt for mission specs. Now then, I have to talk with several other people about these coordinates you gave us." I stood up, nodded and left the room. Stepping into the hallway I nodded at the girl who worked as a sort of receptionist for Jack. She smiled back at me and went on about her work. I walked down the hall and back to Ana's quarters. I knocked on the door, waiting a moment until I heard Ana shuffle inside. I checked the time, and saw it was only six in the afternoon. I smelled her scent through the door. I hadn't been near her or anyone all day, having spent it getting myself orientated with the base. I heard the door click.

"If this isn't an emergency it will b-" She opened the door and saw it was me. "Alex!" She grabbed me by my shoulders, pulling me forward and kissing me deeply. I went limp in her grasp, the kiss spreading pleasure throughout my body. The heat had died down, but arousal would cause it to flare up, at least according to Angela. I felt it pulse under me, awoken just by the sudden intrusion of her scent and the pleasure of her kiss. I felt my knees buckle under me, now being held only by her. Ana pulled away from my lips. I opened my eyes, only just realizing they were closed. Ana was smiling and gently rubbed her nose against mine, her scent flooding me and making everything heat up. "I didn't realize you were her for pleasure."

I was panting now, my breathe coming out in short gasps. "I wasn't but this is nice to." I leaned forward, going to kiss Ana again but she put her finger on my lips. "Ana, come on, you got me all wound up now."

"Wait, what did you come here for?"

"Ohh Ana, can't it wait?"

"That depends, whats the news?

"I am officially, a part of Overwatch at the rank of private first class." Ana beamed, leaned down and kissed me again. I moaned into her mouth, my core radiated heat throughout me. Ana's hand held my head up and we continued like this for several minutes. Suddenly she stopped, withdrawing her lips from mine, a line of saliva connecting our lips. My underwear was heavily stained and the stain was slowly expanding into my pants. The edge of my tucked in shirt was also soaked. Ana leaned her other hand down and slowly undid my pants zipper and buttons. The clothes rubbed my skin and made my nerves burn. My lips were the only cool part of my body and even they slowly began to heat up without her attention. She twirled her fingers around the bulge my erection formed in my pants. I smiled at her as she tugged my pants down around my ankles. She looked down a felt my soaked underwear. She looked at me and tutted.

"How many pairs of underwear have you soaked Alex, I swear its almost like you have no control." She undid the buttons of my shirt and pulled it apart. I moaned as the cool air smacked onto my chest, creating little twisters of pleasure which danced on my skin. She spun my around and I landed on my back on Ana's bed. She quickly shrugged off her overcoat and slowly slid out of her bodysuit. Once she was out of it she walked up to me, her only clothing a frilly bra and matching panties. I panted out, the heat warming my bare chest. Ana lay down next to me, dancing her fingers up and down my chest. I smiled reaching over and struggling to undo her bra. She giggled at my apparent difficulty, taking my hand and guiding them to the clasp. I managed to work it off and smiled as I removed the offending Garment. I sat up, taking off my shirt the rest of the way. I had become quite proficient at moving during heats. I sat down on Ana's lap, grinding against her knot through her panties. She sat up and kissed me again, wrapping her arms around me. She rolled me off of her, laying me down next to her and continuing to kiss me. She slowly draped her fingers up and down my back, gently rubbing up and down. I whimpered and arched my back, the feeling sending shocks of pleasure through my body. I felt my boxers get pulled down from my waist, the feeling of cold air hitting my erection made me moan. Ana's panties had disappeared during the process, her knot sitting just outside my entrance. I scooted forward feeling the tip of her knot push into me. The waves of pleasure increased, waves of pleasure rolling from my core into my body. Ana was smiling at me, continuing to move her fingers around my body. The pleasure turned into heat waves, pulsing through my body, everything heating up and sweat rolling down me. I whimpered again, the sensations were pleasurable but not nearly enough. I looked at Ana and tried to speak, a choked moan/whimper was all that came out. "Are you okay Alex, cat got you tongue?" She leaned forward and kissed me deeply before retreating again. "Or maybe I do." She kissed me again, prying open my lips and wrestling my tongue down. I fought back, twisting and avoiding her. Ana frowned and thrust her knot forward several inches into me. I moaned out, my tongue going limp. Ana quickly pinned it down and smirked.

"No fair!" I mumbled into her. She giggled and continued to kiss me, slowly pushing her knot into. I felt the heat send more and more signals through me, soon becoming too much as my nerves deadened everywhere except my lips and loins. I gasped and squirmed, the feeling was amazing. She rolled on top of me, slowly thrusting down into me. I was panting out until suddenly a huge surge of pleasure ripped through me. My back arched and fireworks boomed in my ears as my eyes rolled into the back of head. I was rigid for several seconds before finally going completely limp. Ana pushed the rest of the way into me, leaning next to my ear and nibbling my ear lobe gently. "There's that spot." She hit it again, another set of sparks flew and boomed threw me. I whimpered, he pleasure ripping through me. I felt myself clench down hard on Ana and she grunted in my ear, picking up her pace as she rutted into me. I leaned my head back, moaning out at the feeling and wrapping my arms around her shoulders and leaned my head forward, kissing her cheeks and mouth sloppily. Her pace picked up, repeatedly slamming that one spot. I hugged her tightly, losing the feeling in my body aside from where she was touching. She bottomed out into me, hitting that same spot and swelling her knot up. I opened my mouth, gasping and whimpering at the feeling. Those fireworks boomed in my ears and I fell backwards into the bed. My eyes rolled up into my head as I felt my orgasm rip though me, grabbing Ana's knot and milking it of her cum. I felt an additional orgasm rip through my cock, spurting cum into the air and onto both our stomachs. I couldn't move the pleasure ripping through me, turning every nerve ending on and sending pleasure through it. Ana leaned into the spot on my shoulder where her mark adorned me. She gently slid her teeth in the spot. It felt so good, not the painful feeling it had been. I whimpered and moaned into Ana's ear.

"More Ana." She hesitated and sunk her teeth the rest of the way into my shoulder, a brief spark of pain dashed through me, quickly chased by pleasure. I tried to move my arms and couldn't, my entire body was limp on the bed, pleasure surging everywhere and my hips bucked uncontrollably. I felt another orgasm rush into me. I shook wildly, tears of pleasure rolling down my face and drool leaking out the corner of my mouth. Ana grunted and lapped at the blood on my shoulder, nursing the wound and sending pleasure into my shoulder as well. As I came and tightened around Ana more of her cum spilled into me, filling me even more. My head rolled to the left, completely free of my brains control. I felt Ana pull out and thrust back in again, sending a final spasm of pleasure through me, hitting that spot and refilling me. I blacked out, the pleasure surging through me.

Same time Ana POV

Alex was unconscious on the bed, the final burst of pleasure had completely overwhelmed him. He was tight around my knot, but all I could think about was how he wanted me to mark him. He was getting better, he wasn't the same shy omega I had gotten from the omega center. He was headstrong, brave and loyal. He loved me and Fareeha and Angela so much. I lay on top of him, gently thrusting into him to empty myself out thinking about what he had thought about yesterday during the stimulation. He had been thinking about me. My heart swelled as I looked down at his unconscious face, sweat rolled down from and his hair was wet with sweat. I rubbed my nose against his and he smiled. Even asleep he loved that. I remembered how it always calmed him down. He was my omega, now and always. His eyes gently blinked open, pleasure creating a cloudy haze in the bright hazel orbs. He smiled tiredly at me, exhaustion apparent on his face. He blinked slowly focusing on my face. I leaned down and kissed his nose. His head fell to the left and I leaned my cheek against his, resting against him. He was out just like that. I rubbed my cheeks against his, resting against his face. His cheeks were flushed and warm, like a soft pillow. Closing my eyes I fell into a pleasant sleep just like that.

Alex POV 11 hours later

Ana was on top of me, her scent permeating the air in the room. I blinked my eyes open. She lay on me, fast asleep. I shifted around under her, realizing she is still in me. I tried to shift under her , but found myself thoroughly pinned down. I looked at the clock, seeing it was 5 A.M. What time had it been last night? It couldn't have been to late. Should I wake up Ana? She shifted on top of me, lifting her head up and blinking several times before smiling at me. Ana rubbed her nose against mine, gently pulling her deflated knot out of me. After that she rolled over to my right, laying down next to me. I sat up, feeling full. I looked around the room, spotting an additional two doors in the room. "Ana, is there a bathroom in here?" She nodded.

"Perks of being second in command." I smiled and went to the door she pointed at. The bathroom was fairly basic, but a built in tub adorned one side of the room. I turned on the water, sitting down in the tub as the hot water slowly filled it. Leaning back and closing my eyes I let the hot water slowly fill the tub and the room slowly fill with steam. At some point the door opened and Ana slid in next to me.

"Why does your room have all this?"

"Perks of being second in command in Overwatch. Most senior agents get a nice room like this and larger beds since most of them have partners." I nodded, resting my head on her shoulder. We lay in the hot water for almost an hour before the water cooled down. Ana stood up first, unclogging the tub and walking over to me. I grabbed her extended hand and got up, grabbing a couple of towels and drying myself off. Ana handed me a set of clothes in my size. A black over shirt and pants with a camouflage hat and blue jacket. The jacket had the Overwatch emblem on it and Ana handed me a patch with several marks on it. "Welcome aboard private." I smiled and put on the uniform, adjusting the patch on the Blue jacket just below the Overwatch emblem. I smiled in the mirror and Ana walked up behind me, leaning her head on my shoulder. She was only two inches taller than me at 6ft 4in, but it looked like she was slouching a lot to be able to rest her chin there. She nibbled my earlobe gently and lifted her head back up. "You look good in blue." I kissed her cheek gently, leaning back into her. My stomach rumbled a little and Ana giggled. "Lets go get some breakfast". I nodded and followed her our the base. She had on an identical pair of clothes as yesterday. Walking into the cafeteria I flipped on the lights and looked around.

"Does Overwatch have designated cooks?"

"Sort of, they must not be here yet, you did say you could cook right?"

"Yeah, but not enough for the whole base. Usually I cooked for less than twenty people and hundreds must be here. At least not food food. I can cook up sweets in mass quantities though." Ana smiled.

"Then I'll leave you to it and'll be back in an hour or so, make something tasty." She kissed my cheek. "Oh, before you leave here's this" she handed me a tablet and a phone. "These are standard issue for communication and inventory and whatever else you need. Have fun." She kissed my cheek again before leaving. I went into the kitchen portion of the cafeteria, leaving the door open. I flipped on the light of the kitchen and began grabbing different pans and ingredients. I set the ingredients down onto the counter and began to wash my hands. Once clean I began mixing the ingredients, making a special recipe I had come up with several years ago. After about ten minutes of mixing the batter I set it into the oven to cook. I felt the silence of the room pressing down on me as began making more batter. Looking at the phone on the counter I decided to put on some music, bringing up an old song I used to love listening to. After several minutes of fighting over passwords and confirming it was in fact me accessing my account after all these years I pulled up the song 'Here's A Health to The Company'. I sang along to the song while I mixed, thinking about random memories when I heard a giggle behind me. A short woman leaning on the door frame watching me.

"Yah got a beautiful singin voice luv."

"Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question, but since I'm polite I'll tell ya, I'm Lena Oxton." The song had since stopped. "And you are? I don think spies would be cooking sweets in our base."

"I'm not a spy, my name is Alex" I extended my hand to her, wiping it on a towel before extending it again. She took it and shook it for a minute before looking at the oven behind me. "So you are why that smell is wafting through the base!" She bent over and looked in the oven. I felt an idea breach into my mind.

"Tell ya what Lena, never tell anyone about the singing and whenever I bake you get first dibs." She turned around and smiled widely.

"Ya got a deal love! When'll these be done do ya s'pose?"

"I'm taking them out in a moment, then give them time to cool and help yourself." She nodded, sitting up on the counter while I turned back to mixing more batter together.

"So what's your story luv? I get your a new recruit, but that's a first class badge you got, an I neva met ya before now."

"I'm with Ana." Lena gasped.

"Wait, don tell me yer her omega? The one that almost got in a fist fight with Mccree?"

"One and only it seems."

"Well now I'm not sure if yer brave or stupid, though if ya got Ana then it couldn't be the second one I s'pose. So how'd you to meet?"

"That is between myself and Ana." Lena pouted, crossing her arms and making a face on the counter. "Don't pout! It's unbecoming. Besides, the cookies are done." Her face lit up again. I bent over and grabbed the tray, setting it on the counter. "Now be careful because there are probably ver-" I turned back to Lena after setting the oven mitts on the counter. She had her mouth open, steam wafting out of it and half a cookie in her mouth. She was waving her hand outside her mouth, wincing as smoke rose out her mouth. "-hot." I chuckled, shaking my head and returning to the batter, setting more cookies on the tray and sliding it back into the oven. I took another tray, filled it up as well and set it in next to the other in the other. I turned back to Lena, who had by now taken two of the two dozen cookies. She was smiling as she chewed on one, swallowing it quickly.

"These are good! What kind of cookies are they?"

"Peanut butter chocolate chip."

"They're awesome!"

"Well I'm glad you like them." The door to the kitchen squeaked open. I looked over and saw a cyborg man walk in accompanied by an Asian man with a half shirt on. The cyborg man smiled at Lena and I. The other man nodded politely at me. I gave a curt nod back.

"Genji, Hanzo! Come in 'ere, Alex 'ere makes some kick ass cookies!" The pair walked into the kitchen.

"May we?"

"Help yourself."

The cyborg, I think he was Genji, took one and bit into it, smiling. The second one, Hanzo, took one as well to similar effect. I smiled at them, taking the mixing spoon and bowl and going to set it in the sink. Lena suddenly appeared next to me, grabbing both items from my hands and taking them. "I'll take those!" She returned to her original spot next to the cookies, licking the spoon like a child. I shook my head, smiling and turned to the two Asian men. Genji was looking at Lena and smiling. Hanzo was looking at me while he took small bites from his cookie. I extended my hand towards him.

"Hi, I'm Alex."

"Hanzo" He shook my hand briefly. Genji laughed.

"And I am Genji." He extended his hand and I shook it. "The cookies are very good, and my brother likes them as well, if he didn't he wouldn't have taken a second one when he thought no one was looking". Hanzo looked at Genji for a moment and shrugged, nodding his head as he took another bite. I took one, deciding to sample my own work. I sniffed, turning to the oven and squatting down, looking into the oven through the glass viewpoint. The cookies needed to cook a little more. I got back up, adjusting the temperature on the oven. The door swung open again. I looked over at the door and saw Ana walk in. I smiled at her.

"Hi Ana! Cookies are done."

"I can smell that." She reached over and took a still hot cookie from the tray. Of the two dozen original 14 remained. Lena had cleaned the spoon and was using it to scoop out any remaining batter. She had a little bit on her nose and Genji reached forward, taking it off her nose. Lena giggled and continued scraping out small amounts of cookie batter. Ana was smiling as she ate her cookie, taking a second one. "I thought you were lying when you told Fareeha you could bake."

"Me, lie? I have no ide what you're talking about." I turned back to the oven, squatting down again and looking at the cookies. They looked done. I grabbed the mitts and took out both the trays, setting them on a counter to cool. Lena was looking at them hungrily. "Finish those before you get more."

"Okay luv, I have no problem finishing these."

"That's not what I meant." I turned back to the group, setting my mitts back in there original position. Ana hugged me from behind and nibbled my earlobe. I felt a blush spread through my cheeks. "Ana, stop that."

"Ohh? You seemed to like it last night." The blush intensified on my face, the red of my cheeks magnified in the soft kitchen lights. Lena giggled and Genji smiled, bringing another cookie up to his mouth to hide it politely. Hanzo smirked as well. The door to the kitchen swung open again, creaking slightly in the semi silence.

"What ya'll cooking in here, I can smell it from outside the kitchen." Jesse Mccree walked into the kitchen, seeing myself and Ana. He paused. "Oh, uh hi guys." Ana frowned, releasing me from her grasp except for a hand on my shoulder. Mccree cleared his throat "Uh, Alex, can I talk to you" He waited a moment. "In private?" Ana's hand tightened on my shoulder, a low growl rumbling through her. I placed my hand on Ana's, gently rubbing it. She stopped growling.

"Sure Mccree." He led me from the kitchen to just outside. He was the same height as Ana, his beard was better trimmed and he wasn't drunk this time.

"So, Symmetra told me about what I said at the party, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I was, well very drunk. I'm not that kind of person, and I really wanted to apologize to you. Especially since yer working here now."

"Really?" Jesse nodded.

"I just wanted to, start over, I'm Jesse Mccree, and this is the introduction I would have given you if I hadn't been a drunk asshole." I smiled and took his hand, this time he shook it and smiled at me. "Now lets go back, Ana's gonna rip my head off if she doesn't know yer fine." He opened the door, gesturing for me to step inside. I did and we walked back into the kitchen. "So uh, thanks fer hearing me out partner, I appreciate it." I went back to my spot next Ana, grabbing an additional cookie on the there.

"No Problem Jesse, feel free to take a cookie." He nodded and grabbed one, biting into it and tipping his hat at me politely. I looked at the tray that had once held two dozen cookies. It had since diminished to six cookies. I looked at Lena, who caught my gaze and shrugged, crumbs falling form her mouth as she swallowed. Genji followed my gaze to Lena. He smiled and brought Tracer closer to him, taking a napkin and cleaning off the crumbs. She leaned into his grip, sighing softly. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Did I look like that when I did that? Ana pulled me closer to her, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. Mccree put his arm around Hanzo, pulling him close. I smiled, watching them all munch on the cookies. I couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for bringing all of them together right now. Lena looked over at the other cookies, still cooling on the counter then at me. She raised her eyebrow questioningly. I sighed and nodded. Lena moved towards the plate but was pulled back by Genji who held her tightly. She let a little whimper loose.

"No more, you ate over a quarter of them and we have a mission tomorrow. I don't want your stomach to hurt." Lena frowned and crossed her arms. Genji chuckled lightly. "Okay, one more." Lena dashed past me quick as anything I had ever seen. She grabbed one cookie and quick as ever returned to Genji's arm, munching happily. Her chest glowed bright blue. She caught me staring at her chest and giggled.

"Chronal accelerator luv, keeps me rooted in time. It also glows blue when activated." I nodded, not quite understanding what that meant, but understanding it enough. After a moment Mccree sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna go shootin down at the practice range, anyone want to join me?"

"I will join you." Hanzo said. Mccree smiled and ruffled the shorter mans hair. They exited together.

"An Im'ma take a shower." Genji laughed.

"Are you hoping I will join you?" Tracer blushed a little.

"If ya want to luv." Tracer dashed forward, grabbed a final cookie, dashed past the door and ran away. Genji blinked, looked at the door way and smiled before running after her. That left Ana and myself left over in the kitchen. She nuzzled my neck gently.

"They are good cookies." I laughed and leaned into her grip, feeling her nuzzle the mark on my neck. We stayed like that for several minutes, just enjoying each others presence. "The cookies smell nice, but I think I like your natural scent more." We stayed like that before the door opened again. Fareeha and Angela walked in, hand in hand and smiled at us.

"So, zhat's vhat that smell is." Angela grabbed two cookies from the plate, handing one to Fareeha. They both took a bite of there cookies and smiled.

"You weren't lying, you can cook."

"Technically this is baking, but I can cook." Fareeha shrugged and took another bite. "You ready for the mission tomorrow?"

"I still need to get my kit and the plans from Reinhardt."

"Well here" Fareeha grabbed a plastic bag and put five cookies in it. "When you see him give him these, he'll love ya for it." I took the bag and nodded.

"Is he at work now?"

"Yes, his office is one floor above here, use the phone and you can't miss it." I nodded again.

"I'm gonna get going then." i kissed Ana, then Angela then Fareeha. "Love ya." I walked out of the kitchen, typing Reinhardt's name into the finder and finding his office. I began to make my way to it, nervous but somewhat excited. My first mission as a non expandable unit. It would be a change of pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch Ranks-  
> Private-Any  
> Private second class-Any  
> Private first class-Any  
> Sub sergeant-twice the amount of strike forces. Ex Hanzo, Genji.  
> Sergeant-as many as there are strike forces.  
> Lieutenant-same as sergeant.  
> Captain-same as sergeant. Ex Fareeha, Mercy  
> Staff sergeant- half as sergeant. Ex Mccree  
> Major- a quarter sergeant. Ex Torbjorn  
> Major first class- one eighth sergeant. Ex Reinhardt  
> Commander- currently two, Ana and Gabriel, may increase as time goes on, varies on amount of strike forces and logistical capabilities.  
> Strike commander-one  
> The more privates there are, the more strike forces. The more strike forces, the more of all the higher ranks.  
> Strike forces may have any number of commanders and other ranks in them based on the importance of the mission. Strike force sizes will be stated as necessary.


	4. Family

I looked at the phone, confirming that this was in fact his office. I knocked on the door, hearing his voice boom at me "Yes! Come in Come in!" I flinched at its volume and opened the door, it slid with a whoosh into the wall, revealing Reinhardt sitting in a large chair, with a desk that went up to my chest. I walked up, feeling like an elf that walking up to Santa Claus. "Hello Alex, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have been assigned to the Denmark mission scheduled for tomorrow. Jack said I needed to go to you for my role sometime today. Oh, and Fareeha said I should give you these." I put the bag of cookies on the desk, leaning on my toes to reach over it. He smiled.

"Ha, thoughtful girl, tell her thank you for me when you see her next. So, here you are." He handed me a little packet with the word Dalakin written in the corner. "This is your role in the Denmark mission, code-named project Blackjack. You will be the sapper and destroy the target building whilst the others cover you. Report at the port at 0400." I nodded affirmative. "And Alex, the information you gave us, it will save a lot of lives, we had no idea the extent of Talon's influence in Denmark, nor the extent of the weaponry Talon had there. The mission size has been increased and changed. You saved lives today Alex. Now then, I have more assignments to doll out and you have to get your kit together."

"Yes sir."

"Bah, call me Reinhardt, it is only fair among friends Alex." I laughed.

"Yes Reinhardt." He smiled.

"Good, now get going." He took a cookie from the bag and bit into it, reading something on the computer. "Mmm, and tell Fareeha the cookies are delicious!" I nodded and left the office, making my way to a nearby seat and flipped through the thin folder. Mission location Aalborg, Denmark. Objective:Destruction of primary objective building and accompanying supplies. Secondary objective: Capture of any high profile Talon and mercenary figures. Alexander Q. Dalakin mission objective: Demolitions and covert infiltration. Alexander will make his way through the outer edge of the city with team B and eliminate any resistance. Team A will begin primary assault and civilian evacuation while team B destroys the target building. All in all a simple plan. I took out my phone and looked at the map, following the map to the armory. Entering the large room I was taken aback by the amount of equipment that lay on its shelves. Good equipment to, not the second hand smuggler crap we got at Talon. I quickly picked out a rifle, taking over to the nearby shooting range and testing it out. It was to heavy I decided, to large for stealth. I changed out the ammo pack and grabbed another rifle, this one semi automatic. Testing it out I found the trigger was too heavy and the shot not accurate enough. Going through this process several times I finally found a rifle with a good trigger, adjustable stock and good multi zoom scope. It was maneuverable, lightweight, semi automatic and a good all around fit plus a silencer adorned its barrel. It even had a shotgun barrel underneath for more close range and louder engagements. I began testing different pistols for a suitable sidearm. Repeating the earlier process I found a good pistol, accurate to 150 yards, 15 round clip with toggle-able laser sight and another silencer. It even fit well in my holster. With weapons decided I knew I would need something... stealthy, looking through the rows I found it. An optical camouflage suit, I could keep it on whilst moving for ten minutes, or stay still for an hour, according to the accompanying information panel. I smiled, slipping it on over my clothes and testing it out. It came with odor deafeners so I couldn't be smelled and I couldn't be seen. It had magnetic hand grips so I could climb wall easily. I moved around, watching the suit act like a hyperactive chameleon. I smiled, this would suit me well. Finally I needed a suitable melee alternative. Looking for several minutes I found a pair of blades which attached to your wrist, with the push of a button they extended four inches out. That would certainly give anyone in a fight with me a shock. I took my decided equipment out and checked them out of the armor. After which I went into the armor part of the armory and began trying on different armor. After nearly an hour of trying out clothes and armor I decided on a solid chest plate, a helmet, boots, the Overwatch uniform. A black set of pants and shirt. On my arms gauntlets adorned my fore arm from my wrist blades to my elbow, solid but not impeding. Shin guards adorned my legs and a matching piece of armor covered my back. Finally a black jacket would cover my torso, hidden under the optical camouflage suit. I checked out the uniform and armor as well, checking the time. It read 9 A.M. I placed the equipment in my locker and locked it up. I made my way out of the armory and back towards the cafeteria again. I entered the room and saw the plate the cookies had been one was empty with a note saying please 'make more on it'. I smiled at it. There was no food out, but the smell of food was still in the air. I must have missed breakfast. I looked into the kitchen, seeing no food and clean dishes. I definitely missed breakfast. I grabbed the ingredients and began mixing them up, bringing out the trays and preheating the oven. As I mixed the ingredients I heard the door open. Who the hell is that? I haven't even started actually cooking yet.

"Hold on Roadie, Imma get what I need, you stand guard out here." A deep grunt was all I heard in response. A man with a peg leg and prosthetic hand pushed the door open. "Who the bloody hell are you?!"

"Who are you?"

"I asked first mate."

"And I asked recently, that makes mine the priority question." The mans hair was singed and he had a massive hunched back. He cackled at me and extended his hand towards me. "Turn your palm up."

"What?"

"I don't trust you, turn your palm up." He frowned at me and took a joy buzzer off his left hand.

"There mate, happy?" I looked at his hand.

"Nope, I don't trust you. Get what you need and go." He cackled again, walking into kitchen and grabbing spoons and forks. He saw the cookie batter.

"Yer the bloke which made them cookies?" I nodded. "You just saved yer own ass mate, I was gonna prank you so hard but keep making them cookies an we won't have a problem. Roadie! come in 'ere" A large man leaned into the doorway and looked at me then Junkrat.

"What?"

"Roadie, this is the bloke what made them cookies you liked so much." He smiled at me.

"Good, make me a batch please, they were quite good."

"Sure thing bud." I said. The hunched man walked out of the kitchen, boasting fist fulls of silverware.

"Les go Mako, I have what I need." He cackled again, hobbling out of the kitchen door. The large man named after a shark waved at me and then walked away. I returned to the cookies, grabbing more ingredients for an additional batch.

1 hour later Alex POV.

I definitely couldn't do this all day, not once my schedule filled up more. 4 batches of cookies sat on the table. After a moments thought I put the an index card on one batch specifying they were for the man known as Roadhog and if anyone eats them they will almost certainly die. I checked my watch and found about an hour had passed. I leaned on the steel table with a cookie, biting into it and thinking about what I would do for the rest of day. I always hated these times, when a mission was soon and you could do nothing but wait. I grabbed another cookie and left the kitchen, walking through the base looking for something constructive to do. After walking around for almost another hour and bumping into nobody I found a room marked stimulation room. Apparently it was a battle simulator, like a video game. I read the description which read I could experience any battle since WW1 and feel like I was there. I got in the strange device. It hovered off the ground in a small null gravity field, anchored in the ground and ceiling but still able to be spun in any direction any number of times. I would feel the pain like it was real, but it wouldn't be. I would feel like I was there, but I wouldn't be. I put on the headset after attaching myself to the device. I was quickly orientated on a beach, the feel of the salty sea air against my skin, the wind flowing freely. I chose single player and the world fell away, a large loading screen surrounding me. I saw the world come back into focus and recognized where I was. I was in a trench, during WW1. Everything started at once, a gun appearing in my hands. I ducked down in the trench, the sudden boom of artillery and gun fire peppering the surrounding area and booming in my ears. I moved around the trench, running past several dozens of soldiers who were all shooting at the other side. They had British uniforms on, so I must be on the British line in Europe. A German soldier had just executed a British one when he saw me. He screamed and charged at me, his bayonet pointed at me. I waited until he was almost on me, I must have looked frozen in fear. When his bayonet was just a foot from me I pushed the rifle up and two the left, deflecting his stab harmlessly to the side. I brought up the stock of the gun, slamming it into his jaw and hearing a satisfying crack as his jaw broke. He went sprawling in the mud, clawing at the weak walls of the trench and grabbing his jaw. He lay in the puddle and I drove my own bayonet into the base of his skull, killing him instantly. I pulled it out, hearing the explosions boom closer to me. A German with an officers Saber charged at me, his sword held high over his head. I aimed my rifle, pulling the trigger and watching his head buck as he fell over, the force of the shot knocking him backwards. I heard German to my right and brought up my rifle, firing twice and watching to more soldiers collapse just outside the trench. I ran up to a booster platform, running up and peeking over. Another was reloading his gun and backing away from me in the trench. I charged forward and he tried my own trick on me. It didn't work. I jumped forward, the bayonet catching his gutting and cutting him open. He screamed out, entrails falling from his guts. I got up, swinging the bayonet up and catching his cheek in the process. He fell backwards, grabbed a pistol and rolled over again, aiming it at me. I plunged the bayonet into his chest and he screamed again, blood flowing freely and greatly from his mouth. The pistol clicked repeatedly, its clip was empty. I tugged the bayonet down and stabbed again. He groaned and choked, blood pooling around him. His eyes grayed over and his head lolled backwards. I heard more shouting and screaming, the German line was charging forward, all of them shouting wildly as dozen fell to gunfire. I brought up my rifle and fired twice more before hearing a click. I bent over, squatting and leaning on the muddy wall whilst reloading my gun. I peeked back over the wall, seeing the German line was right on top of the British. I squeezed the trigger catching a German soldier in the chest, watching him fall over. I aimed at another as a bullet buried itself into the mud next to me. I pulled the trigger again, watching another soldier fall over, standing there briefly before collapsing. A burst of automatic firing trained on me. I fell backwards, watching puffs of mud go flying in the chest and on me. A German saw me on the ground and leapt down, stabbing downwards with his bayonet. I rolled to side, jumping to my feet and swinging my rifle to the right, catching his throat with the bayonet. He grabbed his throat, gasping out. I stabbed forward and upwards into his skull through the chin. I puled the trigger, watching blood and brains fly through the back of his head. I pulled the bayonet out and saw 3 more German, all three forming a firing line a few yards away. I jumped to the left, narrowly dodging the volley of bullets that pounded into the mud wall behind me. I jumped up and ran down the trench. The three German rounded the corner and one fell backwards, a new bloody hole in his head. The other two fired at me wildly, one shot grazed my shin. I fell forward and gasped, grabbing my now bloody shin. I got up and ran forward several feet before falling over again, my shin screaming in pain at me. Mud coated my uniform, it was cold and clung to me heavily. I rolled over and began scooting backwards, my rifle raised in trepidation. The two Germans rounded the corner more slowly this time, rifles raised. The first one fell backwards, his head also sporting a new hole in his head. The other turned the corner as well and my gun clicked, out of ammo. He fired and hit me in the chest. I fell backwards and played dead. The German slowly walked up to me and looked at me. Blood leaked from my chest and he walked on, reloading his own gun in the meantime. I swung my rifle at his ankles, catching one of them. He fell forward, screaming out. I jumped forward and plunged the bayonet into his chest. He screamed again and I stabbed him again, this time in the back of the skull. After he was dead I got up, using my gun as a crutch and limped down the Tench. A Random grenade landed in front of me. I looked at it. Shit. It exploded, a brief surge of pain running through me as the battle fell away. I took the helmet off and gasped, getting away from the machine and into regular gravity. I fell over and breathed. Okay, so dying still hurt like hell, and living was fun as hell. Noted. I looked at my watch, noticing the sweat on my arm. It read noon. I decided to make my way back to the cafeteria to see if any food was there. My feet were somewhat unsteady at first, slowly reorientating with the normal world. I made my way to the cafeteria, opening the door and seeing no one. A single tray with a dozen cookies remained on the table. I looked at the index card on Roadhog's plate. 'Thanks' was written on it in big letters. My stomach rumbled. I made my way into the kitchen, hoping some food would be left out. Nothing. I sighed, considering making myself something, but deciding against it. I turned back to the cafeteria when I heard the door open.

"Damn Fareeha, there's no food here." I didn't recognize the voice. A moment later another voice spoke up.

"Hey there's some cookies." I heard 3 chairs scrape against the ground. "Anyway Fareeha, as I was saying, can you believe how many omegas are going on this mission? I mean, your omega, Hanzo, Tracer, Symmetra, Junkrat and several others. It's ridiculous."

Now Fareeha spoke up. "They are just as qualified for this mission as we are. Angela has saved your life before, and you've never even fought with the others before."

The first one spoke up again. "All we're saying is if more alphas went on this mission stealth wouldn't be needed, but they have to make the omegas feel validated."

"Don, that isn't true and you know it." 

The one known as Don said again, chewing something. "Alphas are physically stronger and faster and more dominant. That you should at least agree with." I heard Fareeha sigh.

"I suppose that is true". I listened intently to the conversation, remaining hidden in the kitchen.

"Omegas should stick to non physical jobs, doctors, cooks, maids and other things like that. After all, when you're bigger, faster and stronger you are just better at anything then the other person could ever be."

"I guess that makes since." I felt a spark of anger flash through me. I grabbed a wooden mixing spoon and stepped into the main room. Fareeha looked up at me, along with the other two alphas. One was black and had buzzed hair and the other was white with similar hair. They had matching Overwatch uniforms on. I continued to walk forward, smacking the black mans hand with the wooden spoon and making him drop the cookie on the floor.

"Ow, stupid omega what's wrong with you?!" I smacked him in the nose with the spoon. He grabbed his nose and shouted out, groaning. I grabbed the tray of cookies off the table.

"If alphas are so much better than omegas at everything then bake your own damn cookies." I waved the spoon at the other alpha and he nodded. I turned to Fareeha. "And you! You... argh." I shook my head and walked away from them to the door of the cafeteria.

The black alpha groaned. "Damn Fareeha control your bitch!" I paused, inhaled then turned and hurled the spoon at him. It struck him on the nose again and he tipped backwards out of the chair onto the floor. I turned back and left the room, fuming all the way back to my own room. Locking the door I set the tray of cookies on the desk and sat on the edge of the bed. I took my phone and began playing some music. They were old songs from a guy called 'JT Machinima' who lived in the early 21st century. While outdated his songs were good. This one was about some old game called Battlefield Hardline. I took a cookie from the tray, biting into it and thinking about what I had just done. I sang along to the lyrics quietly while munching on the cookie. "No rule book in the jungle, for your sake get lost. If I can't break the system, I'll break the law." I thought about how his nose was almost certainly broken, chuckling at the thought when someone knocked on the door. I paused the song and waited.

"Alex I know you're in there. Open up please." It was Fareeha. I knew she had been prompted, but what she said still hurt. "Alex, please. I didn't agree with him, I just, I... I'm sorry. I did agree with him, and I was wrong. Please open the door. We have a mission tomorrow, and I can't bare the thought that a fight may be the last thing we did together." I looked at the door, hearing her slide down outside it. I waited a moment before unlocking it, an audible click going through the silent room. Fareeha got up and opened the door, immediately embracing me when it was open. "We should do something, get our minds on it." I looked up at here. "Not that, not before a mission. Maybe we can train together. The base has a multi-person simulator that we can use."

"That would be nice. hope it goes better than last time." Fareeha giggled and pressed her cheek against mine.

4 A.M. Heliport. Alex POV

Almost forty soldiers stood around the sight, some sitting and others standing, all of them talking. Our equipment was on board and we were waiting until the three transports were fully fueled and loaded to pack in. The stealth transport for team B was small, an armory, small medbay and lounge making up 80 percent of the craft. Mcree walked up to me, smiling widely with a cigar lit. "Ready rookie?" I nodded, he loaded up his revolver and smiled. "I got a bullet with there name on it." I smiled. "Ya know Mcree, a bullet may have a name on it." I pulled out a bit of c4. "But 10 pounds of c4 is more so to whom it may concern." He laughed and made his way away from me to another agent. In team B was Myself, Hanzo, Genji, A Spanish beta named Sombra, Gabriel and a large Russian alpha named Zarya. The stealth craft loaded up first. I stepped onto the shuttle, giving Ana a kiss before I got on. The craft hummed to life and slowly rose before shooting up into the air and hovering several thousand feet in the air and waiting there for the other two craft to lumber up. After about ten minutes the craft were sighted rising from the clouds into the night sky. In the far distance the first light of dawn was creeping over the horizon, piercing the gloom. It was beautiful. "Alex!" Zarya shouted at me. I turned from the window to her. She was sitting with her feet up on the table. "Come over here!" I walked over. She patted a seat next to her and offered me a cigarette. I shook my head no and politely refused. "Hah! Das is good friend. I do not like smoking eizher." She crushed the cigarette pack and chucked it into the nearby trash bin. "It was merely a test. And you passed. Come now, I am most curious what your kit for mission is." I followed her into the armory. My locker was laying on the ground. I opened it up and took some of the equipment out of there resting spots. Zarya looked at it. She sighed, took the gauntlets and shin guards. "Zhese you do not need. They vill clink and limit mobility. Better not to get hit at all." She set them back in and took out the suit. "Good choice, zhis will work well at night." Then she looked at my choice of guns. "Not bad, rifle is good choice and pistol is okay." She found the wrist blades. "Vhat are these? Ha! Vhat are you? Video game character? Stabby stabby?" She laughed.

"I'll have you know I used something similar to this in Talon to great effect." She scoffed.

"Keep everything but the gauntlets. Those will not help here. Otherwise good choice in gear, I am glad you are sensible choice." The intercom system came on.

"All teams, prep for mission, repeat, all teams prep for mission."

Zarya got up and slapped my back. "Good luck friend". She went to her own locker. I put on the armor and Camo suit, followed by the wrist blades. I was the final one to the ready area. Sombra, Genji, Reaper, Zarya, and Hanzo all had on their basic Overwatch gear. Hanzo and Genji both had black thin fabric over there bodies to help conceal them. I turned off the camo and stepped into line, hands behind my back. Sombra looked at me and scoffed, patting my shoulder.

"That's cute." I put my hand on her shoulder, the hidden blade stabbing in front of her and making her flinch.

"So are you." She frowned then laughed at me.

"I don't need your fancy toys, I can go invisible and teleport without them."

"But I still got feeling in my hands." She frowned at me, then smiled a moment later. Gabriel walked up to the assembled team.

"Has everyone read there mission packets?" Everyone nodded. "Good, Alex and Genji will jump out and attach to the building and get to the top to disable the sensor equipment. Get ready, drop in two minutes." I nodded and moved away from the group to the drop point. Genji was there as well.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep". I looked out to the building as we pulled up to it, out cloaking equipment hiding us from eyes and sensors. I gulped at the drop.

"What's the matter? Afraid of heights?"

"No, it's just, when I'm up high gravity and I tend to disagree on which direction I should go." Genji laughed. The door opened quickly and the building lay below us, two sentries on the roof, totally oblivious to our presence. Two ropes dangled out several dozen feet before stopping five feet above the roof of the building. I smiled and slipped into my combat mode, evening out my face and cracking my neck. Gabriel came up a moment later.

"Ready you two?" Genji and I nodded. "Okay, jump in three... two... one... GO!" I leapt out the opening, grabbing the rope and sliding down before letting go, landing with a silent crunch. I looked over at the sentry and slowly crept over, standing up behind him. I placed my hand just behind his neck and let the blade shoot forward, stabbing into his neck. He gasped and gurgled, letting go of his rifle, which sagged on the strap it was attached to. He grabbed at his, gurgling briefly before going limp and falling over. I continued on, going the radar dish and placing a small e.m.p. on it. I looked at Genji and he nodded, taking a position near the door for when the guards came to investigate the sudden interference. I activated it, seeing the dish surge briefly before all the lights shut off. I took position near some cover and brought up my rifle, sighting in on the door. Waiting there I was suddenly aware of my heart beating in my chest, the cold cutting into my bones through the suit. I felt a weird pain in my chest, like a slight needle was poking into it. I waited still, patiently gripping the underside of my grip. The door swung open, two soldiers walking out. I pulled the trigger, nailing one in the head. He crumpled over and the second one quickly followed suit, a similar hole in him. Genji gave me a thumbs up. By now the large transports with the rest of the force arrived, landing a few hundred yards away and dropping off its soldiers. A click sounded behind me. I turned, bringing up my pistol and aiming at a grappling hook buried in the side of the building. A Talon solider boosted up over the edge of the building, quickly followed by another. The two brought up there rifle, firing randomly. I rolled over my cover, holding fire. I popped up as the two began sweeping the area for me. I waited until one was near me and pulled the trigger twice, slamming into his chest.

"There cloaked!" The other screamed and fired wildly at me. I ducked down, snow flying overhead as rounds slammed into the vent. The soldier stopped firing. I rolled out and brought up my gun. Watching him fall to his knees, a shuriken buried in his throat. I shot him in the head and he fell backwards, laying still on the snowy roof. Blood ebbed from the wounds, turning the area a sick red white color. I looked over at the edge of the of the building, looking down at the balcony two stories below. Several soldiers were looking out over the battlefield, sniping at the Overwatch agents. I settled into my spot, aiming the rifle at one of them and pulling the trigger. Aiming again I shot a second, then a third one. The other three got up, one of them getting hit from another sniper. I fired a last time, the round slamming into the final soldiers head and his body collapsing. I took a small explosive from the bag and primed it, looking over at Genji who nodded. I dropped it, waiting until the thud before triggering it. A loud explosion sounded off, the balcony now rubble and fire. I began running around the roof, placing explosives in different locations. I looked over another edge of the building, dangling a line of explosives over it and securing them. I repeated this process several times before hearing another click. This time I didn't know where it came from Genji and I were looking for the source. A bullet ripped through the air, slamming into my chest. I gasped as my cloak fell away, stumbling backwards into the snow. Genji threw several shuriken in the direction of the bullet and drew his sword, deflecting several bullets into their sources. I fired at a crunch nearby, watching it hit someone and watching them fall backwards, sliding down the metal of the vent. A large blood stain was left over. I looked around for anyone else but saw nothing but bodies on the roof, no other sounds aside from my breathing and the howl of the wind. I rolled onto my stomach and got up, leaning heavily on a nearby piece of metal. Genji ran over to me, letting me lean on him.

"We need to get you out of here."

"How bad is it?" Genji shifted me and looked at the wound.

"Not bad, you will be fine."

"Don't lie to me."

"Well you have a hole in your chest, it was a small round but I cannot tell if it hit something important". I nodded, the sensations sending pain ripping through me. I sagged slightly in his grip, but Genji kept me propped up. "I'm will get help, you will be fine here, most of the soldiers are below fighting." He set me next to a vent and dashed away, jumping off the end of the building. I waited for several minutes before hearing the door open. I looked at it and saw several Talon soldiers run up to the explosives, quickly trying to deactivate them. Fuck fuck fuck. I reached for my bag, hoping to trigger them and catching empty air. It must have slipped free. I looked around the corner, catching a glimpse of several Talon agents now scanning the building. The areas with the explosives were gone, deactivated and pulled free. The door swung open again, several soldiers looking into the area. All the Talon soldiers saluted the door and out walked Clarice. I gasped softly, watching her step over the corpse of a Talon soldier, looking over the new battlefield that was the roof. The wind caught her shoulder length brown hair. Her cold blue eyes staring at one soldier who stood rigid.

"Ms. Clarice, the infiltrators escaped the area. However their explosives have been contained." Clarice looked down at her nails, clicking the finger tips together slowly. Her spotless bright white uniform a bright contrast from the surrounding areas.

"This is not the first time you've failed me captain. What would be a fitting punishment for your failure? First you lose Dalakin, a person who has sensitive information on Talon and is highly valued by us. Then you fail to capture the infiltrators in the middle of a battle. What to do what to do." Clarice walked around the soldier, looking at all the soldiers in the area. She pulled her revolver out of its holster and shot the man in the back of his head. His corpse fell, sagging into itself and falling in a pile on the ground. She swung the revolver to another soldier. "You!" He flinched. "Are the new captain. Your first task is learning not all the infiltrators escaped. Charlie?" Someone grabbed my neck from behind and held tight, nearly crushing my wind pipe and hoisting me into the air before throwing me several feet in her direction. My pistol and rifle both flew away from me and I landed in the snow. Wincing at the pain that shot through me. I heard someone step in front of me and looked up, seeing the Clarice's brown boots in front of me. "Thank you Charlie." I heard a deep grunt somewhere behind me. "Well Mr. Dalakin, it is good to see you again." She grabbed my arm and hoisted me up, grabbing both my shoulders and holding them tightly. "You look good, a little worse for wear but not bad." She sniffled and her eyes widened. She pulled me closer to her, sniffing deeply. I tried to move away but couldn't move, her scent quickly overpowering and numbing my body. "I don't remember you being an omega. You've been holding out on me, and just when I thought you couldn't get any better." She suddenly frowned and pulling down my shirt at the shoulder, revealing Ana's marking bite. She growled deeply at me and I shied away from her. "You fucking whore. I lose track of you for less than two weeks and you're already claimed!" The anger was apparent in her voice and I squirmed in her grasp. She smiled again at me. "No matter." She dropped me on the ground and I fell over on my side, gasping out as clean air flooded my body, suddenly regaining feeling in my body. She gestured at two other soldiers who quickly grabbed me and hoisted me up. "Nothing is a problem, everything is an opportunity." A ship decloaked by the edge of the building, extending a ramp onto the roof. Two other small fighter craft appeared behind it. Clarice turned and walked onto the ship, two soldiers grabbing and dragging me towards the transport. I extended the blade on my wrist and it jammed into the soldier to my right. He screamed and released me. I swung the blade into the throat of the man on my left, slitting his throat. As he fell backwards I grabbed his pistol from the holster and aimed it at Clarice, pulling the trigger three times as I fell. The bullets slammed into one soldier who pushed Clarice out of the way. I spun around, firing into the group behind me. The soldier I stabbed looked at me. I kicked his face, breaking his nose on impact then aimed the gun at him and pulled the trigger, shooting his forehead. Suddenly the huge alpha, Charlie, grabbed me by my throat again and tossed me away. I lost my grip on the pistol and slammed into a piece of vent. It bent under my weight and I slid backwards off it. "Charlie! I would like him mostly intact." I heard him stepping towards me and scooted away, desperately trying to escape the large alpha. He stepped over the vent, continuing towards me. Where was Genji! "Charlie! We seem to have visitors, leave him for now. Until next time Dalakin!" Charlie looked at me and turned, sprinting away. A nearby explosion ripped through the air and I heard somethng crash into the ground below. The remaining ships shot away and suddenly everything was dark again. I leaned back, sighing deeply. I felt something warm in my mouth and let some of it fall out the corner of my mouth. I brought my hand up to it and saw red sticky blood on my fingers. I let my hand fall backwards into the snow and brought up my comlink to my mouth, seeing the screen was shattered totally.

"Genji! Genji! Are you there?" I began to cough uncontrollably, small amounts of blood fleeing my mouth as hacked. After several more minutes I heard a jet sound and a whoosh.

"Up here!" It was Genji. I heard several footsteps and the jet sound stopped.

"Alex! Alex!" I recognized Fareeha's voice. I tried to speak but it was caught in a choking sound. I heard footsteps approaching me. Fareeha looked around the vent and saw me, quickly hopping it and sitting down next to me, crossing her legs and bringing my head into her lap. Angela was behind her. She quickly jumped the vent as well, sitting on her knees next to me as well and bringing out her bag. She had a large staff and she trained it on me. I felt the pain slowly ebb from my body and coughed again, hacking at the thing caught in my throat. I leaned my head back into Fareeha's lap, the fatigue suddenly wearing down on me. I kept my eyes open, staring at the starry night sky. I can't fall asleep, if I fall asleep I die. Don't fall asleep. Angela snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Iz okay Alex. I gave you something for the pain, just let it through. It vill make you drowsy, but zhat's okay, you're stable enough to fall asleep." I nodded and tried to speak, my mouth opening and closing in a vain attempt to form higher communication. Angela smiled. "Shh, it's okay, you're fine." I nodded slowly, feeling my eyelids droop.

Same time Angela POV

Alex nodded off, his head falling to the side. Fareeha rubbed his cheeks gently and wiped away a little blood from the corner of his mouth. I looked down at his chest and finished cleaning the wound. The bullet had been small but had hit the top of his lung, just a few inches from the heart. I placed a gauze stick in, taking some medical tap to make sure it didn't fall out and checked my caduceus staff. It kept the wound from bleeding worse but still wasn't capable of the rapid-regeneration I wanted it to be capable of. I looked at Alex's throat and saw large bruises forming. I pulled away the remaining suit material from the area and saw the bruises were in the form of large fingers. I sniffed and smelled another alpha sent, a powerful one. I pulled my head back, repulsed by the scent. "Angela? What's the matter?" I coughed and moved my hand in front of my nose, waving it slowly.

"He's got anozher alphas scent on him and it smells quite powerfully." Fareeha leaned down sniffed deeply. I heard a deep rumbling growl form in her throat a moment later.

"Is it okay to move him?" I nodded and she put her arms under his armpits, hoisting him up out of the snow and leaning his back in her chest, his head lolling backwards in her shoulder. She kissed his cheek and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, gently scenting him and slowly vanquishing the other alphas powerful scent. Genji stood near the vent, looking at us concerned. I nodded at him and he sighed, clearly relieved by the news. After a few minutes the transport with the wounded showed up. Fareeha and I hoisted Alex to his feet, rousing him in the process. He wrapped an arm around Fareeha and limped onto the transport, quickly followed by myself and Genji. We sat down on a nearby bench, Alex still leaning on Fareeha heavily. He opened his mouth and closed it, trying to speak. A hoarse choking noise was all that came out. He sighed, clearly frustrated.

"You have large bruising and internal damage on your throat, it will be difficult to talk for a while. He looked around for something, pointing to a nearby piece of paper. I got up and grabbed it and the nearby pen, He took it and began writing something down. After a minute he showed me. The handwriting was bad, but I got what it said. I got up and took it, searching for either Gabriel, Ana or Reinhardt. I saw Reinhardt's large form first and approached him, tapping on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hello Angela, is everything okay?"

"Hello Reinhardt, Alex was insistent this reached you." He took it and read it quickly.

"This is concerning, that Clarice was here means something more than normal was occurring. We will have to get that information in the building. Thank you, I must find Gabriel or Ana." I nodded and turned back, making my way towards Alex and Fareeha. I saw them, Ana had since arrived and Alex was leaning heavily on her while Fareeha walked off, presumably to change out of the flight suit. I walked up, still unnoticed by the two. Ana was rubbing her cheek on the nape of Alex's neck, gently kissing the large bruises, scenting him and visibly relaxing him. He leaned on her and closed his eyes. After a moment Ana readjusted him, setting his head in her lap. She looked up at me and patted the seat next to her, smiling at me. I sat there a moment before she spoke.

"Who?" I blinked at her. She was looking at me, her arm wrapped around Alex protectively.

"A Talon leader named Clarice. She apparently has an invested interest in Alex." Ana nodded and went back to gently scenting Alex, removing the stench that Clarice had left on him. He purred a little under her affections, subconsciously pushing up against her. I smiled at him. "He vill be fine, a little rest and everything will return to normal in less than a week."

"What are the extent of his injuries?"

"He was shot in the lung and I believe one of his ribs are broken, maybe two. Also his throat has severe bruising." Ana nodded. Alex had fallen asleep in Ana's grip.

"I shouldn't have let him do the mission."

"Ana, don't do that, not again. You did it with Fareeha when she broke her arm and tried to bar her from missions for two months. You did it with me when I broke a rib and made me sit in bed for two weeks. You can't keep us out of the field just because we may get hurt. We love you, but don't smother him". Ana looked down at Alex's resting form, gently nuzzling the top of his head.

"I know, I just am not sure what I would do if something happened to any of you." Alex stirred a little, his eyes blinking open. He looked at us and smiled, shifting a moment than closing his eyes again. Ana smiled down at him and gently ran her hand through his hair. Fareeha walked back to the area and sat down next to me. After a few minutes Alex coughed and opened his eyes. He groaned and tried to sit up before gasping and falling back on Ana's lap. He started breathing heavily.

"Need this off." His voice was coarse and he spoke slowly while tlfumbling with the chest plate.

"What's wrong?"

"Can't breathe, crushing me." Ana helped lean him up and helped him tug off the Camouflage suit. Once it was off his torso Alex tried to reach around and unclasp his armor before gasping. Ana undid it for him and gently brought it off him, handing it to me. Alex sighed and looked down. Ana put her arm around him and pulled him close. I looked at the breastplate in my hand, a small hole in it and red staining around the hole. "Th- Than-." Alex coughed violently.

"Shh, don't worry." Alex nodded slowly and began to sit up, aided this time by Ana. He swung his legs over the edge of the bench and leaned back on it, sighing slowly. The rest of the trip went slowly until the transport settled down on the landing platform. Soldiers began unloading from the transport, going about there visit. Some more soldiers got on board to begin transporting cargo off the transport. Ana shook Alex's shoulder, gently rousing him from his slumber. "Feeling any better?" Alex shook his head slowly. "Come on, lets go." Alex nodded and got up, accepting Ana's help and leaning on her heavily. Fareeha and I followed just behind them as we moved towards the infirmary. After arriving at the building a nurse ran up to me with a clipboard and paper, telling me I'm needed immediately. I nodded and after a kiss on Alex's cheek left with the nurse.

Alex POV

Ana helped me onto the bed and I sunk into the soft material slowly, feeling it rise up around me. I felt my shin guards be removed and shifted on the bed, sinking deeper into the fabric. I leaned my head back on the pillow, sighing softly at the feeling. The gauze stick in my chest had since formed the blockage to stop the bleeding, but it had heated up in my chest. The sensation was tolerable, if very unpleasant. I opened my eyes and saw Ana and Fareeha on the other side of the room talking quietly. I tried to sit up and found my body unresponsive. I looked at my arm and saw an I.V. in it. When did that get there? I tried to speak, opening and closing my mouth and felt something warm on my throat. I blinked again and moved my head finding it somewhat unresponsive. What was all this stuff? Fareeha looked over and saw I was awake. She smiled and walked up to me, sitting down next to the bed while Ana stayed by the door and waved at me. I tried to speak, a coarse squeak all that left my lips. "Angela put this on after you fell asleep, its just the medicine."

"Sleep?" Speaking was... difficult. My voice raspy and everything was sluggish.

"Yeah, for almost 15 hours."

"Hours?."

"It's okay, just go back to sleep, you need the rest."

"I... can't move." I felt a panic rising in me. I could barely move my head but I still tried, a brief shift in view was all I got.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Angela gave you some painkiller and muscle relaxers. It's just the medicine. It's okay." She ran he fingers through my hair before placing her hand on my cheek. I pushed my cheek into the touch as best as I could, sighing at the familiar scent among the clinical alcohol scent. The bright white of the room slowly darkened and the steady beeping of medical equipment faded as I fell into a pain free unconsciousness. 

I opened my eyes again later, glancing around the now dark room. I was alone and still couldn't move, but the I.V. and throat... thing were both gone. I looked around weakly, glancing at the walls. My vision was blurry and unfocused on everything but he door to the room. The door itself slowly swung open and a tall man walked in. His hair was dark and a large scar went from his forehead, over a missing eye and down to the tip of his mouth. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and stared at me. His hair went down to his shoulders and his figure was bulbously muscular. I tried to speak, my mouth opening and closing slowly in a vain attempt to form words. The man Smiled. "My name isn't important." What? How did he - " Know what you were thinking? It's a gift." He smiled, revealing several holes in his teeth. The others were black and crooked, some spun a full 180 degrees around.

"You, you, you aren't real. This, isn't real." He frowned at me, taking his hand and setting it on the the bed. Each nail extended a full foot away from the finger tips. The tips were sharpened and the nails looked like steak knifes. He took the hand and looked at it, moving the fingers around. He then plunged them into my guts, piercing the skin and stabbing into me.

"I'm not real!?! Than what is this?!" He twisted the fingers in my guts, hot pain shooting through me and blooding spurting out. "You may think I'm not real, but I'm very real. Real enough for you! For your brother James. But he doesn't get visited by me anymore. He doesn't even know if your alive. You may have figured that is was me early this time, but next time you won't. You won't know it's me. Now Alex" He started speaking in Angela's voice "Wake up, wake up it's just a dream."

I gasped, my eyes opening and dropping into reality. Angela was gently shaking my arm, looking greatly concerned at me. I blinked and thought briefly. I couldn't remember what the dream was about. That's a first. Angela shook me gently again, pulling me from my thought. "Alex, are you alright?"

"Yeah." I smiled. I could talk. I put my hand on my throat, feeling no pain in it. I realized I could move my body as well. "Angela, I can move, and and and i can talk." I coughed again, pain shooting through ny chest. Angela smiled at me.

"The wonders of modern medicine. How are you feeling?" I managed to force myself to stop coughing and sighed slowly.

"Like crap." Angela smiled softly.

"Anozher bad dream?"

"Yes".

"Alex, who is James? You were sleep talking and kept saying that name."

"James, James is my brother."

"You have a brozher? Why did you not say this before?"

"Because he is brother by blood and nothing else. He doesn't want to see me and I don't want to see him. His last name isn't even Dalakin."

"Alex, you should try to reconnect with him. Family is, it's important."

"Angela, thank you for caring, but I want nothing to do with my remaining family." Angela looked sad but nodded.

"Okay zhen, get some more sleep." She kissed my lips gently and left the room. After shifting for a moment I closed my eyes and fell back into sleep.

Two hours later. Ana POV

Paperwork, Paper work and more Paperwork. The large stack of paper on my desk was only bout half what she needed to do. The other half was either incoming or digital. Most of it was just mission reports and recruitment applications. I never imagined that Overwatch would ever be so large that they had to reject perfectly good recruits. It made me sad to see these young faces, so willing to join, ready and eager to fight and I was putting big red rejected stamps on them. The door opened quickly without even a knock. Looking up I saw a nervous looking Angela. "Ana, I think I figured out something about Alex's nightmares." I put down the pen and looked up, giving Angela my full attention.

"You did? what did you find out?"

"Vell, Alex was resting in bed and he began sweating and his heart rate began increasing. I checked on him and he kept saying 'James. James' When he woke up I asked him and, not joking, Alex haz a brozher!" I blinked.

"A brother? Alex has a brother." Angela nodded quickly.

"So, I did some searching around and couldn't find anyone with the name James Dalakin. So I did some more prying and found out vhat Alex's fazher's name is. It's Charles Roberts."

"Wait, Charles Roberts, the Overwatch agent?" Angela nodded.

"Zhe vone and only. So after zhat I searched up James Roberts, and found him in Florida." She handed me the tablet. The man on the screen was a spitting image of Alex, minus the freckles and about three inches taller. He was an alpha and very muscular with dark blue eyes. "So, if his dreams involve his brozher, zhan zhey almost certainly involve his fazher as vell. I think zhat if we could, maybe reunite the family it would help Alex a lot."

"Sure, but Alex said he didn't have any family, and he told you his parents died in a hurricane. So why lie to us."

"Well, I asked him some questions regarding his brozher, and he vants nozhing to do vith him. I can only guess the same affection goes to his fazher. Zhat is vhy I had to come to you. On zhe vone hand it almost certainly would be better for him if he reconnected vith his family. On zhe ozher hand he knows more about zhem zhan ve do. What if there is a legitimate reason he doesn't talk to zhem, and we're trudging up memories he doesn't vant us to." I nodded, seeing the obvious conundrum.

"Maybe we can get more details later, for now you have given me a lot to think about." Angela nodded.

"Okay Ana, have a nice day." She blew me a kiss.

"You to Angela."

2 days later Alex POV

I sat back down on the edge of the bed, continuing to read my book as I brushed my teeth. After scrubbing away I got back up to put the toothbrush back in the small bathroom. As I got up a knock sounded on the door, reverberating through the small room. "Come in" I said as best I could with the toothpaste still in my mouth. The door swung open and Angela walked in, followed by Ana. "Hi guys". The words were muffled until I spat the toothpaste in the small sink, washing it away,

"Alex! Why are you up? I specifically said you should still be resting!"

" 'm fine Angela, the hole in my chest is almost healed over and I feel fine. That medicine of yours does wonders".

"Regardless, you broke three ribs and have punctured lung. Moving around isn't good for you."

"I don't even have short breath Angela, anyway what are ya doing here? And where is Fareeha?"

"Fareeha had to go on a mission late last night, escorting the president of Egypt to his plane. And, now keep an open mind about this, but someone is here to see you." I sat down near the top of the bed, still looking down at the book.

"Really Ana? Who could it be that warrants you acting so nervous?"

"Vell... you, just... keep an open mind here, ja?" I was looking at her confused.

"Who is it Angela?" The door swung open and in walked James. He stood there, his blue eyes looking at me, a sad smile on his face.

"Hey Alex, man you've grown up. Still love reading huh?" I frowned at him. He was taller now, a solid 6ft 5in. His muscles were very well defined through the thin shirt material.

"Hey James, I see you're still at that workout routine." He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it really helped me bulk up." I nodded. Angela and Ana were looking at us, there gazes sweeping to and fro. I looked at Ana.

"This is your idea, why is he here?"

"Angela told me about your nightmares and I thought it may be a good idea to try reunite you with your family." I looked at Angela and she stepped behind Ana a little.

"Wait, Alex, you're having the nightmares again? You said you stopped having them."

"Oh like you care! Ana why did you invite him? Did it not occur to you that maybe there was a reason I never contacted him?" James spoke next.

"Alex I do care. I-"

"Oh bullshit, you never tried to contact me! You never fought for me! Now some random person calls you and says she knows me and you come running and think that everything is fine just like that?!"

"Alex I didn't know your phone number, and when I went to the orphanage they said you left."

"I left two years ago! That's still a five year gap you left me there! Not a call or letter from you or dad!" I was on my feet now.

"Alex you were the one who wanted to live with uncle Mark." He was so fucking calm.

"Because you blamed me for everything! And dad believed you! No matter what happened or what you did I was always the one taking the fall because you were dad's perfect fucking alpha!"

"I know you blame me f-"

"Oh I blame you?! So you aren't actually to blame, it's just stupid old me being too sensitive?!" I felt tears in my eyes as I shouted at him. I was less than two feet away from him now.

"Alex, I know that I have a lot to apologize for and that I'll never be able to fully apologize for it all. And I know you have a lot to work out as well, but I just want to be able to know my baby brother again."

"Fucking typical of you, make me seem like the asshole for not bending over backwards in fucking gratitude! You want to prove you care about me? Than leave! I don't want to see you again!" He looked hurt, really hurt.

"Alex, I-"

"I don't want to hear it. James, I wish you the best, goodbye, good luck and if it takes another seven years before I see you again it will be too soon!" He hesitated before nodding and leaving. I stood there for a moment, feeling the tears in my eyes and blinking them away. I heard something shift behind me and remembered that Ana and Angela were both in the room still. Ana placed her hand on her shoulder but I shrugged it off. "Just, just go please." The two quickly made there way through the room and left. I sat back down on the end of the bed, and lay back on it.

Outside the room Ana POV

"I'm sorry James, I didn't think this would happen."

"No, it's my fault. I should have known he wouldn't react well. I just, I was hoping that it would go better." I nodded.

'What was all that, all the things he talked about, uncle Mark and everything?" James nodded.

"Well I guess he hasn't told you much huh? He always was more withdrawn. I don't want to make things worse, but the basic are when I was 11 and he was 6 hurricane Arnold hit Florida. Our house was destroyed, and our mother was killed. She always understood Alex better. Dad always wanted an alpha, and I remember when mom was pregnant he was so excited to have two. Then when Alex was born and we found out he was an omega dad was, disappointed. After mom died we moved around Florida to stay at different relatives and hotels in before moving to Tennessee, where our uncle Mark let us move in with him after a few years of bouncing around. Alex took moms loss hard and dad focused on raising me and let our uncle Mark raise Alex, to the point that when we left Alex refused to go with us. Dad was very quick to snap at him, and very... physical in his punishments, enough that Alex wouldn't go with us. He was livid and shouted, but Alex locked himself in our room for days before dad gave up and left him to uncle Mark. Two months later Mark died in a car accident and Alex didn't have anywhere else to go, we didn't have much family to begin with. Dad refused to take Alex back and claimed he couldn't afford to keep us both. The state ultimately ruled in his favor and Alex went into foster care. That was seven years ago, when he was 12 and I was 17. I haven't heard from or about him until when you called me."

"I, I see why he didn't want to talk about it." James nodded, his elbows were on his knees and his chin rested on his left hand.

"How long have you two been together?"

"About three weeks."

"Did you meet In Overwatch?"

"Yeah, in Overwatch."

"How long have his nightmares been back?"

"At least three weeks." James nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the hotel. I need to get settled back in. I'm glad Alex found someone who cares about him so much." He got up and shook my hand, than Angela's before turning and leaving.

"So, vhat now?"

"Now I'm going to go check on Alex." Angela nodded, stepping aside as I walked up to the door. I knocked on it, waiting a moment before knocking again. When Alex didn't respond I slowly opened it, peeking into the room. The curtains were closed and the lights were turned off. I stepped in and closed the door, making my way to the foot of the bed. "Alex?" He didn't respond. He was sideways on the bed, curled up so only his feet were sticking off the end of it. His back was to me and the door. I sat next to him and lay down. Pulling his sleeping form close to me. He grumbled something sleepily at me. I shifted him around so he was laying on the bed properly and lay his head on the pillow, grabbing a blanket and pulling it up past us. Alex grumbled something else under his breathe and didn't press up against me like he usually did. I kissed the square of his neck and lay my head on the pillow, feeling his breath even out before allowing myself to fall asleep.


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel for this chapter its important to note that since its the future cars and vehicles are extremely fast. It only takes a couple of hours to get from west France to East Ukraine. And since the omnic wars people just have to type there name into a registry form when going across borders vs the full border control of today.

Ana POV 4 hours later.

Alex shifted and groaned in his sleep, moving every few minute into a new position. It wasn't a nightmare, but it made me wonder if he was sick or not. I held him close to me, my arms holding his shoulders as I gently scented him, hoping that it would calm him down a little. After about 10 minutes he settled down a little before opening his eyes and groaning. "Hey Alex, what's wrong?" He groaned again and shifted, ignoring the question. "Alex" I wrapped my arms around him fully and pulled him close. "Please. What's wrong? I know you're upset, but don't lock me out." He shifted again. "Please Alex?" Alex waited a moment before sighing.

"I don't feel good."

"It's not morning sickness is it?" I teased.

"Don't even joke about that."

"You know, it been about two weeks since your last heat hit. An omega's heat can hit every two to six weeks." Alex groaned.

"That's the last thing I need right now."

"I know. The next mission isn't until about two weeks from now. If you want maybe we can go home. Take some private time at the house?" Alex nodded slowly.

"That would... that would be nice."

"You want to get up or...?"

"Can we just... stay like this for a while?"

"Sure."

5 hours later at Ana's house. Alex POV

Ana's truck pulled up to the house. Jan was standing outside the porch area. The stomach ache had manifested into a tightly knit ball in my guts. I didn't remember this last time I was in heat but I had been asleep last time it had started. I still hadn't said all that much to Ana. It wasn't that I was mad at her, I just, I don't know. I got out first, letting Ana turn off the truck. Jan ran forward as I walked up, embracing me. "It's good to see you two! I was so worried when Ana said you couldn't come home and the mission!" She released me. "Oh, I spend over week getting some meat on your bones and you go and work it off just as fast!" Ana had turned off the truck and walked up behind me. She put her arm around me and I looked away. Jan looked at her then back at me. "Relationship trouble? No no no! You are to good for each other to be fighting."

"Janice, it isn't necessarily relationship trouble. It's, well..." Ana looked at me, silently asking me permission.

"Might as well. Seems everyone else knows." I walked up to the house, hearing Ana talk to Jan about James. I heard her gasp from the front door as I walked inside. I looked around, the walls looked the same as always, yet the comfortable feeling felt missing. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming and after the confirmation continued up to the guest room turned my room. I opened the door, taking in the thin layer of dust. I stepped through and opened the door to the closet. It was maybe seven by eight foot and the room was painted a light blue hue. A large pile of blankets and pillows coated the ground so deep when I fell forward I couldn't even feel the ground. I lay on the large soft mattress, sinking into it and sighing out. I heard the door to the room open up and close again. I groaned and shifted, sinking deeper into the large pile of warm softness. I heard Ana laugh behind me.

"What's this? I didn't know you nested in here!" She was laughing as she said it and I felt heat go into my cheeks.

"Nested? I'm not a bird, I don't nest I just, felt like making this a couple days after getting here. I like it." I heard the door close and Ana walked in. A moment later I felt the large pile shift. She pushed aside several pillows before she found the back of my head, rubbing it slowly.

"It's called nesting when an omega does this. It may be anywhere in a house but the omega will only feel the urge to do it around people they are comfortable around."

"Never felt the urge to do it before then." Ana sighed and lay down next to me on top of all the blankets. I poked my head up out of the pile and saw her pull a small box in the corner to her.

"So that's where all the food went. I thought you were entertaining your repressed junk food urges but you took them and put them in here? Chips, pop tarts, cookies, chocolates." She looked at me, a large smile on her face. I blushed more and let my head fall down on the soft ground.

"I like it here, but I get hungry an don't want to leave." Ana chuckled.

"I've said it before, but you really are adorable." She ruffled through the box until she pulled out a small plastic container with a brownies in it. "When did you make brownies?"

"Over a week ago. I forgot about them." I lifted my head up from the soft mess of pillows, my hair falling in front of my face. I blew out a breath, watching it go up then settle again. It was pretty short, but still fell right in front of my eyes, partially obscuring my vision. Ana popped open the container and took out a brownie. She sniffed it and took a bite.

"Still good. Kinda hard though."

"Yeah, I never could figure out mom's recipe for them. Most of her cookbook got destroyed in the hurricane and the bit that remained was really badly damaged. I had to take a hairdryer to the pages and hand write what I could remember on them. She made really good brownies, like the really good kind, hard on the outside but melted on the inside."

"So your mom taught you how to bake?" I pushed myself up from the soft ground and sat next to her, looking into the food box. I shifted on the ground, sinking into the soft pillows and taking a brownie.

"Yeah. When I was young, like, four years old, I remember mom always hounded James to learn how to bake, but he wasn't interested. Dad said an alpha didn't belong in the kitchen, and that I should do it instead. But mom was stubborn though, said just cuz I'm an omega doesn't mean I should be a cook. Well one day after watching her make some cookies after James's soccer game I decided that just 20 cookies wouldn't be nearly enough for me to taste test them and for all James friends to have one, but I wasn't gonna take them away from his friends, so I climbed like a monkey and got all the ingredients together and began baking." Ana was smiling at my story. "I turned on the oven and put the cookies in and burned my arm on the cooking rack. Mom came in at the sound of pans clattering, saw the mess and me on the ground, crying and holding my arm like it had fallen off. She took me and got in a fight with my dad over whether or not I needed to go to the hospital. After fighting my mom gave in and let dad patch me up himself with aloe and a slew of other healing elixirs my mom deemed necessary. Then mom forbade me from cooking again. Well I was stubborn, just like her. A week later I tried again and managed to not burn my arm skin off this time. Dad was away on some trip and mom came in with James and smelled the horribly burnt cookies. But, mom and her big heart took one and convinced James to do the same and pretended they were good." I was smiling widely, remembering the memories. "I had already had one and knew they tasted horrible but let them taste them anyways. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt and mom took the cookies and decided since I hadn't hurt myself this time I could learn to bake. For the next couple of years I learned how to bake and even cook some stuff. The bake sale at James's school loved me, said my mom's booth brought in over a third of the profits. When mom died and we moved into an apartment I continued to bake, I thought if I still did alone what we did together than I could keep a part of her alive like that. After a few months dad banned me from baking entirely, I always thought that it hurt him since I reminded him of mom so much. I don't remember them but I'm told I have her eyes. Well, one day when dad was on a four day business trip I had nothing to do but play the same games and read, so James came in and said I should bake something. I was maybe nine at this point and hadn't baked in years. I didn't want to but James convinced me to and promised to take the blame if dad found out. I finally cracked and made some chocolate cookies. I had lost some of my touch, but James guaranteed me they were as good as ever. And that became the schedule. Anytime dad left on a trip I would bake and James would help me clean up all the evidence of our little crime. Until we moved in with uncle Mark that was the schedule. Than, James took a risk when I was ten and he was fifteen and told mark, who was my fathers brother, about it. Mark promised not to tell on us if he got some as well. Both of them told me I baked just like mom. James even bought some ingredients with his own money since dad did the shopping. He would hide them away in his room so if we were caught dad would blame him." I felt tears slowly form in my eyes against my wishes. "Yeah he, he... he always had my back. He came all this way to visit me. And all I could do was yell at him." My voice was cracking and fat tear drops slid down my cheeks, some falling into my mouth. They tasted salty and hurt my suddenly dry lips. "I- I'm such an idiot!" I placed my face in my right hand and cried. Ana got up and took me, pulling my head to her chest as I cried. "I said I never wanted to see him again, and-and- he, I-" Ana held me tightly, gently rubbing my shoulder.

"No no no no, I shouldn't have made it a surprise visit. I should have told you and asked you if you wanted to. It's okay Alex.

"No, it isn't. He's in Florida by now and I- I'm here and he isn't going to just fly back here because of me. I so fucking stupid!"

"No, he isn't gone, he's in a hotel in Switzerland, not an hours drive from here. It's okay." She held me close while I cried, shushing me and holding me tight. After a few minutes I finally stopped, my eyes felt puffy and my vision was blurry. "Ana, can I just, can I just be alone for a little while?"

"Of course" She stood up and kissed me. "If you want some company I'll be downstairs." I nodded. She left, closing the door to the closet softly. I moved and felt my stomach tighten in response. What was wrong with me> Is this the before heat cycle or am I sick? I lay down after pushing the box back to its spot, curling up in the corner and bringing a blanket up to me. I probably just need more sleep. I placed my head on the pillow, laying like that for several minutes before sighing. I felt cold, really cold, I brought up some pillows to me and leaned them on me, taking another blanket and curling up again. After some effort I managed to finally slip into an uncomfortable slumber.

I blinked my eyes open, shifting around. It was so hot here. Everything was dark. I tried to kick away the blankets and pillows, gasping at the powerful pain in my stomach. I was so hot and my skin felt so sensitive. I was in heat. Damnit! Where was Ana? I tried to sit up, gasping out at the pain and falling against the wall, sliding down. My side felt sticky. I put my hands together and felt the stickiness on my right hand. I felt my pants, feeling the wet fabric slide around easily to the touch and sends shocks of pleasure through me. Why was this heat so painful. I tried to call out, my voice hoarse and choking out the sounds unintelligibly. No no no. I tried to stand up again, falling over and moaning out. My phone, where is it? I grabbed around, feeling the phone and pulling it out. I unlocked it and found the contacts, selecting Ana's number and dialing it. It rang several times before finally Ana answered. "Hi Alex. Is everything okay?"

"H-hi Ana, uh, w-where are you?"

"I'm at the store with Jan, picking up some stuff we need. Are you okay?"

"No Ana, my heat hit. Hard. It hurts a lot."

"Okay, just hold on. I'll finish the shopping with Jan and be back within an hour."

"An hour? Can't you make it any sooner?"

"I can't just leave Jan here without a ride. You'll be fine."

I whined loudly. "Ana."

"Shh, you'll be fine for a little while. I love you."

I whined again "Make it quick?"

"I love you Alex." She hung up the call. I whined again, shifting around on my pile of blankets and pillows.

Same time Ana POV

"I love you Alex." I hit the end call button and returned my phone to its pocket, turning to look for Jan. She was walking up to me, a loaf of bread in one hand.

"Who was it?"

"Alex, we should wrap this up quickly."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, his heat hit and he called me wondering where I was. I told him we would be back within an hour." Something soft hit the back of my head. I turned to look at Jan.

"No no no. You are not going to leave that boy alone in the middle of his heat. I will call Jackson and he can pick me up. Go to Alex."

"Jan it really isn-" she raised the loaf of bread again.

"Ana Amari I raised you and helped raise your daughter, and am helping to raise Alex in a healthy environment. I outrank you. Now go." She gestured to the front of the store with the bread.

"You're the only one who can out mom me Jan. Be safe."

"Mmhmm, good thing to. Now go." I took the list out of my pocket and handed it to here, turning and leaving the store quickly.

20 minutes later Ana POV

I stepped up the stairs of the house, smelling Alex's rich scent permeating the air. It had developed, it still smelt like Pie and ice cream, but now had a more Peppermint mix to it. I opened up the door to his room, looking inside and turning on the lights. He wasn't on the bed but the room was lousy with his smell. I slowly opened up the door to his closet, seeing a large pile of pillows and a form under them breathing slowly. I turned on the light and saw his pants and jacket were discarded in the corner. Poor thing. I pulled back the pillows, gently revealing his blue shirt. I pulled away the rest of the pillows. He was in his underwear and shirt and his right hand was sticky with semen. The black underwear had white stains already dried in. I felt a surge of guilt at not being here for him. I gently picked him up, cradling him close to me. He stirred in my grip as I gently set him on the bed. "Ana" He reached up, kissing me deeply and pressing up against me. I kissed him back, enjoying his scent straight from its source. After a moment he pulled away, gasping for breath. I smiled at him.

"You're getting better." He smiled at me. His cheeks were flushed deeply and his hair was matted with sweat. I kissed him back, gently pushing him on his back. He groaned, but not with pleasure. I recognized the pain in that groan. "Alex, are you okay?" He opened his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I just have a stomach ache. Don't stop please." I shook my head before continuing, placing kisses on him through the damp fabric of his shirt. He moaned out, shifting around. I leaned up and kissed his lips deeply before reaching down and grasping his erection. He groaned again, his face scrunching up in pain.

"Alex, is something wrong?" He waited, panting before responding after a moment.

"Yeah." His voice cracked. I got up next to him. His eyes were scrunched closed and a small red line traced up his neck arteries. I pulled down his shirt, tearing it slightly in the process. His chest had dozens of angry red lines darting around it. I quickly got up, grabbing my phone and typing in Angela's number. With luck she would be at base. It rang several times and I checked the time. It was only 11:00 at night but sleeping patterns didn't really exist in Overwatch. After a moment it finished ringing and a tired sounding Angela answered.

"Guten Tag Ana. What brings your call here at this time?"

"Angela, somethings wrong with Alex. His wounds from the bullet, it's infected. Bad. I'm bringing him to base now but you need to help deal with this."

"Okay, I'll prep the room now. How long will it take you to bring him here?" I looked at Alex and watched him writhe on the bed.

"Less than half an hour." I put the phone in my pocket and grabbed Alex, hoisting him up and going out the house to the truck. I set him in the passenger seat, buckling him in and running around to the other side of the truck. The highways were busy but taking the fast lane let me dart through the floating and driving cars with ease. After about 20 minutes I pulled into the parking lot of the base. Fareeha was at the steps and ran up to the truck. I looked at Alex. His cheeks were pale and and sweat was running readily down his cheeks. His shirt was damp on his body, sticking to his body. I reached behind the seat and grabbed the small bag of clothes. I took the large overcoat from it and wrapped it around him, gently taking him out of the truck and carrying him up to Fareeha.

"What happened?"

"The bullet was poisoned." She nodded and we rushed back to the med bay. Angela had a white overcoat on and turned to us.

"Put him on the bed." I set him down on the bed, taking the overcoat from him as I pulled away. Angela took some scissors and cut away the wet shirt, gasping at the large intricate red lines running through his chest and down his arteries. She took his arm and a needle, taking blood out and running to the other room. She poked her head in. "Keep him there. If this is what I think it is convulsions will set in soon. Keep him conscious and roll Alex on his side." We did what he did and he shook violently, twitching and spasming. Angela ran in a few minutes later with a syringe in hand and plunged its content into Alex's vein. He stopped trembling a moment later, his eyes and mouth opening before his mouth went slack and his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell unconscious. Fareeha and I rolled him on his back again. Fareeha looked at Angela.

"What did you give him?"

"The antidote. The bullet was laced with Dioxo-gloxine. Its a biological weapon made by Talon to disable specifically omegas and alphas. It comes out during a heat or rut and causes minor pain once properly rooted in. When the person reaches an intense orgasm it burns out all the nerve centers it can, effectively disabling them. It must have not been rooted in yet. It's a good thing his heat hit so soon or we may not have detected it in time."

"I thought we had the cure for that."

"We do, I thought I got the roots but it must have survived." Alex's breathing had already stabilized and the angry red lines were very slowly withdrawing. I put my hand to his cheek and felt the fever slowly pulling away as color bleed into his cheeks.

"How long will he need to stay here?"

"Several days at least. He'z going to be weak and somewhat, er, disoriented for several days afterwards. The chemicals in the vaccine will cause him to have the same effects as laughing gas. After a few days he should be fine." I nodded and rubbed Alex's cheek gently.

"Is it okay if we stay here?" Angela nodded.

"I'll get a blanket for him."

Two days later Angela POV.

"I'm sorry James, I just don't think the extra agitation is good for Alex right now." James had been back twice today and had been waiting in the lounge nearby for a chance to see Alex.

"I know Dr. Ziegler. But you said he was in and out of consciousness. I just want to see him. To make sure he is okay." Ana and Fareeha were both inside the room with Alex keeping an eye on him.

"If he shows any sign of discomfort you will have to leave immediately." He nodded vigorously. I sighed deeply before gesturing to the door. He stepped forward and looked into the room through the small translucent window. I opened the door and let him step in first. Ana and Fareeha both looked up. Ana smiled at him and Fareeha growled slightly, revealing her fangs and giving a clear sign that James would regret any funny business. James put his hands up and took a step near Ana, choosing to sit next to her rather than Fareeha. I sat next to Fareeha and let her put my arm around me, pulling me close to her. Alex was asleep in the bed. Fareeha had only left a handful of times to get food or go to the bathroom. Ana had visited just as often, typically alternating shifts to watch him. It was actually really cute the way they guarded both Alex and myself so closely when we were hurt. We waited like that for a while. Ana was talking to James quietly and I watched a video on Fareeha's phone while Fareeha switched between tuning into the video and watching either Alex or James. After maybe half an hour Alex stirred in his sleep, groaning into consciousness. James stood up and Fareeha snarled, sitting up in her seat. James put his hand up in a small surrender sign. I kissed Fareeha's cheek and stood up.

"It's okay Fareeha, James won't hurt Alex. Will he?" James shook his head no and Fareeha relaxed a little. I got up, stepping across the checkerboard floor next to the bed. "Alex? Alex?" He stirred a little and opened his eyes. They were hazy and he blinked several times before groaning again.

"Hi Angela." He blinked again, his eyes focusing in and out of focus.

"There's someone here to see you."

"See me? Is it you?" He smiled at me, a toothy grin peeking out from in between his cracked lips. I laughed.

"Good to see your sense of humor is intact. It's uh, it's James."

"James? Well send him in."

"He is in. Look to the right." Alex frowned before turning and seeing James. He smiled again.

"Hey James." He giggled. "You're fuzzy." James smiled and took a seat, sitting next to him.

"Hey man, it's just the medicine. It messes with you."

"Does not. I have you know I am at 100,000 percent capacity." Alex's words were slurred a little.

"Oh you are are you. Alex what's your middle name?" Alex frowned, looking up for a moment.

"Well uh, what's yours?

"Mine is Stanford."

"Is mine Stanford?" James laughed and I smiled.

"No.

"Does it start with s?

"Nope."

"Does it have an s?"

"Nope."

"Damnit strike three. Now I don't have a middle name anymore and I never even knew what it was." I heard laughing from across the room.

"Alex your middle name is Quincy."

"Quincy? Quincy." He said it several times, testing it out. "What kind of name is Quincy?"

"It's our great grandpa's name, remember?"

"The one handed or one footed one?"

"The one footed one."

"Ohhhh. Yeah doesn't ring a bell. But I do hear lots of ringing. Is that grandpa haunting me?" Alex's eyes widened and I giggled into my hand hearing more laughing from the room.

"No, that's just the medicine."

"What are you doing here James?"

"I worry about you."

"Why do you worry though? Why come back. I told you to leave, and said mean things to you. You only wanted to make sure I was okay and you came from Florida and I yelled at you." Alex was frowning now and tears formed at his eyes.

"Hey man it's okay. People say things when they're hurt and I did hurt you. i should have fought for you, but I didn't. It's nothing that didn't need saying."

"No you're so nice and calm all the time it's so frustrating."

"I know Alex. Why don't you get some more sleep?"

"All I do is sleep." He turned his head and saw me. "Hey Angela! When did you get here?" I giggled again.

"Oh a little while ago."

"Okay, well I feel sleepy. Night guys." Alex closed his eyes and was asleep like that. James took his hand and squeezed it tightly before letting go and standing up.

"Thank you Dr. Ziegler, I am going to go now. Do you know when the medicine will wear off? Like what date it will be?"

"It shoulder wear off around the 27th. In about another day." James nodded and took out his silver phone, marking down the date.

"Okay then. Thank you Dr. Ziegler." He walked past the others and out the door quickly. Fareeha looked at the door for a moment before getting up and sitting in the seat next to Alex.

I stepped over to Ana, who was reading from a book. "He will probably be better in about 4 hours actually. I just didn't want him to show up as soon as Alex woke up."

"Thank you Angela." I nodded and my phone rang.

"Dr. Ziegler, we need you in room 22."

"Yes Carla." I hung up the phone. "Never a moments rest."

"We got Alex here. Go take care of the others." I nodded and left the room.

3 hours later Alex POV.

The room is so bright. My eyes were closed and the white light still pierced my eyelids. The strong smell of medicine filled me, a clinical detachment in the air. The bed was soft enough to be comfortable but hard enough to hold shape without my sinking into the material. A gentle breeze ran through the room and the low beeping dings off like clockwork every few seconds. I tried to open my eyes, only to close them to the harsh lights above. "Alex?" It was Fareeha.

"Hi Fareeha, can you get the lights?" I heard a shifting in the room and the bright lights flicked off a moment later. I opened my eyes, blinking away dust and other items on my eyelashes. Fareeha was leaning down over me, her hair falling around her head and a goofy smile on her face. 

"Afternoon Alex." She leaned down and rubbed her cheek against mine. I giggled and leaned into her. It felt amazing to just feel her cool cheeks resting against mine.

"Hey Fareeha."

"I see you're not the only one happy to see me." I blinked and looked down, seeing a large tent on the tent.

"Apparently." I shifted under the blanket a little, cutting off a moan as fabric scraped against my erection.

"You okay?" I felt everything in my body slowly heat up. The time I had slept made the heat lay dormant, but now it bubbled to the surface ready and wanting. I felt my vision gain and lose focus. Fareeha was saying my name in the distance. "Alex? Is it the infection?" I shook my head, not wanting to moan out. "Your heat?" I nodded vigorously. I felt a new weight on the bed and opened my eyes, seeing Fareeha on the bed next to me. "Don't worry, you're my omega too. I got you." She gently kissed me, shifting under the blanket next to me. She wasted little time pulling off my underwear and grasping me, gently stroking me. I moaned into her mouth and squirmed around under her. She gripped me tightly, stroking me more. I gasped out as I came in her hand. "A little sensitive huh?"

"I never got a chance to before."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, lets keep going." Fareeha nodded and got up, taking off her pants and panties. She leaned back over, kissing me again and slowly pushing into me. I gasped into her mouth as she already bottomed out. This was going really fast. She smiled and kissed me nose, pulling all the way out and thrusting back in. That woke everything up. My nerves slipped away from there pleasure induced stupor, running like ants through me and lighting every nerve ending on fire. The slick in between my legs flowed out steadily, coating both mine and Fareeha's thighs. Fareeha put her hands against my cheeks and kissed me again, her lips tasted amazing, like a cherry nut stronger. I opened my eyes again, seeing Fareeha's smiling face blushing madly. It had a beautiful caramel color on it and her own eye of Horus tattoo stood out against the background. I panted and moaned at the same time as I felt an orgasm bubble up into me until I finally gasped out, feeling pleasure shoot through me, my vision whitening out. I gasped again as Fareeha's knot caught in me. I let my head fall back into the pillow. "That was good."

"It was quick right?"

"A little."

"It's okay, I'm not done yet."

"What do you me- ohhhh." Fareeha's knot deflated quickly, pushing a large amount of cum into me. She pulled out and slowly thrusted into me, sloshing around the cum in me and smiling at me. "H-h- how?"

"Angela and I play some very... special games together. I learned to be very good in bed." I felt her knot catch again and cried out as more cum filled me, pressing up into my guts. Another orgasm ran through me and semen squirted from the tip of my cock into the space between us. "If you're good maybe I can convince Angela to let you join us." She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Another Omega would certainly change things up." I whimpered, a tiny squeaking sound. Fareeha laughed a little and rubbed her cheek against mine, spotting her own bite mark. Everything was hot and the sensations warmed me greatly, sweat dripped off my forehead and my vision was cloudy in pleasure. Fareeha leaned next to my ear again. "Ana tells me you like the marking now, is it true?" I nodded, drool running steadily out of my mouth. Fareeha smiled and began thrusting again, each thrust pushing some cum out of me and onto the hospital bed. It's a good thing these are disposable. She leaned over, slowly rubbing her fangs against my soft skin over her previous bite mark.

"You sure?" I nodded and felt her smile against me before slowly sunk her fangs into me. I moaned out and squirmed a little, wrapping my legs around her waist and my arms around her shoulder. Her fangs reached deep into me and pulled at the heat in my body. It ran around, dancing through my body in an attempt to keep up with the waves of pleasure roiling through me. My body slowly went limp from the marking and my limbs fell back to the bed. Fareeha withdrew her fangs from me, wiping away the trickle of blood that followed her fangs. I bucked my hips, cumming again and gasping out as Fareeha's knot caught once more, filling me totally. I groaned and felt my eyes press up into my head, white overtaking the rest of my vision. I lay there and groaned, warmth filling me fully. Fareeha shuddered a little and kissed me.

"You awake yet?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"You passed out there for a few minutes. Quick question, you are on the pill right?" I nodded again.

"Good, I thought of it after you passed out and was really worried that I may have gotten you pregnant." She rubbed her cheek against mine and laughed. "You tired?"

"Yeah."

"You can rest, I'm done now."

"What about you?"

"It's gonna take a moment before I empty out."

"I don't think I can take any more." It was true, I was already bulging a little and cum rolled around inside me.

"Don't worry. Angela has assured me the average omega can do this." I whimpered as I felt myself being filled more, slowly pushing up into me. "Shh, you're okay. It's okay." Fareeha kissed me but after a moment she stopped and giggled at me. "Not done yet?" I blinked at her, confused. She reached down and grabbed my member which had since grown hard again. I hadn't even notice my own unattended member. I moaned as she quickly stroked me, bringing a final orgasm to me in less than a minute. I felt my bones grow unresponsive and my bodies nerves all at once retreated to normal levels, the heat following them into obscurity. Fareeha giggled again and brought her semen coated hand up to my mouth. I hesitated for a moment before opening up and sucking on the fingers gently. After a moment Fareeha giggled again and rubbed the rest on the side of the white disposable sheets. I blinked, exertion rushing into me and slamming into the ground. I let my head loll back and sighed before slipping into a very peaceful sleep.

One hour later Angela POV.

The white lights of the large room bounced off my clipboard, forcing me to constantly shift it as I moved to avoid the glare. The spotless checkerboard floors moved quickly in the back ground as I read off the charts and notes. It was time to check on Alex again, hopefully he would be awake. I slowly opened the door, noticing the lights were off and the blinds were drawn shut. Most of the light in the room came from the door. I left the lights off and closed the door to not wake Alex and slowly went through the room so as to not wake him. As I got closer to the bed I smelled more and more of Fareeha's scent and becoming more suspicious of the larger than usual lump on the bed under the sheets. I made it to the side of the bed and turned on my phone for a little light, confirming my suspicion. Alex was fast asleep, his hair wet with sweat but his face peaceful. Fareeha lay on top of him in a similar state. A light chuckle escaped my lips and Fareeha stirred a little, opening her eyes and smiling at me. "Hello Angela."

"Morning Fareeha, I see you and Alex had a little fun." Fareeha chuckled lightly.

"Mmhmm."

"Did you do the thing?" Fareeha nodded again. "How'd he handle it?"

"He did well. He complained about feeling full but never said it hurt."

"That's good. Now roll over, I have to get his heartbeat and check the infection." Fareeha groaned and rolled over, gently slipping next to Alex who groaned a little at the shifted weight. I gently pulled back the soft sheets and examined his chest. A small band of red still remained around the bullet wound itself, but the rest of the red lines had retreated from his veins. I scanned his forehead and got his temperature. it read 97.9, which was still above his normal of 97.2. "It was dangerous of you to knot him during his recovery Fareeha."

"Ohh, but he was in pain, and he makes such cute noises when he's needy. Not unlike you." I looked at her, briefly taking my attention away from my typing on the tablet. Fareeha laughed at the flustered and irritated look that no doubt was locked onto my face. "Oh, don't be mad. It doesn't suit you."

"You're impossible."

"But you love me for it."

4 days later. Alex POV.

"And that is another scope I can cross off my list." I crossed picture of the fifth scope out on the computer. Trying to find another kit was a pain in the ass. After the mission I had checked out the remains of my kit. The pistol had been lost and the rifle was bent at a 80 degree angle. The rest of the kit was either destroyed or lost, including my suit. The door at the entrance of the room opened. "Hey guys."

"Hello Alex."

"Hey Alex." Ana and Fareeha both entered the dull grey room and looked around briefly. I poked my head around a corner and waved at them, watching both of them smile at me.

"We were wondering who you were going as." I looked back at them from the small tablet in my hand.

"Going as?" Fareeha smiled.

"Yeah, the Overwatch Halloween party."

"Halloween? What day is it?"

"Like two days before Halloween. Didn't you notice the decorations in the lounge?"

"I don't go to the lounge, to many people."

"Oh. Well yeah. This years theme is superheroes and supervillains. So who do you want to go as?"

"I dunno. Honestly it doesn't seem like that big a deal honestly." Ana and Fareeha both gasped at my words.

"Take that back. The Halloween parties at Overwatch are amazing. You'll love it."

"Guys you know me, I'm antisocial. I don't like big gathering with lots of people. and the last party you took me to was boring."

"That was the social, where we all act respectable and get people to donate to Overwatch. In fact I think the next one is coming up soon." Ana nodded. "Anyway, what super hero are you the most similar to." I shrugged my shoulders.

"What heroes are there?"

"Hmm, well you don't seem like ah hero, more so Anti-Hero."

"Anti Hero? Like a bad guy?"

"No, an anti hero is a good guy who fights for bad reasons, or vice versa. Like you in Talon, Good guy, bad reasons."

"I suppose." I had since returned to marking off different items to test for efficiency and all around usefulness. Fareeha was saying something in the background but my attention had since been taken by a very small 1000x scope sitting on the shelf, dust and smudge coating it. I plucked out of its spot, nearly dropping it when a large spider ran out of it and onto my hand. I screamed and shook my hand, backing up several feet and staring at the hairy arachnid.. It quickly came to my attention that both Ana and Fareeha were laughing at me. "Hey, what would you do if a giant spider ran out at you?"

"It's a wolf spider there harmless" Ana scooped up the large creature in her not gloved hand and held it up. "See?" She held it out to me and I shook my head.

"Nuh-uh, do what you wish with it just get it away from me."

"So the talented soldier is afraid of heights and spiders. Any other irrational fears?"

"Swamps,but it is totally rational."

"Swamps?" Fareeha was sitting on a chair now, keeled over in laughter. "The man from Florida is afraid of swamps."

"I have my reasons."

"Sure. Reasons. It totally isn't an irrational childhood fear you never got over." I glared at Fareeha and returned to my work.

"Well, if you're done laughing at me, then I suppose you can go."

"Ohh Alex, you know Fareeha and I love you." She walked forward and I stepped back.

"I'm good with whatever, but first put that outside or something." Ana shook her head but complied. "I swear to god Ana if that thing makes its way into my room or yours, you are on your own during your next rut!" She tutted as she left the dull grey room with the hairy little guest in tow. Fareeha had since recovered from her laughing fit and was now returned to asking me questions about superheroes and villains.

"Iron man?"

"Who?"

"Okay, uh Wolverine, Captain America, the Hulk. Any bells ringing?"

"No, but I do hear shrill nagging voice in the back of my head."

"Ha ha ha. What about Deadpool? Captain cold? The Brain?"

"I recognize Deadpool. Who's the brain? A brain in a jar?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yep.

"Huh, why do you know so much about superheroes?"

"I love superheroes! Have since I was a child. I feel like you would be a Captain Cold or maybe Deadshot kind of character. Forced to fight for a cause they don't believe in because of outside circumstances."

"If you say so. I guess Captain Cold. He sounds cool."

"You did not." I blinked, realizing the pun and smiled wickedly.

"Hey, chill out Fareeha."

"Stop it."

"Okay, well this has been ice but I have work to do."

"Stop."

"Aww, don't give me the cold shoulder. That frozen glare isn't very cool." Fareeha got up to leave. "Aww, don''t freeze me out. Ice-ee where you're coming from. Just take a chill pill!"

"Stoppppp. There so bad."

"I think you need more sleet."

"I'm leaving." I withheld my laughs and followed Fareeha to the door, poking my head out it and shouting at her down the hallway.

"Its not snow-ver yet! I've had an Ice time. You should Hail me as a hero!"

"Stopppp!"

"I'll stop when Hail freezes over!" Fareeha turned and looked at me, fire in her eyes. "I'm on some thin ice now aren't I?"

"You need to run." I laughed and returned to the dull grey armory, picking up the list and marking off more items. After a little while had passed the door opened again.

"Hey Fareeha, did you cool off yet?" The door immediately opened and closed again. Another several minutes passed and the door opened one more time. Crap I couldn't think of any more puns. "I'm out of ice puns Fareeha." Wait. "I let them freeze over by accident."

After putting up the equipment I decided to make my way back to my room for a shower. Along the way a flash of blue appeared next to me and Lena smiled at me, falling into step next to me.

"Hiya Alex! Feeling better? I heard you got hit hard by a poisoned round from the last mission."

"Yes I did and yes I am."

"Thas good. So who you going to the party as?"

"I guess Captain Cold." Lena gasped and stopped walking, her shoes squeaking on the floor as she stopped.

"Then your my NEMESIS! I'm going as the flash and Genji is going as Deadpool. If you're my nemesis than we need to fight. Settle it once and for all!"

"I'm not fighting you Lena. I'm busy." I started walking away.

"Wha?! What do ya mean? We are enemies and we must fight!"

"I have to shower Lena." By this point we had already reached the outside of my room and I opened the door, watching it slide open and revealing the spartan interior of the room. Minus a crammed bookshelf and cluttered desk the room had little aside from the bed itself. Lena poked her head into the room and then jumped through me into the room. "Lena! Get out!"

"Yer rooms so bland luv. You need some life in it. Some color. Yer rooms supposed to reflect you."

"Maybe this does reflect me."

"Nah, you aren't bland and grey. Yer dark, and kinda lonely, but still funny and nice to be around. And this doesn't reflect you at all. All this grey, yer life ain't grey. It's more like a, hmm, like a very dark green, like the forest at night. Its dark and scary and people don't like it cuz there afraid its haunted, but once you actually go in its really beautiful and nice and calm. You need a nice dark green coat and some more furniture."

"I'm not redecorating Lena. Now leave I have to shower."

"Fine luv. I'll go." She blinked away and I turned to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me and taking off my Jacket and shirt before hearing a brief wind gust. "Okay I left, now I'm back! You look good luv."

"LENA!" She giggled at me while all she saw was the front of me.

"What? You look good! I see why Ana likes you so much." I walked sideways to the door, keeping my back away from her and opened the dull white door."

"Go Lena!"

"Fine." She blinked away again and I waited several seconds before turning back to the shower and turning on the water. "And I'm back aga- what are those?" I felt a finger trace down one of the scars on my back and turned around, staring down atLena. "What are those scars Alex?"

"None of your business, that's what." I turned around and grabbed her hand.

"Does Ana know about those?"

"I think so, she's never brought it up. And that's how I want it to stay okay? Now leave and don't come back!" Lena looked concerned, her eyes wide but she nodded and walked away, closing the door behind her. After a moment I turned back to the shower, undressing fully and stepping into the warm water. After about 15 minutes I got out and dried off, grabbing a red shirt and and black pants with a black Overwatch Jacket. I stepped into my room while finishing drying my hair and found a small note on my pillow. It was written quickly and somewhat crumbled but it read ' I'm sorry I pried. If you want to talk about anything my doors always open, and I'm sure Genji or Mccree or Hanzo wouldn't mind talking either. Love Lena.' I read the note again and smiled, setting in into a special drawer in my desk. It settled among several different pictures and little journals I kept and lay there comfortably. After making sure it wasn't going to crinkle in the drawer I closed it gently and grabbed my hat from the bedside table. I looked at my phone for any return messages. Ana had texted back at me confirming she would pick me up in fifteen minutes. I decided to just make my way to her room to see if she was there then go to the base entrance. Walking down the shiny white halls I made my way through the base, passing dozens of doors and small hallways. Agents were everywhere, many in the basic Overwatch uniform and most looked at me suspiciously as I passed, possibly curious as to my obvious lack of uniform attire. I found Ana's door and went to open the door when I heard voices inside. On one hand I wanted to open it immediately but my curious eavesdropping side made me stay at the door and listen quietly for the small shreds of conversations. I heard several voices in the room but couldn't pick out any distinguishable voices through the thick door. After maybe a minute I decided to just go in and keyed the door to open. It slid open, revealing Jack and Gabriel standing next to Ana. The three looked at me and I froze mid step into the room. "Did I come at a bad time?" Ana smiled at me.

"No, I was just talking to these two." She gestured at the two alphas standing next to her."About some internal matters."

"We should ask him Ana."

"I can tell you his answer but go ahead."

"So, Alex, we need to know as much about Talon as we can and we think if we were to go into your mind we could get more exact details, pictures, faces, locations."

"You want to go into my mind?"

"We would show you how it's done, you could even go into a mind yourself and see what its like."

"No."

"Alex, you could really help people."

"I don't want people running around in my head looking at all memories."

"It would be Angela and Ana that would go in, only people that are close to you."

"No." Jack sighed and Gabriel looked frustrated but they both just nodded and left. Ana looked at me and smiled. "Why did they come to you first?"

"They wanted my approval to do this before they asked you. I told them you would say exactly what you said."

"This isn't going to be a problem is it?"

"No, there pretty understanding and with you I think they would make an exception to the whole 'I order you' thing they usually do."

"I'm glad they didn't order me to. I don't want people poking around up here." I tapped the side of my head.

"Not even us?"

"In some ways especially you guys." Ana pulled me closer and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Alex."

"Love you too Ana."

"I know you do. Now, I can tell you just showered, but you should probably shower again."

"Why?"

"You smell sweetie. And you need to shave."

"What?" I rubbed my chin and felt the stubble on my chin. "I think I would look good with a beard."

"Maybe, but I think you look better clean shaven."

"Fine." I turned to her bathroom and paused. "Ana, where do you put the spider?"

"I gave it to Mako, he has several."

"Well I'm never going to his room now. So who are you to the party as?"

"Probably Batman. That means we are enemies if you are going as captain cold."

"I think Lena has already called that position, she's going as the flash."

"Ohh, you have to fight Lena, you better borrow Mei's ice gun if you want to beat her."

"I have to fight Lena?"

"Yep, if you want to there are nemesis battles, like Fareeha is going as superman and is fighting Winston, who is going as Gorilla Grodd."

"Fareeha vs a gorilla, that will be good."

"Yep and Jack is going as Wolverine and is fighting Genji, who is going as Deadpool. I think a few others are doing it as well."

"That actually sounds really entertaining."

"It is, you'll like it, but Lena will give you hell over it. She is gonna jump all over the place so you definitely need to be prepared. Now go shower I can smell you from here."

"Love you to Ana." I entered the shower and stripped out of my clothes, turning on the water and showering again. After another ten minutes I got out and dried off, wrapping the towel around my waist. I rubbed away the fog in the mirror, examining my face. Several small scars dotted my face, one right in the center of my cheek from the omega center jailer. Another from when a bullet had skimmed me several years ago and barely missed my head, scraping the side and taking my skin with it. How it had missed my head, eye and ear was a miracle that I was always thankful for. I looked at my chest, seeing the small circular scar just next to where my is. Another small bullet scar lay on my waist from the day I met Ana. I smiled, thinking about the memory. finally a now very small circular red ring wound its way around the scar next to my heart. The infection had since been nearly vanished. I realized I was wasting time and began to rummage through Ana's medicine cabinet, finding a tube of shaving cream. It was some fancy name brand item but it said shaving cream so I squirted a small amount onto my hands and ran it along my chin, between my mouth and nose and along my cheeks. After that I realized I actually didn't own a razor blade, or a razor. Oh well. I grabbed the knife from my jacket sheathe and smiled. Time to improvise. I carefully used the blade to slice away the stubble, rinsing the blade occasionally. The door opened and Ana walked in.

"Hello Alex, I was just giving you- ALEXANDER DALAKIN!" I jumped, nearly dropping the blade and looking at Ana.

"What?" She grabbed the knife from my hand.

"I can't believe you would use a knife to shave! Do you know how dangerous that is? You could cut yourself!"

"I've done it dozens of times Ana, if anything I cut myself less with that than a normal blade." Ana took the blades sheathe from the counter and sheathed it.

"We can go to the store and buy some razors." She turned to leave the bathroom with my knife.

"Wait Ana, its a waste of a trip."

"No Alex."

"At least give me my knife back!" Ana opened door to the outside hallway.

"No Alex." She stepped into the hallway, leaving me there with my right cheek clean cut and the rest of my face stubbly. I looked ridiculous. Fine then, I would just go get another knife and finish shaving. Or maybe a razor if they had one. I got my clothes back on and put on some deodorant before leaving the room. I made my way down the halls and followed my phone to Mccree's room. Once I was outside his room I knocked twice on the door. It opened just a second and Hanzo stood at the door. He wore a simple blue short and black shorts. He smiled at me. Though he was more withdrawn we enjoyed each others company and often talked about books we had read.

"Hello Alex, are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am Hanzo, sorry to disturb you but I need to borrow either a knife or a razor."

"Ahh, did yours break mid shave?"

"Err, lets call it that."

"Sure, just a moment. Please come in and make yourself at home." I nodded and stepped into the room. It had an identical layout to Ana;s but the bed and two shelves were arranged differently. A large terrarium sat on a table with a three bearded dragons inside. One of the shelves was packed with books and scrolls and the other was packed with movies, many of them westerns. I stood, looking at the movies. Many of them were all really old, from the nineteen hundreds. The door to the hallway slid open and Mccree stood there.

"Afternoon Alex." He saw my bad shaving and smiled widely. "Ha! What's the matter, razor break?" I nodded.

"Hanzo is getting some now." Speaking of which the bathroom door opened and Hanzo walked out with a packaged razor and blade handle.

"We had this packaged one." He handed the package to me.

"Thank you."

"Hey Alex, Hanzo and I were just going to meet Genji and Lena for some food, want to get Ana and tag along?"

"Sure, I'll text her but first I need to finish shaving."

"Excellent, we'll be meeting in the mess hall in about 20 minutes."

"Got it, meet ya there." I left the room and pulled out my phone, texting Ana that she didn't need to go to the store for some stupid razor blades and that I want my knife back.

She texted back a few minutes later when she texted me back. 'Okay, thank you. I'm keeping the knife until your mission tomorrow.'

'Why?'

'You don't need it on base.'

'What if I need to cut something?'

'Than get a normal knife, not this African jungle Bowie knife meets Swiss army knife thing.'

'I like my hybrid knife.'

'Because its weird like you?'

'Partially because of that.'

'Ha ha. I'm keeping it until tomorrow. Now go finish shaving.'

'Yes glorious taskmaster.'

'Ha ha.' I entered the room and went to finish shaving.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is a bunch of stuff talking about smell, for those who don't know this isn't about the smell kink, it's because in omegaverse dynamics alphas often choose there mates because there mates will smell the best and it means they are meant to be. Omega anatomy in this fic is that omegas have a penis and no balls, they are inside the body. The penis works like a human males, releasing urine and semen. Just below that is the Vaginal orifice. This is purely sexual and used in childbirth. Then it is the anus. I don't care if this isn't the technical anatomy, it's my version of the anatomy.


End file.
